No lo soportaremos
by Neko Andersen Beilschmidt
Summary: Los Bladebraeckers y los Justice Five quieren que dos de sus integrantes empiecen a llevarse bien, ya saben, del odio al amor solo hay un paso. capitulo 21! al fin el desenlace para quien lo lee!
1. La gran idea de ¿Tyson?

**No lo soportaremos**

Bueno no digo la pareja porque después de que lo lean se darán cuenta enseguida. Por cierto Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece porque sino no los volverían a ver nunca mas muahahahahahahaha!

-conversación-

(N/A: Notas de la autora o sea mías)

/_Pensamientos_/

(Algunas acciones)

---------------------------

Capitulo I: La gran idea de ¿Tyson?

En una habitación cerrada con poca luz se encontraban los bladebraeckers y los justice five aunque dos de ellos ni se miraban pero si hablaban.

Tyson: - Por favor¿no pueden estar al menos 5 min. en la misma habitación?-

Garland: - Tyson, deja que se vayan, se van a odiar hasta el día que se mueran-

Ray:- Por favor, de una vez por todas, háganse amigos o al menos dejen de hacerse los indiferentes-

Kai: - Ya me tiene harto, me largo de aquí-/_No puedo pasar un minuto mas con ese pelinaranja_/

Brooklyn: - ¿No puedes soportar un poco de presión? Que débil te has vuelto Kai-

Kai: - Cállate demonio-/_Un día de estos lo mato_/

Brooklyn: - A mi nadie me calla y menos un débil como tu-

Kai: - ¿Débil¿Yo, creo que ya se te olvido que te vencí-

Brooklyn: - Claro que no pero también te recuerdo que yo también te gane una vez, así que callado-

Max: - Nunca lo vamos a lograr-

Mystel: -Creo que el rubio tiene razón-

Ming Ming: - Bueno, que se le va a hacer son como el agua y el cereal-

Daichi:- Hablando de cereal, quiero un poco, ya tengo hambre-

Tyson: - Yo también¿que tal si vamos a comer algo?-

Kai: - Salgamos y lo arreglamos con una beybatalla, loquito-

Brooklyn: - Acepto, te haré tragar tus palabras antisocial-

Kai: - El único antisocial aquí eres tú-

Garland: - ¡YA BASTA!-

Max: - ¡Ya nos están cansando con sus tonterías!-

Kai: (Dejando la pelea con Brooklyn)- ¿Alguien le dio azúcar a Max? Esta actuando algo extraño-

Ray: - Lo siento fui yo, es que no lo vigilaba y parece que traía escondido un chocolate en quien sabe donde porque lo revisamos y no lo vimos-

Kai: - ¿se acordaron de revisar por la casa?-

Los blade breakers: - Ups nnU-

Brooklyn: - Parece que tienes unos amigos medio torpes-

Kai: - Al menos tengo-

Garlando:- Muy bien, se acabo, ya me harte, chicos nos vamos a comer algo, ustedes dos – señalando a Kai y a Brooklyn- se quedan aquí hasta que dejen de pelear-

Kai:- A mi nadie me da órdenes, ni siquiera mi abuelo-

Tyson: - Tu abuelo esta muerto-

Kai: - ¿Y por que piensas que esta así?- sonrisa de psicópata.

Todos: - No sabemos-

Kai: - Imagínenselo- Mystel fue el primero en sacar la conclusión mas acertada.

Mystel: - ¿Por que lo mataste por darte órdenes?-

Kai:- Vaya no eres tan tonto como pensaba¿alguien mas quiere decir algo al respecto?-

Todos: - No-

Brooklyn: - Dios esto es una tontería, en primer lugar ¿para que demoniosestamos todosreunidos?-

Garland: - Para conversar un poco ya que desde el ultimo torneo no nos veíamos-

Tyson: - ¿Era para eso?-

Garland: (Con toda la paciencia del mundo) - Si Tyson- Ray les hace señas a Garland, Mystel, Tyson, Crosher, Daichi,Ming Ming y Max para que se reúnan a su alrededor.

Ray: - Tenemos que hacer algo¿como los encerramos aquí sin que Kai nos mate primero?-

Tyson: - Es imposible-

Ming Ming: - No es tan imposible, miren mientras Brooklyn y Kai se pelean devuelta, disimuladamente vamos saliendo de la habitación uno a uno y cuando menos se den cuenta cerramos la puerta con llave y los dejamos encerrados-

Max: - Que buena idea, hagámoslo-

Todos: - Comencemos la operación- y mientras que Kai y Brooklyn se peleaban por quien era el mas bonito (N/A: XD Se pelean por puras tonterías) los demás van saliendo uno a uno como había dicho Ming Ming, el ultimo, que fue Crosher, fue cerrando lentamente la puerta hasta que Kai se dio cuenta que todos se habían ido y que alguien estaba cerrando la puerta.

Kai: - No te atrevas a cerrar esa puerta o eres hombre muerto- pero no llego a pararlo y se quedo encerrado con Brooklyn.

Brooklyn: - Y esto nos paso por pelear-

Kai: - Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo-

Brooklyn: - ¿y ahora que hacemos?-

Kai: - ¿Intentar derribar la puerta y luego buscar venganza?-

Brooklyn:- No creo que podamos, mejor solo esperemos, si estamos calmados tal vez cuando vuelvan nos saquen de aquí, si se acuerdan-

Kai: - Si se olvidan de nosotros derribo todo y los mato, pero por ahora esperare, rara vez puedo tener calma con esos 3 idiotas-

Brooklyn: - Si lo sabré yo, no puedo soportar a Ming Ming cantando todo el condenado día, es una pesadilla y yo se de pesadillas-

Mientras tanto los chicos escuchaban la conversación de Brooklyn y Kai detrás de la puerta, extrañados de que hablaran calmadamente y no se estuvieran gritando.

Tyson: - Esto es raro-

Garland: - Concuerdo contigo Tyson-

Los otros: - Y nosotros-

Daichi: - Bueno es hora de ir a comer, si para cuando volvimos no se mataron los dejamos salir¿no?-

Todos: - Claro- medio desconcertados de aun no escuchar ni un solo grito ni un solo insulto ni un solo ruido solo el de las voces tranquilas de los dos chico charlando tranquilamente.

Todos: - Definitivamente esto es muy anormal- Después de esto se fueron a comer a un restaurante, y como Kai no estaba para pagar los gastos obligaron a Garland a pagar todo y déjenme decirles que no salio nada barato, mas con Tyson y Daichi comiendo como cerdos.

En el camino de regreso se encontraron con un tipo que promocionaba un sorteo, el premio era nada mas ni nada menos que un viaje con todos los gastos pagos a Las Vegas para dos personas. A Tyson se le ocurrió que esa idea seria perfecta y por ello les dijo a sus amigos y compañeros, ya tenían una idea para que Kai y Brooklyn pasaran más tiempo juntos y empezaran a llevarse bien, o se mataran en el peor de los casos.

Para su sorpresa el reto era facilísimo, y mas porque tenia que ver con un beyblade. Dicho reto era que en el primer lanzamiento lograran embocar el beyblade en un agujero no muy grande, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis. Lo bueno fue que lo lograron en el primer intento, lo raro fue que Kenny lo logro, y ganaron, ahora la parte difícil era engañar a los dos chicos para que se subieran al avión y luego aceptaran que tenían que estar juntos 1 semana completa.

Al regresar, cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación donde los habían encerrado, grande fue su sorpresa al verlos a ambos dormidos uno encima del otro (N/A: Mejor describo la escena). Kai estaba sentado al lado de Brooklyn con su cabeza recargada en su hombro con una cara de pasividad increíble, parecía un ángel ♥♥, y Brooklyn con su cabeza apoyada en la de Kai porque era más alto que este. Ni decir que a más de uno casi le da un infarto, justo cuando Tyson estaba a punto de decir algo, Ray inmediatamente lo callo tapándole la boca con la mano.

Max: (Susurrando muy pero muy bajo) – Esto es totalmente imposible-

Garland: - Estoy de acuerdo contigo- (N/A: El esta de acuerdo con todos) A pesar de que ellos hablaban súper bajo lograron despertar a los dos bellos durmientes XD, que al darse cuenta de lo vergonzosa de la situación no pudieron mantenerse callados.

Kai/Brooklyn: (se miraron mutuamente antes de gritar) - ¡Esto es una pesadilla!-

Tyson: - Ya volvieron a la normalidad-

Mystel: - Si, ya me estaba preocupando-

Ming Ming: - Vamos a cantar-

Max: - ¿Y a que viene eso?-

Ming Ming: - A que no he cantado en todo el día y me estoy aburriendo- cuando se disponía a contar, inmediatamente Kai y Brooklyn salieron por la puerta a toda velocidad sin darse cuenta que de un golpe habían dejado inconsciente a Ming Ming (N/A: Mentira, lo hicieron a propósito) aunque no ha muchos les importo, al contrario les agradecieron.

Kai: - Voy a morir- súper deprimido.

Brooklyn: - ¿y piensas que yo no?-

Kai: - Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿como es que nos dormimos?-

Brooklyn: - Ayer no pude dormir bien, Ming Ming se la paso cantando toda la condenada noche-

Kai: - Y no se puede dormir con los ronquidos del idiota de Tyson, misterio resuelto, que no vuelva a pasar-/_Hablo muy en serio, no quiero que vuelva a pasar, ahora el idiota de Tyson no me va a dejar en paz_/

Brooklyn: - Jamás-/_Si vuelve a pasar que me dejen dormir un poco mas che, necesitaba esa siesta, pero que no sea cerca de este_/. Lo que ignoraban era que tendrían que pasar una semana juntos en Las Vegas, la ciudad de los pecados.

----------------------

Espero que les guste, de verdad lo espero aunque no me tarde mucho en escribirlo fueron unas dos horas, que estaba totalmente aburrida, espero que les guste la pareja BrooklynKai, es una de mis favoritas. Solo pido que si les gusta o no me lo hagan saber con un review, por favor, a los que le gusto el capitulo 2 estará muy pronto porque estoy muy inspirada.


	2. Engañando a los amigos

Capitulo II: Engañando a los amigos

El día después de haber ganado el viaje a Las Vegas, los chicos pensaban aun en una manera para hacer que se subieran al maldito avión directo a Las Vegas.

Ming Ming: - ¿Y si los amenazamos?-

Tyson: - Kai nos mata enseguida, como a su abuelo-

Ming Ming: - Bueno, era solo para aportar algo-

Garland: - Que difícil, con Brooklyn no va a ser tan difícil, si le decimos que viajara solo ni se dará cuenta de que es una trampa, pero Kai es terco e inteligente no creo que caiga en una trampa así-

Tyson: - ¿Por que no? Podría funcionar-

Ray: - Tyson, Kai no es tonto se dará cuenta enseguida y tu no eres muy bueno cuando te presionan para hablar de un tema, así que ¡no!-

Max: - Por cierto, ¿donde están ellos?-

Mystel: - Que yo recuerde Brooklyn se levanta temprano a caminar por ahí-

Ray: - Y con Kai es la misma historia, nunca nos avisa cuando sale ni adonde va-

Crosher: - ¿Y si están en el mismo lugar?-

Todos: - Puede ser-

Ray: - Después de lo de ayer creo cualquier cosa puede pasar-

Kai: - ¿Que pasa con lo de ayer?-

Todos: ¡(medio asustados por saber si Kai había escuchado sus planes para el y Brooklyn) OO!- Lo segundo que no se esperaban, tras Kai apareció nada mas ni nada menos que Brooklyn.

Kai: (Dirigiéndose a Brooklyn)- ¿Y tu que haces aquí?-

Brooklyn: - ¿Acaso te importa?-

Kai: - Si, porque estas en mi casa- (N/A: Se me había olvidado mencionarlo antes, lo siento)

Brooklyn: - ¿Y? Es tu casa pero mi vida-

Kai: (Tranquilizándose y recordando) - Por cierto ¿Que están planeando manga de vagos?-

Ray: (Nervioso) -Pues... nada-

Kai: - Ray no me mientas-

Ray/_Nos descubrieron_/ - Este... –

Mystel: - Planeábamos unas vacaciones todos juntos-

Ray/_Amigo me salvaste el pellejo_/ - No queríamos decirte hasta que decidiéramos que lugar y esas cosas-

Mystel: (Susurrando) – Me debes una-

Todos/Mystel nos salvaste a todos/

Kai: - Bueno, da igual, mientras que yo no tenga que pagar todo, esta bien- y se va de la habitación seguido de Brooklyn que por alguna razón ya sospechaba que algo estaba pasando.

Tyson: - Tengo otra idea-

Ray: - Se viene el mundo abajo, el Apocalipsis ya llego-

Tyson:- Si, si, te crees muy gracioso, de verdad tengo la idea perfecta para que Kai y Brooklyn vayan sin sospechar nada-

Ray: - Dilo de una vez, no nos hagas esperar-

Tyson: - Podemos decirles que vamos todos de vacaciones, pero en diferentes aviones por equis razón, esa parte aun no se me ocurrió, bueno y listo, aunque para que no nos maten los llamamos y le decimos la verdad-

Ray: - Nos van a querer matar menos si al menos después les decimos la verdad-

Ming Ming: - A mi me gusta le idea nn-

Garland: - Entonces pongámonos en acción-

Todos: - Hai- (Si) Y así comenzaron los preparativos para engañar a Kai y a Brooklyn para que vayan a Las Vegas.

Tres días antes de la fecha del viaje los chicos comenzaron a poner en marcha el plan.

Tyson: - Kai, ya hemos preparado todos los planes para el viaje-

Ray: - Si, nos iremos en tres días a Las Vegas, y no te tienes que preocuparte del dinero, nosotros lo pagaremos aunque no lo creas Kenny se gano la lotería, el premio mayor, en ese momento quise llorar, no tuvimos que trabajar para conseguir todo el dinero-

Kai:- ¿Quienes van?-

Max: - Pues nosotros 4, Kenny por supuesto, y todos los Justice Five-

Kai: (No muy cómodo con la idea de pasar unas vacaciones con Brooklyn y el resto de los otros) – Bien, pero hablo en serio, no voy a pagar nada de nada de nada-

Ray: - Ya te dijimos que no es necesario-

Kai: - Bueno, nos vemos, por cierto en el hotel no voy a dormir ni loo con el demente de Brooklyn-

Max: - Lo sabemos, lo sabemos-

Mientras tanto con los Justice Five que estaban escondidos en una habitación muy cerca de donde estaban todos lo Bladebreackers hablando con Kai.

Ming Ming: - Tenemos a uno-

Garland: - Solo falta uno-

Crosher: - ¿Creen que Brooklyn acepte?-

Mystel: - Claro, son unas vacaciones todo pago a Las Vegas- Entonces cuando Tyson y los demás terminaron de hablar con Kai se reunieron con los otros en la habitación en la que estaban escondidos.

Tyson: - Solo falta Brooklyn-

Mystel: - Al fin, es nuestro turno de actuar-

Garland: - Hagámoslo, Mystel- Entonces los dos salieron de la habitación en busca de Brooklyn, que casualmente pasaba por ahí. Para su suerte los mirones, por llamarlos de alguna manera, espiaban desde el cuarto.

Tyson: - Si no acepta, el plan se va a la (censurado)-

Ray: - Tyson cuida tu vocabulario-

Tyson: - Lo siento-

Pasaron unos diez minutos en los cuales solo se escuchaba el ruego de Garland de ir todos juntos de vacaciones, hasta que al fin acepto, y cuando el pelinaraja se perdió de vista los "_espías_" salieron de su escondite.

Garlan: - El plan marcha sobre ruedas-

Mystel: - Espero que no descubran nada-

Ray: - O seremos hombres muertos-

Tyson: - Se preocupan demasiado- Y así con esta ultima conversación se acerco el tan esperado día.

Kai: (Murmurando) –Aun no se porque acepte-

Tyson: - ¿Por que tan amargado Kai, son unas vacaciones en Las Vegas-

Kai: (Sospechando) –Por cierto, ¿y sus equipajes?-

Mystel: (Salvando el día otra vez)- Ya están en el aeropuerto, ¿sabias que se puede dejar el día anterior?-

Todos/_Mystel nuestro salvador, como siempre_/

Garland: - Kai, podrías ir yendo al aeropuerto, nosotros ya vamos, tenemos que arreglar unas cosas-

Ray: (Acercándose al sr. Sarcasmo) – Este tuvimos solo un pequeño problema Kai-

Kai: - ¿Cual?-

Ray: - No pudimos conseguir pasaportes en el mismo avión, solo quedaban dos puestos en el de las 9:05, pero no te preocupes nosotros tomaremos el de las 10:00, lamento decir que tendrás que ir con – se trabo

Mystel: - Con Brooklyn-

Kai: - Los matare- lo dijo muy tranquilo con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

Tyson: - No es para tanto-

Kai: (Pensando) Tienes razón, es mejor que viajar en el mismo avión contigo, nadie puede dormir-

Tyson: (Ofendido)- ¿Por que lo dices?-

Kai: - ¿Hablas en serio?-

Tyson: - Si-

Kai: - Porque roncas como un mamut y con nada te despiertas pedazo de (censurado) con (censurado)-

Todos los presentes (Tyson, Max, Ray, Mystel y Garland): OO!WOw-

Kai: - ¿Que miran parvada de (censurado)?-

Ray: - Este, ¿que le pasa a Kai, esta de muy mal humor, mas que de costumbre-

Tyson: - Creo que olvido tomarse su cafecito de las mañana-

Todos: - Puede ser, seguramente-

Kai: - Mejor me voy de una vez- y salio de la casa, se subió a su limusina y se dirigió al aeropuerto.

Al llegar no fue sorpresa para el bicolor que su peor enemigo estuviese ahí.

Brooklyn: - Te tardaste-

Kai: - No me culpes, los pendejos de mis compañeros y los tuyos me entretuvieron-

Brooklyn: (con una sonrisa) – Que sorpresa se llevaran ¿verdad?-

Kai:- Si, se lo creyeron no mas, deberíamos darles el gusto hasta que llamen ¿no crees?-

Brooklyn: - Luego me dicen que el malo soy yo-

Kai: - No importa, lo bueno es que no tendremos que soportarlos por una semana completa, Dios me apoya, los conoce, son insoportables-

Brooklyn: - Bueno, ya deja de regocijarte y subámonos al avión-

Kai: - Y vamos, ¿que estamos esperando?-

Brooklyn: - Que dejes de darte la razón- después de esta pequeña conversación se subieron al bendito avión de una buena vez.

A unos cinco minutos de subirse el celular de Kai empezó a sonar, era Ray.

Brooklyn: (zarandeando un poco a su compañero)- Kai, esta sonando tu celular- tuvo que avisarle pues estaba escuchando música con su Ipod.

Kai: - ¿Que?-

Brooklyn: - Esta sonando tu celular, parece que es Ray, a menos de que estés esperando otra llamada-

Kai: (Quitándose los auriculares) – Cierto- mirada maligna y de psicópata por parte de este, contesta el teléfono- Hola Ray-

Ray: Hola Kai, ¿como están? ¿ya subieron al avión?-

Kai: - Si, ¿por?-

Ray: - Porque tenemos que confesarte algo y con tenemos me refiero a Mystel, Garland, Ming Ming, Crosher, Max, Tyson, Kenny y Daichi-

Kai: - El psicópata demente de al lado mió y yo también tenemos que confesarles algo-

Ray: - No me digas, ¿SE AMAN?-

Kai: - ¡¿ESTAS LOCO! ¡¿DE QUE HIERBA TE FUMASTE ESTA VEZ RAY!-

Ray: - Lo siento, es lo primero que se me ocurrió, entonces digan, ¿que tiene que confesar hermanos míos?-

Kai: - Primero, que no estamos en un confesionario así que no hables así, y segundo que los únicos engañados aquí son ustedes grupo de (censurado)- en su cara con la sonrisa que tenia se podía leer victoria a k nadie me engaña.

Ray: (Confundido) - ¿Que?-

Kai: -Sabemos que intentaron engañarnos para que los dos fuéramos a Las Vegas, sabes Ray hay un invento llamado cámara de vigilancia-

Ray: - Demonios-

Kai: - Lo escuche-, bueno para que no saquen conclusiones por la única razón que no les dijimos es porque no los soportamos y queríamos un poco de paz, una semana en Las Vegas podría decirse que es lo que necesitábamos, y otra cosa si rompen algo de mi casa cuando vuelva en vez de torturarlos los mato a golpes y balazos, bueno nos vemos en una semana y ¡TYSON PONTE A DIETA!- Y colgó el teléfono para luego relajarse un poco iba ser un viaje largo y aburrido.

Brooklyn: - ¿Que fue eso ultimo?-

Kai: - ¿No lo sabes? Tyson come como elefante, si el otro día hubiésemos ido a comer con ellos nos vaciaban las billeteras

Brooklyn: - Una semana en paz, que suerte-

Mientras tanto en la casa de Kai con los confundidos planeadores de esa farsa.

Ray: - Nos descubrieron-

Tyson: - ¿Pero como? El plan era perfecto-

Max: - Cuando lo dices tu no me convence-

Ray: - Olvidamos las cámaras de vigilancia-

Mystel: - Pero de todas formas fueron a pesar del engaño-

Garland: - Es un viaje gratis, ¿como no van a ir?-

Ray:- Me contaron que fue para deshacerse de nosotros por una semana, Kai nos odia-

Ming Ming: - Y Brooklyn también-

Todos: - ¡Nos odian!-

Ray: - Por cierto, Tyson, Kai dice que te pongas a dieta-

-------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo y la aparición de los compañeros de Kai y Brooklyn por unos cuantos capítulos.

Para adelantarles un poco en el siguiente capitulo comienzan los problemas, los insultos, las peleas, se revelaran secretos, cualquier locura que se me ocurra.


	3. Llegamos a Las Vegas

Capitulo III: Llegamos a Las Vegas

Durante el viaje en avión al principio Kai solo escuchaba música mientras miraba por la ventanilla, aunque después de un rato ya le harto ver solo nubes y se puso a leer un libro que había encontrado en la casa de Ray un dia, "Como tratar con un equipo de inutiles".

Mientras que Brooklyn, a decir verdad, no hacia nada, pasadas unas dos horas del despegue se durmio para luego terminar sobre el hombro de Kai, aquien por alguna extraña razon no le dio mucha importancia hhasta que empezo a balbucear cosas algo incomprensibles, pero él era un chico incomprensible ¿no?

Brooklyn: (aun dormido murmurando) – No te vayas-

Kai:- ¿Que? Parece que aun esta dormido- / ¿Que diablos estoy haciendo? Él es mi enemigo, ya hace rato que deberia de haberlo quitado de mi hombro/ A pesar de sus pensamientos no hizo nada al contrario por alguna razon lo miraba como embelezado, hasta que dijo algo que lo altero un poco.

Brooklyn: (Murmurando) – Kai... ahora- media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Kai: - ¿Esta soñando... conmigo?- /Pero a mi que me importa, te importa, no, si, no, si/ asi comenzo una pelea con su consiencia hasta que se dio cuenta de que Brooklyn estaba despierto mirandolo como si estuviera loco- ¿Que miras?-

Brooklyn: (con indiferencia) – A un lunatico-

Kai: - ¿En serio? ¿Te viste en un espejo?-

Brooklyn: - No, te vi a vos gritando si y no alternadamente- Kai sintio mas de una mirada y se dio cuenta de que todos en el avion inclusive la azafata lo miraban con la misma cara de Brooklyn.

Kai: - ¡¿Que miran!- Solo se escucho a uno que otro idiota que dijo nada mientras que los otrso ahora solo lo miraban disimuladamente. Despues de eso le resto importancia y se volvio a escuchar musica y se durmio media hora despues. El resto del viaje no hubo mas contratiempos a excepcion del aterrizaje de emergencia sin motor por falta de gasolina que tuvieron que hacer, pero como de costumbre ellos dos estaban inmutables, ademas de que Kai aun seguia durmiendo.

Kai: - El viaje fue un asco-

Brooklyn: - Lo se, estaba ahi-

Kai: - Ahora, veamos tenia que haber una limusina esperandonos ¿no?-

Brooklyn: - Si, ahi esta- dijo señalando una hermosa limusina negra con unos detalles en dorado con un logo, en la cual habia un hombre que les hacia señas para que fueran hacia él.

Kai: - Eres buen observador-

Brooklyn: - Eso es normal- /Pelmazo/Se acercan al auto

Chofer: - ¿Ustedes son los ganadores?-

Brooklyn/Kai: - Si-

Chofer: - Entonces suban, los llevare enseguida a su hotel- ambos obedecieron sin refutar nada uno frente al otro, cada uno se la paso el viajecito en coche mirando por la ventana que tuvieran al lado.

Kai: (Murmurando mientras seguia con la mirada perdida) – Presiento que habra problemas-

Brooklyn: (Que alcanzo a oirlo) - ¿Por que?-

Kai: - No se, es un presentimiento-

Brooklyn: - ¿Como?-

Kai: - Te dije que es un presentimiento, puede que no sea nada-

Brooklyn: - Bueno, ya veremos porque acabamos de llegar-

Chofer: - Bueno chicos, ya llegamos, pueden bajarse- le hicieron caso otra vez a las palabras del conductor, al salir se encontraron con otro hombre que los estaba esperando en la puerta del hotel, vestía un traje azul oscuro con una camisa de un extraño color rosa.

Hombre: - Bienvenidos sean al mejor hotel de toda Las Vegas, yo soy el gerente Kagami Miura-

Kai: (Con indiferencia) - Hola, el de ahi es Brooklyn y yo soy Kai, somos los ganadores del concurso-

Kagami: - Si lo se, por favor siganme, primero les mostrare las instalaciones, no se preocupen de sus equipajes se los llevaran a su habitacion- El gerente los llevo por todos los lugares que el hotel tenia, un salon exclusivo para fiesta, la cocina que era inmensa, inclusive tenia un casino, un salon de espectaculos, un bar que estaba en el salon para fiestas, etc, todo lo que tiene un hotel. Cuando al fin llegaron a su habitacion el presentimiento de Kai no fue solo presentimiento.

Brooklyn: - ¿Una cama solamente?-

Kai: (aun tranquilo) – Parece que se cumplio mi presentimiento-

Brooklyn: - No es momento para eso Kai-

Kagami: - Sentimos que sea de esta manera, por favor perdonen esto, pero intenten adaptarse, con estos pase- les entrega una tarjeta a cada uno- podran acceder a todas la instalaciones visitadas con anterioridad, cualquier problema por favor llamadme- y se va dejando a los dos chicos solos y con un problema entre manos.

Kai: - ¿Que haremos?- /Dije que nunca volveria a dormir con el y lo mantengo/

Brooklyn: - No nos queda otra opcion, lo sabes- /No creo que sea tan malo a menos de que hable dormido/

Kai: - Detesto cuando esta clase de cosas suceden-

Brooklyn: - Y yo-

Kai: - ¿De verdad no tenemos otra opcion?-

Brooklyn: - Si la tuviera ya la habria dicho-

Kai: (desconcertado) – Bueno, da igual ya paso una vez-

Brooklyn: - ¿Que?-

Kai: - ¿No te acuerdas? El otro dia nos habian encerrado en una habitacion y nos quedamos dormidos-

Brooklyn: - Si, pero eso era porque estabamos muy cansados, te recuerdo que dormimos en el avion-

Kai: - Da igual, vamos a dormir de una vez, aun tengo sueño, esa turbulencia me desperto-

Brooklyn: - No puedo creerlo, te dormiste un monton y aun tienes sueño-

Kai: - Que queres, no me dejaron desayunar-

Brooklyn: - Hubieras comido algo en el avion, genio-

Kai: - Pero es horrible-

Brooklyn: - Ya deja de quejarte, me daras una jaqueca-

Kai: - Bueno, ya no me importa, solo quiero dormir- Si dirige hacia el centro de la habitacion que era donde se encontraba una gran cama con un cobertor de color dorado con detalles en rojo a cada lado de la mima habia dos mesitas de luz con lamparas tambien de color dorado con rojo. A la izquierda un gran ventanal que daba a un balcon, y a la derecha un armario cerca del cual habia un gran televisor que abajo del mismo habia un pequeño bar. El chico bicolor lo unico que hizo fue sacarse su calzado y meterse en la cama, el pelinaranja lo imito pero ahora no podian dormir pensando que estaban en la misma cama y que tendria que ser asi durante 7 dias mas.

A dos horas de haberse acostado en la cama aun seguian despiertos ambos pensando en lo mismo, hasta que uno de los dos no pudo seguir cayado por otra idea que le rondaba por la cabeza desde hacia rato.

Kai: (Susurro) - Demonios- /No puedo dormir con este tipo acá al lado/. Se levanto fastidiado de la cama y se dirige lentamente al balcón donde se sienta en una de las sillas que había frente a una pequeña mesa redonda. (N/A: Ahora viene una conversación entre Kai y esa vocecita que siempre nos molesta en los momentos más inoportunos, su consciencia)

Kai: - ¿Por que diablos no puedo dormir?-

C/K:(Consciencia de Kai) –Porque no dejas de pensar en él-

Kai: - ¿Y quién diantre eres tu?-

C/K:- Pues tu consciencia, ¿quien mas? ¿Tu abuelita?-

KAI: - Ya me estoy volviendo loco, sabia que no debía quedarme en los BladeBrackers-

C/K: -No idiota, soy esa vocecita en tu cabeza que nunca de lo jamas te dignaste a escuchar, eres muy cruel conmigo-

Kai: - No me molestes, por ciero ¿a quien rayos te referias con **él**?-

C/K: - Pues a Brooklyn, ¿a quien mas?-

Kai: - Ya lo entendí, el loco acá no soy yo sino tu-

C/K: - Kai eres un reverendísimo (censurado), soy tu conciencia pedazo de (censurado) asi que si yo estoy loco tu también (censurado)-

Kai: - OO, esta bien pero cálmate (preguntándose a si mismo) ¿Como es que te ignore todo este tiempo? Es más molesto que Max cuando come azúcar-

C/K: - Es porque en ese entonces no te jodia tanto-

Kai: - Por cierto, lo que dijiste de Brooklyn es un completo disparate-

C/K: - No es cierto-

Kai: - Si es cierto-

C/K: - No es cierto-

Kai: - Si es cierto-

C/K: - No es cierto y ya deja de discutirme, porque otra vez Brooklyn te esta mirando raro-

Fin de la conversación entre Kai y su consciencia

Brooklyn: - Kai, estas otra vez como en el avion, duermete de una vez por todas-

Kai: - No molestes, no puedo dormir-

Brooklyn: - Hablar con tu conciencia no te ayudara, creo-

Kai: - Callate, al menos tengo-

Brooklyn: - Sabes, eso fue estupido, todos tenemos conciencia solo que yo ya deje de prestarle atencion-

Kai: - Haria eso si pudiera, pero no se calla-

Brooklyn: - Dejemos el tema hasta aca o terminaremos peleando, y es muy tarde para eso-

Kai: - Da igual, yo ganaria-

Brooklyn: - Eres un caso perdido, igual hay otro tema que tratar, y de ese no te salvas-

Kai: - ¿Cual?- /No me voy a poner a hablar de eso a las dos de la madrugada/

Brooklyn:- Lo sabes, no te hagas el idiota ahora-

Kai:- No, no se y no me hago el idiota-

Brooklyn:- Entonces lo eres, porque yo se que tu sabes-

Kai:- No comiences ahora, es recien el primer dia, no empieces a fastidiar-

Brooklyn: -O lo hablamos ahora o mas tarde en el desayuno, porque sino estaremos incomodos toda la semana-

Kai: - He estado incomodo desde que conoci al panzon de Tyson y los demas asi que una semana contigo no es nada- sonrisa de superioridad.Brooklyn: - Se acerca a él y se sienta en una silla que estaba al lado de Kai.

Brooklyn: - Hablo en serio-

Kai: - Por favor, esperemos al desayuno o hasta que yo haya dormido un poco porque sino nada, ni la hora-

Brooklyn: - Hablar contigo es como hablar con la pared, ¿pero como vas a dormir si ninguno de los dos esta comodo con la presencia del otro?-

Kai: - Encontrare una solucion, siempre la encuentro- /Siempre/.

Brooklyn: - Eres terco como una mula- /Y un idiota que cree poder solucionar todo solo/ dio un largo suspiro resigando- si sigues ai en vez de esta semana relajarte terminaras mas estresado-

Kai: (Hartandose) - ¿No podemos terminar esto de una vez por todas?Lo unico que lograras es que me de dolor de cabeza-

Brooklyn: - Me siento como una esposa regañando a su marido-

Kai: (Susurrando divertido)- Eso quisieras-

Brooklyn: - Lo escuche idiota-

Kai: - No me llames idiota grandisimo (censurado)-

Brooklyn: (tratando de mantener la calma) - No comiences otra vez-

Kai ya harto de todo se levanta de la silla en la cual estaba sentado para luego pasar por al lado de Brooklyn que estaba parado justo en la puerta, este lo detuvo antes de que pasara de largo agarrandolo del brazo.

Kai: - ¿Ahora que quieres?-

Brooklyn: - ¿Nunca cambiaras Kai? ¿Ni muerto?-

Kai: - Asi soy yo, no tiene caso de que intentes cambiarme- se safa del agarre del pelinaranja paraluego salir por la puerta pero no sin antes dar un portazo.

Brooklyn: - De verdad no cambiaras, ¿verdad Kai?- /Pero esa actitud lo hace quien es, un amargado, creido, antisocial, colerico.../ y asi estuvo hasta que se le acabaron las caracteristicas que fue mas o menos cuando amanecio XD (N/A: Vaya que si tenia para decir), y se quedo mirando el amnecer hasta que Kai llego de su larga caminata por quien sabe donde y comenzaron a discutir nuevamente.

----------------------------------------------

Muy bien, hasta aca llegue, y tengo razon kai es terco muy terco, pero que se le va a hacer, el proximo capitulo sera mas interesante, lojuro, lo juro y por favor, reviews, mandenme reviews, aunque sean amenazas de muerte.


	4. La persecuion de las fans y sus novios

Hoa nuevamente y siento haber tardado tanto es que estaba con mis otros fics, jeje… bueno después de tanta espera aquí lo tenéis, aunque mas que romántico es para reír, Un anuncio antes de terminar cada vez que intento hacer una historia romántica me sale mas cómica que lo primero, pero espero que igual lo disfruten.

Conversación-

(N/A: Notas de la autora o sea mías)

/_Pensamientos_/

(Algunas acciones)

---------------------------------------------

Capitulo IV: "La persecución de las fans y sus novios"

Después de la pequeña, aunque de pequeña no tenia nada, y casi sin sentido conversación a las 5 de la mañana, por lo cual no pudieron dormir, fueron a desayunar con un humor y unas expresiones que dejo a todos a su alrededor asustados y muy temerosos de acercárseles, si, ambos inclusive Brooklyn.

Mesero: (muerto de miedo)- ¿Qué les… sirvo señores?-

Kai: - Un café¬¬- /y matar a alguien/

Brooklyn: - Lo mismo- /Necesito dormir, o me desmayo en cualquier momento/Luego de que el mesero trajo sus ordenes y casi corriera para alejarse ya estaban de mejor humor, eso creo.

Kai: - Iré a ver la ciudad, ¿vienes o te quedas?-/Di que no, di que no, di que no/

Brooklyn: Iré, no hay nada mejor que hacer, por ahora /Después tal vez vaya al casino jiji/se ríe por lo bajo provocando que Kai lo mirase raro.

Kai: - Entonces, ¿adonde vamos?- /Nooooooo, ¿Por qué acepto, lo odio, lo odio/

Brooklyn: - No se a cualquier parte, quiero salir de aquí, las dos chicas que se sientan atrás tuyo no dejan de mirarnos-

Chica 1: - (Susurrando)- Analia date vuelta, nos descubrieron-

Chica 2(Analia): (Como embobada)- Claro que no, yo me daría cuenta ♥-♥-

Kai: - ¿Se te ofrece algo?-

Analia:- Tu teléfono-

Kai: - Estas loca-

Analia: - Si, loca por ti-

Brooklyn: (Susurrando)- Vamos ahora antes de que también pida tu dirección-

Kai: - Estoy de acuerdo-

Chica 1: (Dándose cuenta)- ¡MIRA, ES BROOKLYN DE LOS JUSTICE FIVE!-El nombrado toma a un aturdido Kai del brazo y se lo lleva a rastras como si fuera un objeto, pero las chicas comenzaron a correr tras ellos, a los minutos salieron del hotel y se perdieron de vista en un callejón, después de una larga persecución.

Brooklyn: - Al fin nos libramos de ellas-

Kai: - Estoy mareado- /Voy a vomitar/

Brooklyn: - Gracias a Dios por este callejón-

Kai: - Ya suéltame la mano-

Brooklyn: - Je- la suelta- lo siento pero no caminabas así que tuve que obligarte u.u-

Kai: (Recuperando la compostura)- Están en buena forma esas chicas-

Brooklyn:- Si me tomo un rato perderlas-

Kai: (escucha un murmullo)- Escóndete- lo empuja y terminan en el piso, tras unas cajas apiladas, quedando Kai sobre Brooklyn en una posición un tanto comprometedora, y sus rostros muy cercanos el uno del otro, peo parecía que no lo habían notado, bueno, solo Kai no lo había notado.

Brooklyn: - ¿Que?-

Kai: -Shhhhhh! Cállate o nos descubrirán- le tapa la boca con la mano pues veía que estaba a punto de decir algo mas.

Analia: - No puede ser, los perdimos, todo es tu culpa-

Chica 1: - ¿Que, Fue tu culpa-

Analia: - Si hubiesen corrido más rápido no se nos hubieran escapado-

Chica 3: - Fue culpa de ambas-

Chica 4:- Son unas tontas-

Chica 5: - Dejaron escapar a mi Kai-

Chica 3: - ¿Qué te pasa? Kai es mio-

Chica 1: - ¿Dónde estas Brooklyn? T-T-

Brooklyn/Acá nomás jiji/-

Chica 4:- Brooklyn es mio y de nadie mas rubiecita-

Chica 6: - Chicas cálmense, y busquémoslos otra vez, no pueden estar lejos, Brooklyn tenia que cargar a Kai, seguro no es muy rápido con ese peo extra-

Analia: - Tienes razón, dividámonos así cubriremos mas terreno-

Todas las chicas:- Si- entonces se dividieron en 3 grupos de 2 chicas cada uno y comenzaron a buscar a sus amados beybluchadores.

Brooklyn: - De la que nos salvamos-

Kai: (Se le quita de encima mas rojo que un tomate)- Vamonos u/u-

Brooklyn: - ¿Por qué estas tan sonrojado?-

Kai: - Este es idiota- susurro- ¿No te diste cuenta de cómo terminamos?- pregunto tratando de mantener su porte.

Brooklyn: - Si, pero no me importa mientras que esa chicas no nos descubrieran- respondió con suma serenidad- Además fuiste tu él que hizo que termináramos así, me empujaste-

Kai: - Fue solo para que no nos atraparan

Brooklyn:- Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo le haremos para que no nos descubran otra vez?-

Kai: - Dejar de gritar al hablar, por que sino nos secuestran y no quiero ni pensar en lo que nos harían-

Brooklyn: - Jeje… es verdad mejor no imaginar-/demasiado tarde… dios que horror/-

Kai: - O de segunda podemos disfrazarnos… ni loco-

Brooklyn: - Mejor corremos cada ves que sea necesario, el ejercicio es bueno nn-

Kai: - Bien, por que lo dije en broma-

Brooklyn: - Vayamos saliendo de este callejón, el olor esta empezando a marearme-/Ahora si que vomito/ y con este ultimo comentario salen sigilosamente del callejón, evitando mas o menos como cada 5 minutos a las chicas que los estaban siguiendo, pero en un pequeño descuido de ambos, de tan cansados que estaban, dos chicas se le pegaron a cada uno en un brazo como las garrapatas a los perros.

Kai: - Te dije que corrieras mas rápido- tratando de zafarse de la muchacha que no le quitaba los ojos de encima y le insinuaba cosas demasiado pervertidas a él y a Brooklyn.

Brooklyn: - El culpable eres tu que te pusiste a gritar como histérico- /Eres un completo idiota/

Kai: - Te odio, pero no sabes como te odio-/Es apenas el primer día y ya tenemos problemas, esto va a matarme, bueno esta chica si se me agarra del cuello me mata asfixiándome/

Analia: - Al fin los atrapamos-llegan las demás chicas

Chica 4:- Gracias a Dios, al fin estoy con mi querido Brooklyn-

Analia: - Y yo con el hermoso Kai- se le pega mas al cuerpo del beybluchador, ahora se encontraban en medio de un circulo de chicas que no dejaban de decir que los amaban, que querían casarse con ellos, y los dos nombrados solo podían discutir de quien era la culpa.

Chica 6:- Si mi novio me ve me mata, pero no me importa porque Brooklyn esta conmigo-

Brooklyn: - Kai, tenemos que escaparnos de ellas-

Kai: (sarcástico)- ¡Que genio! Ahora dime algo que no sepa-

Brooklyn: - Deja el sarcasmo para otro momento, auch, me pisaste idiota-

Kai: - No me culpes, mes están empujando y ¿desde cuando son tantas?-/Quiero irme/ (estallo)-¡YA DEJENNOS EN PAZ!- a pesar de tremendo grito las chicas no le hicieron el menos caso.

Brooklyn: - ¿Otra idea genio? ¬¬-

Kai: - No, y ahora eres tu el de los sarcasmos- entonces un joven de pelo rubio atravesó la barrera de chicas y le intento pegar un puñetazo a Brooklyn pero fallo por muy poco.

Chico rubio: - ¡DEMONIOS!-

Chico 2: - ¡ALEJATE DE MI NOVIA O TE MATO AFEMINADO!-

Brooklyn: - ¿y yo que tengo de afeminado?-

Kai: - Jajajajajajajaja, afeminado, esa estuvo buena-

Chico 1: ¡TU CALLATE TEÑIDO!-

Brooklyn: - El que ríe último ríe mejor-

Chico 3: - Analia aléjate de él-

Analia: - Este… Kevin ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto nerviosa soltando a Brooklyn.

Kevin:- Buscándote Analia, después del desayuno desapareciste-

Chica 3:- ¿Y por que están ellos aquí?- señala a los demás chicos que miraban con odio a Kai y a Brooklyn. Como las chicas se distrajeron, los chicos aprovecharon para escapar, pero hubo un inconveniente, el grupito de acosadoras y sus queridos novios se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a seguirlos, y otra vez tuvieron que correr por sus vidas, aunque, ¿Qué era peor, los novios o las chicas? Pensaban los protagonistas. Luego de un rato extrañamente terminaron en el mismo callejón que al principio pero no tuvieron tanta suerte pues Kai grito que la culpa era de Brooklyn y los hallaron fácilmente. Entonces comenzó la persecución trillada hasta que fueron las 6 de la tarde y al fin alguien tuvo una idea decente.

Brooklyn:- (casi sin aliento)- ¿y… si entramos… al hotel?-/siento que muero/

Kai: - Vamos- corren por sus vidas, es decir al hotel pero parecía que la manada que venia tras ellos no los iban a dejar en paz.

Chico 3: - ¡DE ESTA NO SE SALVAN!-

Analia: - Déjenlos en paz, si les ponen una mano encima los matamos-

Kevin: - ¿Los prefieren a ellos que a nosotros?-

Todas las chicas: -¡SI!- Entonces se armo una nueva batalla entre chicos que odiaban a los beyluchadores y chicas que estaban masque locas por ellos. Los jóvenes aprovecharon su despiste para entrar al hotel e irse directo a su habitación.

----------------------------------------------

Bien aca termina y pronto publicare el que sigue, ténganme paciencia, sayonara.


	5. La llamada

Se que el titulo del capitulo es como el de una película pero es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa, pero espero que lo disfruten.

Aclaraciones:

-Conversación-

(N/A: Notas de la autora o sea mías)

/_Pensamientos_/

(Algunas acciones)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo V: La llamada

Ambos beyluchadores estaban en su habitación del hotel mas que exhaustos después de esa escapatoria que mas pareció maratón, hacia rato que tenían una charla mas o menos decente, exceptuando que se culpaban el uno al otro por lo pasado horas atrás

Kai: -¿Sabias que te odio?- pregunto tirado en la cama como un vago que no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Brooklyn: - Si, hace rato- se callaron mientras miraban el techo, aburridos acostados en la cama, en un silencio un tanto incomodo.

Kai: - Esta conversación se volvió estupida ¿verdad?-

Brooklyn: - Pues si, desde el comienzo lo fue, nada vale que nos echemos la culpa si, total, ya paso- respondió cerrando sus hermosos ojos azules.

Kai: - Y… ¿ahora que hacemos? No quiero volver a salir y que me persigan un montón de idiotas y unas locas- cuestiono, mirándolo esperando que respondiera.

Brooklyn: - ¿Quieres llamar a los chicos para ver que están haciendo en tu casa, mejor dicho, mansión?- sugirió.

Kai: - Bueno- saco su celular y marco el número de su mansión, tras 5 minutos esperando que alguien le contestara al fin alguien lo hizo.

Alguien: - Hola ¿Quien habla?-

Kai: - Soy Kai, pedazo de imbecil-

Alguien: - Ah, Kai, yo ya pensé que te habías olvidado de nosotros-

Kai: - Tenia que asegurarme de que mi casa estaba en una pieza, Ray-

Ray: - Era eso, pues si todo por aquí esta bien, y dime… ¿Qué has hecho con Brooklyn?- pregunto picadamente y aunque Kai no lo viera sabia que tenia en la cara una mirada pervertida imaginándose cosas que no debía.

Kai: - Lo único que hicimos fue salir esta mañana porque dos locas descubrieron que éramos Kai y Brooklyn, nos persiguieron durante dos horas en las cuales se le sumaron cuatro chicas mas, nos escondimos en un callejón por cinco minutos hasta que se fueron, pero al rato un grupo mas grande nos acorralo, luego llegaron los novios, nos insultaron, trataron de golpearnos pero gracias a eso nos escapamos de las locas, pero nos persiguieron de vuelta y llegamos al hotel, lo de siempre¿y ustedes?- Ray al otro lado de la línea tenia la mandíbula por el piso-Ah! Se me olvidaba, el viaje en avión fue un asco, y eso que me dormí la mayor parte del tiempo, también, tengo que dormir en la misma cama que loco pelinaranja y espero que no tengas nada que ver con eso Ray-

Ray: - No como crees- dijo logrando que a Kai le saltara una venita en la sien por el tono que uso.

Kai: - Tienes algo que ver ¿cierto?- pregunto con ganas de lanzar el teléfono por la ventana, tomarse el primer avión a Japón y descuartizarlo vivo.

Brooklyn: - Cálmate, no seas paranoico- le arrebata el teléfono- Ray, pásame a Garland- pidió y se escucho como el chino gritaba llamando al Justice Five.

Garlando: - Hola Brooklyn, y ¿como les esta yendo, no me dejes con la duda- rogó.

Brooklyn: - Que lo primero te lo cuente Ray porque Kai se lo acaba de decir, y si quieres hablar de otra cosa respecto a ya sabes quien no puedo porque Kai esta al lado mió pegado al auricular- respondió

Garland: - Pues pídele que te deje un rato solo-

Brooklyn: - Ya tiene el humor por el infierno así que no me pidas que cabe mi propia tumba- dijo mirando que Kai estaba que lo mataba enseguida.

Garland: - Pásamelo y yo lo convenzo- el ojiazul le devuelve el teléfono y al ratito Kai estaba saliendo al balcón-Asunto resuelto, ahora cuéntame-

Brooklyn:(En un susurro)- Aun no paso nada excepto que cuando nos escondimos en el callejón pues lo que paso fue que él me empujo para que nos escondiéramos tras unas cajas y lo que paso fue que el termino arriba mió- se sonroja la recordarlo-nada mas-

Garland: - ¿Solo eso?-

Brooklyn: - ¿Qué esperabas¡¿Qué lo besara!- pregunto exaltado el pelinaranja temiendo un poco que el bicolor lo hubiese escuchado.

Garland: - A decir verdad si¿cuando te vas a dignar a decírselo, sino lo haces puedes perderlo- aviso.

Brooklyn: - Lo se, pero… tengo miedo- confeso escondiendo su mirada entristecida.

Garland: - En el amor no hay atajos, debes decírselo, sabes que puede dolerte la respuesta que de, pero no hay que temer- agrego su amigo, entendía que tuviese miedo pero sino decía nada perdería su única oportunidad-Brooklyn, escúchame bien, lo que te voy a contar no puedes decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera se te tiene que escapar en un susurro-

Brooklyn: - Esta bien, dime-

Garland: - Sino llegas a decírselo para el final del viaje Tala se le confesara, desde hace tiempo que también le gusta Kai, pero esta igual que tu, no quiere ser herido pero se decidió y dijo que cuando volviese Kai se lo diría- el dueño de Zeus, estaba sorprendido amas no poder, también triste y con los ojos cristalinos.

Brooklyn: - Tal vez sea lo mejor- susurro.

Garland: - ¿PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!- Grito exaltado-¡Respóndeme¿Por qué dices eso!-

Brooklyn: - Si a él le gusta Kai que se quede con él, es mejor opción que yo, soy un cobarde, ni siquiera puedo decir esas simples palabras- contesto deprimido, estaba peor que nunca.

Garland:- Brooklyn, recuerda que todos te apoyamos¿recuerdas que te dije que le contaría a todos? Pues lo hice es por esa misma razón que Tala no esta ahí en ese mismo instante, Bryan que es del mismo equipo de Tala nos ayudo para convencer al pelirrojo de esperas hasta que el viaje que preparamos terminara, no lo eches todo por la borda- replico molesto.

Brooklyn: - ¡Es que no lo entiendes, no es algo que pueda ir y decir asi no mas, no lo es!- dijo casi al punto de gritarlo, pero callo al instante al ver a Kai.

Kai: - ¿Estas bien?- pregunto al verlo exaltado y con los ojos empañados, el pelinaranja se limito a asentir.

Garland: (Gritando como loco desquiciado)-¡POR JESUCRISTO BROOKLYN HAZME CASO O VOY PARA YA Y TE OBLIGO A HACERLO!- Amenazo un poquito fuera de control.

Kai: - Parece que enfadaste a Garland, por como te esta gritando diría que hiciste algo muy malo- comento tomando el teléfono en su mano para acallar los gritos del otro-Por Dios, ya cállate Garland, si vieras como esta tu amigo ya- dijo con un tono de enojo. Al escuchar eso, el que estaba al otro lado de la línea, se quedo estático y Ray tomo de vuelta el teléfono.

Ray: - Discúlpalo, él no quería hacer eso, creo que la conversación con Brooklyn lo saco un poco de quicio- aviso tratando de calmar a Garland que ahora profería todos los insultos que se conocía hasta que alguien amablemente alguien lo calmo, Max lo golpeo y lo dejo en el piso XD.

Kai: - Mientras que me des una idea de como ayudar a Brooklyn lo disculpo- puso como condición, al no tener ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer.

Ray:- Me vas a odias por esto pero tu mismo lo pediste- Kai tenia una mirada intrigante por saber que era lo que le pediría que hiciera para decir que él lo iba a odiar por eso-Aunque no es tan malo, trata de confortarlo, deja de odiarlo y trágate tu orgullo por una vez, a ver si tal vez con eso se empiezan a llevar mejor y de seguro él se calmara- explico, directamente se estaba por reír a carcajadas pero se contuvo por tratarse del chico, "te ríes de mi y estas muerto".

Kai: - Esta bien, odio ser el bueno- cuelga la llamada porque ya se le estaba acabando la batería y a decir verdad ya no soportaba a Ray ni a Garland, lo deja a un lado y se sienta al lado de su compañero, que no se había movido un centímetro desde que lo vio-Se que te pasa algo y haré que me lo digas- dijo.

Brooklyn: - Ya dije que no me pasa nada-

Kai: - Si claro, y yo adoro a Tyson- acoto sarcástico-Mira, se que algo te dijo Garland que te puso asi, y se que tiene que ver con alguien que te gusta, si soy un entrometido por ponerme a escuchar las conversaciones de los demás pero no tenia nada mejor que hacer – explico.

Brooklyn: -¿y sabes quien es?- pregunto con algo de temor por saber la respuesta.

Kai: - Para serte sincero no, solo escuche las partes que gritabas tu o Garland, pero quiero saber aunque no se porque- respondió logrado que Brooklyn soltara un suspiro de alivio-Algo me dice que no quieres que sepa algo, pero los secretos tarde o temprano se descubren-

Brooklyn: - Pero yo no quiero que conozcas este secreto- comento acostándose en la cama pero como si fuera a leer, o sea con la espalda en el respaldo.

Kai:- ¿Lloras por eso?- ve que él asiente con la cabeza. Él también suspira pero resignado-Al menos lograre que dejes de llorar, sino quieres contarme tu secreto bien, no lo hagas- sorpresivamente el ojiazul se le lanza abrazándolo colocando su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello del bicolor intentando detener las lagrimas que seguían emanando de sus ojos. Muy por lo que las personas que lo conocían dirían que haría, hizo algo muy diferente a lo que se hubiesen pensado, él correspondió al abrazo-Sigues siendo un niño- comento pero al tiempo noto que sus mejillas ardían, jeje… el imperturbable Kai se sonrojo Se quedaron un rato asi hasta que vio que el pelinaranja se había dormido en sus brazos, pero no quiso despertarlo solo se movió un poco y se apoyo contra el respaldo de la cama con él encima, se sentía extrañamente tranquilo hasta que sonó el celular, quería mandar al Diablo a quien lo estuviese llamando-Hola- fue lo único que dijo pero extremadamente furioso, entonces escucho hablar a Garland.

Garland: - Kai¿puedes pasarme a Brooklyn?- el bicolor miro a quien tenia arriba y negó-No puedo, esta durmiendo¿por que¿De que quieres hablar con él?-

Garland: - ¿Por que tan a la defensiva Kai, cálmate solo quiero disculparme con él- respondió.

Kai: - Pues, es que… ¿como decirlo?- se mataba pensando en una manera de explicar que Brooklyn estaba durmiendo sobre él.

Garland: - ¿Como decirme que?- cuestiono.

Kai: (Suspiro)- Bueno, después de que colgaron me dispuse a averiguar porque lloraba Brooklyn, y al final el tipo se me lanzo abrazándome y ahora esta durmiendo arriba mío- explico tratando de no sonrojarse al recordarlo pero era un caso perdido.

Garland: - OoO- estaba que no se lo creía y solo tuvo que hacer que su amigo se pusiera a llorar. Entonces se escucho como el chico corría gritando "Adivinen de lo que me acabo de enterar" dejando la conversación con Kai.

Kai: - Este día no pudo ser mas extraño- opino mirando al que dormía sobre él, no pudo evitar notar que el demonio se veía realmente apacible y tranquilo, como si en realidad fuese, todo lo contrario, un ángel-Se que me contaras tu secreto- murmuro para luego poco a poco ir cayendo en la inconciencia con una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del ojiazul.

Con lo que no contaban es con que alguien no pudo estar quieto sin hacer nada, tenia que actuar y no perdería un segundo más.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Realmente me puse romántica en este capitulo, espero que esto recompense la falta de escenas románticas en los primeros cuatro capítulos¿Quién será esa persona? Pues lean el próximo capitulo y se enteraran ¡Ja ne!


	6. Surprise,Tala appears

Acá estoy de nuevo para continuar este fic, y creo que por el titulo ya habrán adivinado que pasara, jeje… disfrútenlo!!!

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

(Algún comentario mío o alguna acción)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo VI: Surprise, Tala appears

La noche fue extremadamente tranquila por la obvia razón de que estaban tan cansados que no tenían ganas de despertarse a media noche y comenzar a insultarse, aunque después de lo que paso con lo del abrazo no creo que se peleen por un buen tiempo. Brooklyn podría decirse que se sentía en el cielo, jeje… abrazado durmiendo a la persona que quería aunque este no lo supiera, hubiera deseado quedarse así un rato mas ya que eran las 10 a.m. pero el otro estaba despertándose, y para aprovecharse un poquito de la situación se hizo el dormido, tal vez así disfrutaría un poco mas.

Kai: - No te hagas que se que estas despierto- dijo el bicolor aunque quien sabe como se entero.

Brooklyn: - Bueno… este… - se quedo sin palabras, o Kai era adivino o él muy obvio.

Kai: - Mira, lo que paso anoche…-

Brooklyn: - Lo siento, no se que me paso… de verdad no se-

Kai: - Iba a decir no importa, no se porque te pones tan nervioso- agrego mirando a sus hermosos ojos azules.

Brooklyn: - Bueno, este… mejor me quito de encima de ti – lo hace e inmediatamente corre al baño a esconder el rubor que tenia en la cara y de paso tomarse una ducha.

Kai:- Que raro- comento y se acomodo mejor en la cama para dormirse un rato mas, si podía lo cual no pudo porque escucho el ruido de la ducha y maldijo unas cuantas veces por tener el sueño tan ligero-Odio a todo el mundo- agrego hundiendo la cara en la almohada como tratando de apaciguar las terribles ganas de tomar un arma y matar a todos.

Apenas a los diez minutos salio el pelinaranja solo con una toalla en la cintura, cabe decir que tenia muy buen cuerpo n///n, Kai se volteo para mirarlo e inmediatamente un sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro O///O, estaba como nunca pensó que estaría, impresionado y con ganas de que ese momento no terminara.

Brooklyn:- ¿Kai?- llamo al verlo embobado, lo llamo unas tres veces mas y el tipo parecía en las nubes porque ni una pizca de atención le ponía a las palabras porque parecía comérselo con los ojos-Podría derrotarte con los ojos cerrados usando un blade de principiante- dijo pero digamos que el bicolor lo único que hizo para pasar la vergüenza fue voltearse rápidamente, se sentía un completo idiota, ¿Cómo se dejo llevar a ese extremo? ¿Ponerse a ver a su enemigo con una toalla no más y encima sonrojarse?

Kai:- Este… - genial, ahora no tenia nada que decir "Maldición, maldición, maldición… " Pensaba totalmente ruborizado y enojado consigo mismo.

Brooklyn:- Ya era hora, volviste a la realidad- dijo con una sonrisa-Exceptuando que estas rojo como tomate- agrego divertido y con cierto tono de picardía.

Kai:- Déjame en paz- ordeno enojado, bien, su mañana no había comenzado nada bien.

Brooklyn:(Intento de silbido XD) Fyu fyu, parece que estas muy apenado, debo contárselo a Garland- opino y agarro el celular de Kai encerrandose en el baño después de cambiarse, no se la va a pasar todo el día solo con una toalla en la cintura ¿no?.

Kai:- No te atrevas ¬¬- pero era tarde, podía escuchar como estaban hablando desde atrás de la puerta-Nadie me respeta- dijo deprimido, si hasta Kai puede deprimirse, no solo enojarse e insultar.

Mientras en el baño.

Brooklyn:- Hola Garland- saludo felizmente.

Garland:- Hola- dijo solamente pero con un tono que denotaba preocupación.

Brooklyn:- ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto, era su amigo y como su amigo tenia el deber de enterarse el porque de la preocupación o lo que fuera que tenia.

Garland:- Es que no encontramos a Tala, desde ayer en el desayuno que no lo vemos, me preocupa que haya ido hasta allá- respondió.

Brooklyn:- ¿Tala?- bien, ahora el deprimido o preocupado era Brooklyn.

Garland:- Pero no te preocupes, no creo que lo haya hecho, espero- susurro lo ultimo.

Brooklyn:- Pues yo lo creo muy capaz, ¿es que todo me sale mal o que?- se preguntaba, primero la persecución, su amigo gritándole por teléfono-Estoy maldito T-T- agrego, sip, ya esta deprimido.

Garland:- Vamos, no digas eso, no es verdad, no te deprimas o Kai me va a insultar de nuevo y cuando regrese de seguro me tortura o mata-

Brooklyn:- ¿Por que la vida es tan deprimente?-

Garland:- No lo se pero si encuentras la respuesta házmela saber- comento divertido.

Alguien:- Dame el teléfono que quiero hablar con él- se escucho decir a alguien, entonces no se supo nada mas porque se pusieron a pelear esas dos personas por el teléfono.

Garland:- No solta, estoy hablando yo-

Alguien:- Hablaste ayer dos veces con él, déjame a mi-

Garland:- Hey, sin morder loca-

Alguien:- Entonces dame el teléfono-

Garland:- Esta bien Ming Ming, tu ganas, loca rabiosa-

Brooklyn:- n.nU, bueno… este… ¿Ming Ming?- llama.

Ming Ming:- Hola Broo-chan, y dime ¿como te va con el señor témpano de hielo?- pregunto.

Garland:- Ming, no deberías preguntar esas cosas sin antes cerciorarte de que nadie mas que él te escuche- se escucho reprender.

Ming Ming:- Oops, lo siento Broo, dime ¿esta cerca el sr. Antisocial?-

Brooklyn:- No tengo idea pero tengo un presentimiento- se dirige a la puerta y al abrirla se ve a Kai justo al lado-Bueno, ni hablar en paz se puede, debo haber nacido martes trece para que estas cosas me sucedan- comento.

Kai:- ¿Qué quieres? Encima que me robas el celular-

Brooklyn:- Lo pedí prestado- dijo haciéndose el inocente.

Kai:- ¬¬ si claro- dijo sarcásticamente.

Brooklyn:- Bueno, pero me dejas terminar de hablar con Ming Ming, sino se va a exaltar y a poner como una loca-

Kai:- Esta bien, pero luego me lo devolves ¿entendiste? ¬¬- pregunto enojado.

Brooklyn:- Si ahora aléjate de la puerta y no trates de escuchar de lo que hablo con ella- cierra la puerta de un portazo-No se puede tener privacidad en ninguna parte, bien Ming Ming, ¿Qué preguntabas?-

Ming Ming:- Pregunte como te iba con Kai-

Brooklyn: - Creo que bien- respondió. Se escucha que devuelta pelean por el teléfono.

Ming Ming:- Regrésamelo, estaba yo-

Garland:- Bien dicho, estabas ahora estoy yo-

Ray:- Ninguno de los dos, ahora hablo yo- les arrebata el tema de discusión, el bendito teléfono-Hola Brooklyn, suerte con Kai y no te preocupes por lo de Tala, de seguro anda por ahí caminando, lo conocemos, siempre desaparece repentinamente y aparece al rato, seguramente esta en el parque- intento animar el chino.

Brooklyn:- Esta bien… bueno, ¿alguien quiere hablar con Kai o nos despedimos ya?- silencio sepulcral y algunos grillos hicieron aparición, bueno no se mostraron sino que hicieron ruido XD.

Ray:- Un minuto, yo quiero preguntarle algo- se acordó de repente, como si se le hubiese prendido el foco de la cabeza.

Brooklyn:- Ahora te lo paso- sale del baño, no encontrando al bicolor-Tomo muy literal lo que dije- agrego-Bueno, Ray, tendrás que esperar hasta que lo encuentre-

Ray:- ¿Desapareció?- pregunto.

Brooklyn:- Sip, y no tengo ni la mas remota idea de en donde esta-

Ray:- Seguramente salio, bueno, cuando lo encuentres dile que me llame ¿OK?-

Brooklyn:- Si, esta bien, nos vemos y despídeme de Garland, Ming Ming y todos los demás- pidió y colgó-Veamos, si yo fuera Kai ¿Adonde me iría?- se pregunto mientras tanto el bicolor andaba caminando por el quinto piso del hotel, este tenia un casino y una sala de beyblade para practicas o lo que fuese.

Kai:- Creo que tome muy literalmente lo que dijo, bueno, no importa, tarde o temprano me devolverá mi celular-/Eso espero/ siguió caminando hasta el ascensor. Cuando las puertas del mismo se abrieron digamos que casi casi le da un infarto pues adentro estaba TALA -O-O-

Tala:- Hola Kai- dijo tranquilamente y Kai no salía de su sorpresa, estaba mas que impactado, ¿Qué rayos hacia Tala en ese hotel, mas bien, que hacia en Las Vegas?-¿Kai?- llamo al ver que no reaccionaba-Que raro, Kai, Bryan dijo que eras un imbécil y que podría vencerte en un segundo- nada, seguía como momia-Creo que ya se murió-

Kai:- ¿Qué tonterías dices?- pregunto al recuperar su autocontrol y escuchar el ultimo comentario estúpido de Tala.

Tala:- Fyu, que suerte, pensé que estabas muerto- dijo medio aliviado.

Kai:- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Tala:- Solo paseaba n.n-

Kai:- ¬¬ si claro- dijo sarcástico.

Tala:- Esta bien, me tome unas vacaciones, ¿contento?-

Kai:- No, pero ese es otro tema-

Tala:- ¿Y el loco pelinaranja?-

Kai:- Hablando con Garland por mi teléfono ¬¬- recordó molesto-Me pregunto si dejara de quitármelo sin permiso- murmuro.

Tala:- Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que terminaste en unas vacaciones con él?- pregunto curioso.

Kai:- Los idiotas de mi equipo y el suyo nos tendieron una trampa pero yo la descubrí, aunque de todas formas es mejor viajar con él que con Tyson- explico.

Tala:- Ah, yo ya pensaba que eras un tonto por no descubrir cuando te estas engañando-

Kai:- ¿Tu piensas? ¬¬-

Tala:- Claro, ¿no se nota?-

Kai:- No- contesto.

Tala:- Eres muy cruel y yo que vine solo para verte-

Kai:- O.o ¿Qué que?- pregunto sorprendido sin poder creérselo.

Tala:- Este… no, nada, olvídalo- dijo antes de que preguntara más cosas y se le arruinara su pequeño plan-¿Y desde cuando que están acá?- cuestiono para desviar el tema.

Kai:- Desde hace dos días apenas, cinco mas y tendré que volver a soportar a Tyson y sus sandeces T-T- recordó deprimido todas las preguntas boludas que le hacia el chico tormenta.

Tala:- Pues... suerte- dijo solamente entonces se empezaron a cerrar las puertas del ascensor con Tala aun adentro, este de un salto salio, cayendo encima de Kai.

Kai:- Sabia que eras idiota y esto lo demuestra- dijo molesto, primero su celular y ahora un tonto le cae encima-Mi día ya empeoro- agrego deprimido. Entonces de la nada aparece… BROOKLYN.

Brooklyn:- Hola- saludo igual que Tala anteriormente solo que un poquitín deprimido por ver la pose tan comprometedora entre ambos-¿Interrumpo?- pregunto logrando un sonrojo en ambos.

Kai:- ¡Quítate de una vez Tala!- le grito-Maldición, este dia no puede ser peor-

Persona: (Desde unos altoparlantes)-_Informamos que una fuerte tormenta arrecia en las calles, favor de los huéspedes de no salir a menos de que sea una emergencia, gracias por su atención_-

Kai:- Mejor me callo- finalizo, tal vez si seguía hablando se les caía el techo encima XD.

Brooklyn:-Y… ¿Qué tanto hacían?- pregunto.

Kai:- Nada, el imbécil que vez acá-señala a Tala- Salto del ascensor y me cayo encima- explico antes de que malinterpretara todo.

Brooklyn:- Ah, yo ya pensaba que necesitarían una habitación- bromeo aunque ni a él le hacia gracia eso.

Kai:- ¿Con él?- señala al pelirrojo nuevamente-Prefiero salir con esta tormenta y que me parta un rayo-

Brooklyn:- Exageras, como de costumbre- dijo-Por cierto, toma- le devuelve al fin su celular.

Kai:- La próxima pedílo antes-

Brooklyn:- Si, te aseguro que lo usare mas de una vez así que si vuelves a preguntarte donde esta tu celular, ya sabes- río.

Kai:- No me hace nada de gracia- opino, seguía molesto.

Brooklyn:- Lo que me recuerda… ¡A si! Ray dijo que lo llames que quiere hablar con vos- informo.

Kai:- Bien, ahora ¿yo adonde iba?- se pregunto, pues con todo el alboroto ya se le había olvidado-Afuera, maldición, encerrado y con estos dos, mi vida es un desastre- opino, realmente estaba como para saltar del techo del hotel.

Tala:- Nunca vi a Kai tan deprimido- dijo preocupado.

Brooklyn:- Yo tampoco- se dedicaron a mirar a Kai que ahora estaba empezando a decir todas las cosas malas que le pasaron en la vida, parecía que en cualquier momento agarraba un cuchillo y se lo clavaba.

Kai:- Y tuve que conocer a Tyson, ese tipo me saca de quicio cada dos por tres, luego esta Ray, maldición, es demasiado calmado me crispa los nervios tanta calma, y Max, hay si que no lo entiendo, ¿Cómo demonios le hace para sonreír todo el tiempo? ¿Se inyecta algo o que?-

Brooklyn:- Bueno, no quiero saber toda tu vida Kai, y creo que Tala esta igual así que cálmate antes de que te de un infarto, estas muy exaltado.

Kai:- Mi vida es un infierno T-T- finalizo deprimido contra una pared-Y para completar el cuadro, están ustedes dos, mátenme de una vez, ya me jodieron la existencia todos los que conozco-

Brooklyn:- Tala, tu que lo conoces mejor ¿siempre actúa así cuando se deprime?-

Tala:- Te juro que nunca lo vi así, esta pero que nunca-

Brooklyn:- Veamos, ¿Qué puedo hacer?- se puso a pensar en una manera de calmar a Kai-Kai- Llamo luego de cinco minutos de reflexión.

Kai:- ¿Que?-

Brooklyn:- Tala dijo que si dejas de decir tonterías con respecto a tu vida y exageraciones besa a la pared-

Tala:- ¿Qué yo que? O.O- pregunto confundido y sorprendido.

Brooklyn:- Bueno, que quieres, no se me ocurrió otra cosa-

Kai:- Bien, ya me quitaron la depresión ahora mi pregunta es ¿en serio?-

Brooklyn:- Claro que no, estoy seguro que Tala jamás lo haría, era solo porque ya me molestaba tu estado depresivo-

Kai:- bueno, ya estoy tranquilo, solo con ganas de matarlos, nada nuevo- dijo calmado.

Tala:- Que suerte, sino te iba a mandar a un psicólogo-

Kai:-¿Con que lo ibas a pagar? Además vos estas más loco que yo-

Brooklyn:- ¿Quién quiere ir a comer algo?- pregunto.

Kai:- Yo, no me dejaste desayunar porque ni podía levantarme-

Brooklyn:- Eso no fue mi culpa, Garland me deprimió-

Kai:- Pero no era para que te me lanzaras y encima te quedaras dormido encima mío-

Tala:- O.o O.O-

Brooklyn:- No fue mi culpa-

Kai:- Fue idea de Ray que te consolara-

Brooklyn:- ¿Ves? No fue mi culpa sino de Ray y Garland-

Kai:- Esta bien, esta bien, los culpo a ellos pero la próxima no te pongas a llorar como colegiala-

Brooklyn:- No estaba llorando como colegiala y tu no le deberías haber contado eso a Garland-

Kai:- Garland, Garland, Garland, ¿es lo único que sabes decir?-

Brooklyn:- ¿Qué? ¿Estas celoso de él?-

Tala:-Escúchenme- ignorado como siempre.

Kai:- Nunca, ¿y por que habría de estar celoso de ese idiota?-

Brooklyn:- Yo que se, eso solo tu lo sabes-

Tala:- Oigan- nadie le hace caso.

Brooklyn: - Tonto-

Kai: - Llorón-

Brooklyn: - Antisocial-

Tala:-¡Por amor a Dios escúchenme!- grito al ser ignorado tan olímpicamente y solo estando a un metro de cada uno.

Brooklyn/Kai:-¿Qué quieres?- preguntaron molestos.

Tala:- Que me expliquen todo eso de lo que están hablando porque no les entiendo un pepino-

Kai:-No es de tu incumbencia-

Tala:- Dios, ¿Por qué me torturas? T-T-

Kai:- Ya no importa, me voy a llamar a Ray- Kai se va dejándolos solitos sin saber que demonios fue lo que paso.

Brooklyn:- ¿Quieres ir a almorzar?-

Tala:- Bueno- y se fueron a almorzar, después de semejante alboroto que armaron ahora se van tranquilitos como si nada hubiese pasado

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiji, aca termina este capitulo


	7. ¿Amenaza o advertencia?

Antes que nada siento si ofendí a cualquier persona con los comentarios de algunos de los personajes, como los de Tyson, Ray y Max en el capitulo anterior, gomen nee es solo por diversión XD.

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

(Comentarios míos o alguna acción)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo VII: ¿Amenaza o advertencia?

Después de tal lío que armaron cada uno se fue a hacer lo que tenia ganas, mientras que Brooklyn y Tala almorzaban tranquilamente, Kai llamaba a Ray sentado en la cama de su cuarto.

Kai:- Responde maldito experimento de gato- dijo mientras esperaba a que contestaran el bendito teléfono, llevaba intentándolo tan solo cinco minutos pero ya la paciencia se le estaba acabando-Al fin- dice al escuchar a alguien decir "hola".

Garland:- No era para tanto fueron unos pocos minutos y es que no encontrábamos el teléfono-

Kai:- O.o ¿como que no encontraban el teléfono?-

Garland:- Si es que cuando me pelee con Ming Ming y Ray por este pues nos olvidamos de donde lo habíamos dejado, ya que es inalámbrico podía estar en cualquier parte-

Kai:- Dios santo- murmuro cansado, eran apenas las 12 y ya quería que fuese medianoche para volver a dormir pensando que todo lo que había pasado fuese solo un mal sueño, una simple pesadilla.

Garland:-¿Y para que llamaste Kai?-

Kai:- Brooklyn me dijo que Ray quería hablar conmigo-

Garland:- ¡Ah! Cierto, lo olvide, habías desaparecido-

Kai:- ¿Desaparecido? Ni que me hubieran raptado-

Garland:- Pero para que Brooklyn tarde una hora y pico buscándote no es para menos-

Kai:- Solo pásame a Ray- se escucha como el luchador llama al boy cat (Nuevo nombre para Ray XD).

Ray:- Hola Kai, ¿como anda todo por ahí?-

Kai:- Podría ser peor- dijo con desgano al recordar la tan inesperada e indeseada llegada de Tala.

Ray:- Este... por casualidad ¿esta Tala por ahí?- pregunto porque desde hacia rato que lo buscaban por toda la casa y ni rastro de él, pobres, no saben nada.

Kai:- Esta almorzando con Brooklyn-

Ray/Garland (Que seguía escuchando la conversación):-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron fuera de si. Kai tuvo que alejar su oreja del teléfono o lo dejaban sordo.

Kai:- No griten lunáticos- les ordeno.

Ray:- Garland se nos jodio el plan- dijo en voz baja olvidando el pequeño detalle de que estaban hablando con Kai.

Garland:- Tienes razón, maldición, debimos encadenarlo en uno de los calabozos de la casa de Kai-

Kai:- ¿Se dan cuenta de que escucho todo lo que dicen?-

Ray:- A decir verdad, no, por eso susurrábamos- se escucha el sonido de un golpe-No era para que me pegaras Garland, además el pregunto-

Garland:- Se nota que te falla el cerebro- dijo resignado-No importa, solo dile lo que querías decirle- le dice.

Ray:- Esta bien, mandón- susurra.

Garland:- Te escuche- mientras Kai ya quería matarlos por tremenda estupidez.

Ray:- Bien, bien, Kai...-

Kai:- Antes me respondes que están planeando- recordó.

Ray:- Pero el plan es para Tala, por eso dijimos lo de encadenarlo en uno de los calabozos, esta vez no tiene que ver contigo-

Kai:- Mientras que sea así... habla de una vez-

Ray:- Bueno, ¿que quería decirle Garland?-

Garland:- Eres un caso perdido... yo que voy a saber que querías decirle tonto-

Ray:- Ya me acordare, mientras ¿como pasaste la noche?- pregunto recordando lo que Garland les había dicho.

Kai:- Ahora tengo dolor de espalda- se quejo.

Garland:- Esta bien, ¿y que paso cuando se despertó?-

Kai:- Se intento aprovechar de la situación haciéndose el dormido-

Garland:- El me dijo que había dormido muy bien- (N/A: Que mentiroso). Dijo logrando un sonrojo en el blanco rostro de Kai.

Ray:- Es cierto, dijo que estaba muy cómodo y por eso se hizo el dormido- (N/A: Otro mentiroso)

Kai:- Estoy seguro de que mienten-

Ray:- ¿Que? Yo no te mentiría con algo así-

Kai:- Cuando hablas así me das a entender que me estas mintiendo, eres tan predecible Ray-

Ray:- Esta bien, lo que dije yo fue mentira pero Garland dijo la verdad-

Kai:- Si, claro, y yo soy Madona-

Ray:- Pregúntale a Brooklyn después-/Por favor diosito lindo que Brooklyn lo admita/ rezaba con las manos juntas como haciendo una plegaria, como si Dios fuese a hacerle caso o Brooklyn pudiese escucharlo, que desesperado.

Kai:- Lo haré, no te preocupes y si es mentira ya sabe lo que haré- respondió con una sonrisa maléfica surcando sus lindos labios. A Ray le dio escalofríos pero por el tono que uso, lo conocía y ese tonito solo indicaba que iba a hacer algo-Bien, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme al principio que se te olvido?-

Ray:- Te digo la verdad-un minuto de silencio muy incomodo se produjo-No me acuerdo- respondió, a Kai ya le estaba colmando la paciencia y sabemos que Kai tiene muy poca.

Kai:- ¡Entonces cuando te acuerdes me llamas maldito remedo de beyluchador! o - le grito muy molesto.

Ray:-Ya, ya no era para que te exaltaras- trato de calmarlo.

Kai:- Ray, estas acabando con la poca paciencia que me queda, estas jugando con fuego y ya sabes lo que dicen-

Ray:- A decir verdad, no se ¿Qué dicen?- pregunto haciéndose el inocente.

Garland:- Luego te cuento que dicen Ray, no quiero que Kai cuando vuelva te asesine así que mejor recuerda de una maldita vez que era lo que querías hablar con él que yo también me estoy impacientando- dijo.

Ray:- Creo que era un comentario de Ming Ming, pero no me acuerdo en serio que me dijo que le dijera-

Garland:- Por eso digo que eres un caso perdido- suspira resignado, ahora entendía porque Kai los llamaba grupo de descerebrados/Kai, te compadezco/

Ray:- ¡Ya me acorde!- exclamo muy feliz, hasta podrían confundirlo con Max

Kai/Garland:- Ya era hora-

Ray:-Ella me dijo que te preguntara si te gusta Tala-

Kai:-¡¿QUE?!- pregunto muy exaltado y sorprendido por tan inusual pregunta/Se me hace que se fumaron de una/

Ray:- A mi no me mates, fue Ming Ming quien pregunto-

Kai:- Claro que no me gusta Tala, que pregunta estúpida-

Ray:- ¿Y Brooklyn?- pregunto aprovechando la ocasión-.

Kai:- No, ya déjense de preguntas estúpidas-/Demonios, ¿a quien se le ocurre siquiera pensar eso?/

Garland:- Eran solo unas preguntas, no era para que te exaltaras tanto u.u- opino tranquilamente.

Kai:- Imbéciles- murmuro furioso.

Ray:- Bueno, por cierto Tyson siguió tu consejo y se puso a dieta, la cosa mala es que es sonámbulo y se despierta a las tres de la mañana para ir a la cocina, la ultima vez casi se come una extraña sustancia multicolor que se preparo dormido- sonríe al recordar ese extraño incidente.

Garland:- Es verdad, Mystel lo probo y sigue inconsciente-

Kai:- Genial- murmuro con una expresión sádica.

Garland:- Bueno Kai, nos vemos en cinco días a menos de que mandes a alguien a matarnos, bye bye- se despide y cuelga. Kai se pregunta diez veces si seria buena idea hacer eso.

Mientras tanto Brooklyn y Tala almorzaban tranquilamente.

Tala:- ¿Y por que decidiste venir en unas vacaciones con el señor antisocial?- pregunto al fin.

Brooklyn:- Porque si- respondió simplemente-¿Y tu por que decidiste venir así de repente?-

Tala:- Es una razón personal que no puedo decirte Brooklyn-

Brooklyn:- ¿Y esa razón no se llamara de casualidad Kai?- cuestiono logrando que Tala escupiera lo que estaba tomando-Veo que acerté- dijo con tono irónico.

Tala:- ¿Y como lo sabes?- se atrevió a preguntar con total desconfianza.

Brooklyn:- Tengo mis contactos- (N/A: ¿Es mi imaginación o habla como hombre de negocios?)

Tala:- No me digas, Garland, Mystel, la entrometida Ming Ming, Bryan, Ray, Max, Tyson que mas que contacto es un estorbo, y creo que Crusher-

Brooklyn:- Bueno, era algo obvio jeje… - rió.

Tala:- Bueno, no importa quien haya sido mientras que no interfieras- dijo tranquilo.

Brooklyn:- ¿Y si lo hago que?- pregunto desafiante.

Tala:- Te elimino- dijo muy serio.

Brooklyn:- ¿En serio?- pregunto con un tono poco creíble, su mirada lo delataba, no era la de siempre, demostraban que no estaba muy de acuerdo con todo eso, era algo difícil de describir, era mas la sensación que daba la verlos lo que hizo que Tala no creyese en su falsa "inocencia".

Tala:- Si, ¿algún problema?-

Brooklyn:- Que interfieres- confeso, podría decirse que era una faceta que nadie había visto en él, y una que no quería que muchos conocieran menos Garland, por eso siempre su actitud calmada frente a los demás, podría decirse la parte fiera del siempre calmado Brooklyn, la que lo incitaba a luchar por lo que quería.

Tala:- Que lastima, porque ya me propuse obtenerlo y no me detendrás-

Brooklyn:- Créeme, se más de una manera de sacarte del camino- forma una sonrisa diabólica, muy poco usual en él, cada vez se parece más a Bryan.

Tala:- Parece que el gato saco sus garras- comento muy tranquilo ante la rara y medio atemorizante expresión del beyluchador.

Brooklyn:- Podría decirse- dijo calmado.

Tala:- ¿Y que motivos tienes para hacer eso?-

Brooklyn:- El mismo motivo que vos- agarra su vaso de la mesa.

Tala:- ¿Lo quieres?-

Brooklyn:- Iie (No)- hace una pausa ante la confusión en el rostro del pelirrojo tomando un sorbo del liquido de su vaso-Lo amo- sigue tomando su jugo de naranja XD.

Tala:- Eres un total misterio- opino, estaban demasiado tranquilos para estar hablando de ese tema, y mas sobre eliminarse unos a otros-Al final será él quien elija ¿no?-

Brooklyn:- Si, no se dejara manipular por nadie, eso es lo que lo hace tan especial, es libre-

Tala:- Es verdad, libre como un fénix- (Que linda comparación) entonces aparece de repente Kai asustándolos y quitándoles todo ese halo de misterio que tenían alrededor, por poco y Tala se cae al piso con silla y todo XD.

Kai:- ¿De que tanto estaban hablando?- pregunto como instigándolos con esa miradita que te dice que respondas o no querrás saber lo que te hará luego.

Tala:- De cosas triviales, como que están haciendo en tu casa y cosas así-

Kai:- Por alguna razón desconfió de tu palabra ¬¬- dijo.

Tala:- Pues es la verdad, además ¿para que te mentiría? No hicieron nada malo en tu mansión excepto la fiesta del otro día, nada mas-hace una pausa al ver que se había equivocado y no tendría que haber contado eso.

Kai:- ¿Hicieron una fiesta en mi casa? O.o-

Tala:- Si pero no te preocupes no rompieron nada- susurra- solo algunos jarrones y una pintura jeje…-

Kai:- Te escuche ¬¬ ¿de que era la pintura?-

Tala:- Creo que estabas vos, tu abuelo y otra persona que no tengo ni la más pálida idea de quien era-

Kai:- ¿Por casualidad esa persona no tenia el pelo medio gris, usaba anteojos y una bata como de medico?-

Tala:- Si ¿por que? ¿Quién era?-Kai no contesta y viendo lo que sucedería Brooklyn se aleja disimuladamente de ellos diciéndole "Nos vemos, tal vez", pero se queda cerca para ver que sucedería-¿Y eso por que?- se pregunto.

Kai:- Tala, eres un verdadero ¡IDIOTA!- le grito muy furioso al pelirrojo-Era el retrato de mi padre imbécil- también se va, sabia que la indiferencia era el peor daño, y mas sabiendo que esa persona se sentiría culpable por un largo tiempo- Vamonos Brooklyn- le dice al pelinaranja que estaba escondido detrás de una planta XD.

Brooklyn: (Un poco dudoso por la temible mirada de Kai)-Bueno, que va- suspiro resignado, a Kai no se le puede casi llevar la contraria y menos cuando esta tan enojado.

Kai:- Maldito imbecil- iba murmurando además de otros insultos.

Brooklyn:- Deberías calmarte, estas igual que esta mañana, bueno, un poquito mas calmado-

Kai:- No lo soporto, es un insoportable, se la pasa jodiendome la vida como todos los que conozco-

Brooklyn:- No es para exagerar- opino, aunque no le gusto para nada ese comentario, las pocas esperanzas cada vez era menos.

Kai:- Eso creo, si pudiese me alejaría de ellos para siempre pero son como la gripe siempre te encuentra-

Brooklyn:- La paciencia es una virtud- dice tranquilo.

Kai:- Pues ya me la colmaron-

Brooklyn:- Pues yo me voy creo que al cuarto piso, nos vemos- sale corriendo antes de que Kai decida también comenzar a insultarlo o ignorarlo.

Kai:- Solo, de nuevo- susurra y se va a su cuarto del hotel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si, lucha Brooklyn, lucha, jeje… creo que me emocione de más. Bueno, creo que seguiré actualizando más rápido que antes, a eso del capitulo 4 que me tarde cinco meses mas o menos en publicarlo, creo que en dos semanas estará el próximo, eso depende de si me siento inspirada y no me pongo a escribir cualquier otra cosa XD.


	8. ¿Kai celoso?

Regrese y con este historia mas que loca según yo y tal vez uno que otro lector, no creen?? Pero lo que importa es que lo publique al fin, lo tenia escrito pero no tenia Internet T-T.

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

(Algún comentario mío o acción de los personajes)

/_Pensamientos_/

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo VIII: ¿Kai celoso?

Hacia mas o menos una hora del suceso relatado en el capitulo anterior y muy pocas cosas habían pasado, los dos "enemigos mortales" se mantenían alejados. Kai se tomo una siestita, Garland y Ray rompieron otro jarrón "por accidente". Nada que sea bueno contar. Al fin y al cabo estaban tranquilos pero alterados.

Brooklyn:- Debo llamar a Garland- se decía desde hacia un rato pero por alguna razón no lo hacia. Se había quedado en el cuarto piso mirando a la nada, o a una pelusa que daba vueltas en el aire, quien sabe XD-Iré- dijo muy decido parándose del sillón en el cual estaba sentado pero a los cinco minutos se volvió a sentar en el sillón que tenia tras él-¿Qué demonios me pasa? Nunca estuve tan indeciso, mierda- si, señoras y señores, este pelinaranja tan lindo y civilizado también puede decir insultos-Tal vez sea por él, cierto, le tengo que quitar de nuevo el celular- /_Que no se enoje es una emergencia_/ (Cuantas emergencias tiene).

Se regresa a su habitación y allí sobre la cama encontró al bicolor durmiendo tranquilamente, nadie diría, si lo viese, que normalmente se la pasa insultando cada dos por tres o pensando en torturas-Bien, ¿Dónde estará su celular?- se pregunto en un murmullo casi inaudible y comenzó a revisar las mesitas de luz a cada lado de la cama, por debajo de la misma por si se le había caído al chico, nada. Al cabo de diez minutos se rindió sentándose en la cama. Entonces una idea surco su mente. Cuidadosamente se fijo sobre la cama, mas específicamente cerca de donde Kai estaba, buscando indicios de donde demonios podría estar el condenado celular, lo encontró pero… -Dios esta en mi contra T-T- lloriqueo, el bendito celular estaba justo en la mano de Kai, si Brooklyn, parece que Dios te odia.

Kai:- Por mil demonios… zzzzzz- seguía durmiendo a pesar de que alguien hablaba al lado suyo.

Brooklyn:- Tiene el sueño pesado u.u-/_Mejor para mi :D_/-Kai… suelta el celular- dijo con esa vocecita como de fantasma, bien bajito a su oído-Ni caso me hace-

Kai:- Bastardo hijo de… - se da vuelta contrario a donde estaba Brooklyn apretando mas fuerte el celular en su mano.

Brooklyn:- T-T Voy a llorar-cinco minutos de silencio-Tengo una idea: D- se acerca a Kai con ¿un paquete de maní?-Si lo intercambio con esto ni cuenta se dará mientras duerma- los trata de intercambiar pero hasta en sueños Kai es terco como mula-Con un demonio solta el maldito celular ò.ó- y como si Dios lo hubiese escuchado (Dios:- A mi no me metas ¬¬) Kai se da vuelta durmiendo cara arriba con los brazos extendidos-Dios, luego te doy las gracias- dice al ver que ya le había aflojado al celular y rápidamente los cambia-Cuando se despierte me matara, si me encuentra claro :D- comenta y se va del cuarto antes de que el "bello durmiente" se de cuenta de su treta-Soy un genio- dice al salir.

Kai:- Ni ahí- dice desde la cama.

Brooklyn:- Todo me sale mal T-T-

Kai:- ¿Qué te dije sobre quitarme mi celular?-

Brooklyn:- Que te lo pida antes u.u pero estabas durmiendo así que no te quejes-

Kai:- Entonces me despertabas-

Brooklyn:- No quería arriesgar mi vida-

Kai:- ¿O.o?-

Brooklyn:- Ray me advirtió que no te despertara porque te pones de malas así que era mejor eso a que terminaras lanzándome por el balcón- explico.

Kai:- Ni que yo fuera el peor ogro del mundo-/_Ray me las pagaras_/.

Brooklyn:- Pues todos piensan eso-

Ka/_Corrijo lo que dije, todos me las pagaran_/- No importa pero en serio, la próxima me pides el celular primero, ¿entendiste? ¬¬- pregunto muy serio.

Brooklyn:- Si, claro-

Kai:- Hablo en serio, al próxima te tiro por el balcón-

Brooklyn:- Ya entendí- dijo resignado y se fue con el celular.

Kai:- Un día de estos yo mismo me lanzare de un balcón- comento al aire y se volvió a dormir, si podía. Mientras tanto Tala quien sabe donde andaba, después del almuerzo desapareció como si de un fantasma se tratara

Tala:- Él será mío y de nadie mas muajajajajaja- entonces alguien lo golpea en la cabeza.

Kai:- Un día de estoy te matare por decir estupideces- si pues, parece que pospuso su siesta y se fue a caminar por ahí encontrándose con Tala riendo como maniaco psicópata.

Tala:- Este… - no sabia que decir, se quedo perplejo pensando en que tal vez ya lo descubrieron, ni dos horas duro su secreto… -No escuchaste nada ¿o si?- pregunto muy preocupado.

Kai:- Además de tu risa de lunático desquiciado fugado de un psiquiátrico, no- respondió mientras intentaba descifrar en que piso había terminado, pues bien, salio de su cuarto y después de ahí no se acuerda de cómo llego hasta ahí, parece que tiene memoria de corto plazo o andaba despistado.

Tala:- Genial- murmuro aliviado-¿Ya me perdonaste?-

Kai:- Nunca ¬¬- respondió muy serio.

Tala:- ¿Nunca vas a perdonarme:3- cuestiono poniendo ojitos de cachorrito XD.

Kai:- Ahora menos que menos-

Tala:- Rayos, ¿Cómo es que funciono con Bryan?-

Kai:- Porque él anda loquito con vos tarado y deja de susurrar que igual se te escucha todo lo que decís idiota- comento.

Tala:- Con razón cuando le robe su blade no me hizo nada… y con razón encontré fotos mías en su habitación- hace memoria de ese día.

-----Flash back-----

Estaba caminando por un pasillo camino a la habitación de Bryan y al llegar estaba cerrada la puerta así que la forzó, inmediatamente la abrió pudo ver todas las paredes tapizadas con fotos de él y algunas de unos asesinatos llenos de sangre, tripas y cadáveres.

Tala:- Bryan, necesitas conseguirte un pasatiempo- murmuro al ver eso y se fue. Al ratito llego Bryan con una caja.

Bryan:- Bien, a continuar con el tapizado- dice muy sonriente sacando de la caja muchas fotos mas comenzando a pegarlas en todos los espacios vacíos sin siquiera notar que la cerradura estaba rota.

-----Fin Flash back-----

Kai:- Lamento interrumpir tu recuerdo pero… nah mentira… deja de rememorar el pasado y deci me de que tanto te reías- le ordeno que le dijera.

Tala:- De nada, es que me acorde de algo muy gracioso que paso antes de irme-

Kai:- ¿Que?-

Tala:- Pues… que a Tyson lo estaban usando de piñata humana porque le pegaban con palos y el zarpado de Bryan con un caño en todo su cuerpo, fue tan divertido aunque no entiendo como es que no se quejaba-/Al menos no le mentí, me alegra recordar que fui yo quien lo dejo inconsciente, nunca confíes en mi Tyson muajajajajajaja/.

Kai:- ¿Por qué estoy rodeado de locos psicópatas?- se preguntaba resignado mientras veía pasar por ahí a Brooklyn con un chico de pelo negro y ojos escarlata casi de la estatura de Brooklyn, solo un poco más alto de traje azul oscuro.

Tala:- Wow, ¿Quién es ese chico?- pregunto medio pasmada el pelirrojo mientras a Kai le daba un ataque de ¿celos?

Kai/ ¿Quién demonios es ese chico?... ¿Qué me importa?... no es de mi incumbencia ¿cierto?/ ¿Adivinen quien volvió?... la consciencia de Kai.

CK:- Claro que es de tu incumbencia-

Kai:- Oh no, otra vez tu, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?-

CK:- A decir verdad… no :D-

Kai:- Déjame en paz, no quiero escuchar tus tonterías de nuevo-

CK:- O vamos, no son tonterías y tu bien lo sabes-

Kai:- Son tonterías y punto- afirmo muy seguro mientras seguía mirando a ese par con clara mueca de desagrado.

CK:- No puedo creer lo terco que eres… no puedes aceptar que te da celos ver a ese pelinaranja con otro… que tierno- dijo con voz melosa.

Kai:- Que te calles dije y no estoy celoso ni mucho menos soy terco-

CK:- Y encima lo sigue negando- agrega con el mismo tono.

Kai:- Dios, líbrame de esta calamidad y tú déjame en paz, en serio, ya no te soporto-

CK:- Hey, solo te hable el otro día, escúchame cuando tengo algo importante que decirte-

Kai:- Mientras que no sea otra tontería- suspiro cansado aun podía verlos a lo lejos en el pasillo y digamos que el otro chico no era nada santo ni mucho menos tímido y precavido-Le cortaría esa mano si pudiera- murmuro al ver que le tocaba justo donde la espalda pierde ese nombre XD.

Tala:- Nunca pensé verte así de furioso Kai y mucho menos celoso- comento encendiendo la furia de ese hermoso ángel de fuego y haciendo que la consciencia de Kai se fuera.

Kai:- ¡QUE NO ESTOY CELOSO! ò.ó- estallo el bicolor atrayendo la atención de varias personas que pasaban por ahí de paso de Brooklyn y el chico misterioso.

Tala:- No era para gritarme- dice aun tapándose los oídos por si se le ocurría gritar de nuevo.

Chico:- Que loco ha de estar-

Brooklyn:- Jeje… no, normalmente es así- dice con una gran gota en la cabeza.

Chico:- ¿Lo conoces?-

Brooklyn:- Si, es con quien le dije que vine-

Chico:- ¡Ah!, ya veo, el dueño de tu corazón… mejor me voy, creo que no es conveniente que siga aquí, tiene un carácter un tanto explosivo y asesino por lo que me has contado y he confirmado ahora- comenta-Seguramente nos volveremos a ver Brooklyn- agrega dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Brooklyn:- O///O Este… eso creo- logra articular mientras que a Kai lo están devorando sus celos y no creo que pueda aguantar mucho mas, esta casi ahorcando a Tala al ver tal osadía por parte el chico al despedirse.

Kai:- Maldita sea, no estoy celoso, no estoy celoso, no vuelvas a decir que estoy celoso . - decía mientras además de ahorcarlo golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared en cada sacudida.

Tala:- A… uxilio… no… puedo… respirar- decía mientas trataba de quitarse a Kai de encima sin mucho éxito hasta que llego Brooklyn al rescate.

Brooklyn:- Kai… vas a matarlo- menciono detrás de él al ver que Tala ya se estaba poniendo morado XD y cambiaba de color.

Kai:- Se lo merece- dijo al momento de soltarlo dejando que cayera al piso inconsciente o medio consciente, quien sabe solo para golpearse nuevamente y si no estaba inconsciente antes ahora de seguro lo estaba.

Brooklyn:- ¿Y que hacían por acá y por que gritaste como histérico de nuevo "que no estoy celoso"?-

Kai:- Por una tontería que dijo Tala y solo paseaba, aun la tormenta no cesa y no puedo salir- explico tratando de no mirarlo, no era su plan gritar en medio de un pasillo que no estaba celoso, suerte fue que no dijo su nombre porque sino ahí si que no podría volver a verlo nunca mas.

Brooklyn:- Por cierto… ¿no harás nada por Tala? Esta casi muerto tirado en el piso- noto el ojiazul mirando a Tala con verdadera pena.

Kai:- No pienso hacer nada por ese inútil, ya me saco de quicio otra vez- dijo a modo de respuesta mirando lleno de furia a Tala que parece que va a andar un rato desmayado, mas por los golpes recibidos-¿Y quien era ese tipo?- pregunto refiriéndose al anterior acompañante del pelinaranja.

Brooklyn:- Nadie, solo alguien que me encontré mientras caminaba y hablaba por tu celular, tomamos algo y nada mas- contó tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a picar al pelirrojo con una varita de quien sabe donde saco-Vamos, despierta Tala, Kai dice que te comprara un Ferrari, una mansión en Mónaco y te dara 5 billones de dólares- dice y al instante Tala se despierta.

Tala:- ¿En serio? -- dice con dos estrellitas en vez de ojos y una gran sonrisa de tonto.

Kai:- No ¬¬- respondió muy serio y Tala se volvió a colapsar.

Brooklyn:- Que mala suerte tenia pensado invitarlo esta noche-

Kai:- ¿Invitarlo? ¿Adonde?- cuestiono mirándolo como volvía a picar al inconsciente con la varita.

Brooklyn:- Al salón del tercer piso, hoy que es viernes hay baile en el salón que vimos cuando llegamos- contó mientras decía "te duele… te duele…" picando a Tala hasta el cansancio. En un momento determinado el pelirrojo ojiazul se harto.

Tala:- ¡CLARO QUE ME DUELE IDIOTA!- grito lo más fuerte que podía.

Brooklyn:- No era necesario que te exaltaras así-

Tala:- ¿Como quieres que le haga si un idiota me esta clavando un palito insistentemente?-

Brooklyn:- Lo que dijiste sonó muy indecente ¿sabias?-

Tala:- Déjame en paz y ¿Dónde esta Kai?-

Brooklyn:- Ahora que lo dices… creo que se fue al tercer piso al ver el salón donde va a haber un baile esta noche, iba a invitarte pero como no quieres seguir escuchándome, me voy, nos vemos- se va dejando a un desorientado Tala que no sabe que hacer, su plan se había ido por el caño desde que había llegado.

Tala:- ¿Y ahora que hago?- se pregunto. Mientras Kai andaba rondando por el tercer piso tratando de recordar donde demonios estaba el dichoso salón, despistado, estaba justo atrás suyo y ni cuenta se daba.

Kai:- ¿Dónde demonios esta ese salón? Creo que me equivoque de piso, tal vez… - se da vuelta y justo frente a él había un gran cartel que decía _"Esta noche disfrute del baile con su pareja. Entrada_ (Con una flecha que señalaba a la derecha)"-No puedo creer que no vi ese cartel antes y esa puerta, este viaje me esta afectando u.u –Dice algo mas- "Solo entrada en parejas o.-"(y una carita guiñando)-o.o Eso si que no ò.ó- empieza a correr camino a su habitación como si el diablo le pisara los talones aunque no creo que le tenga miedo al diablo XD-Brooklyn, espero que lo que haya leído no sea cierto- dice entrando en el cuarto encontrándose al chico que se estaba cambiando, un sonrojo muy fuerte se hizo presente aunque solo le faltase la remera.

Brooklyn:- ¿Y que leíste?- pregunto no entendiendo nada y menos porque estaba tan acalorado XD.

Kai:- u///u Lo que decía el cartel del baile de esta noche, lo de entradas en pareja- dice dándose vuelta para no mirarlo.

Brooklyn:- Si, ¿por?-

Kai:- ¿Cómo que "por"? Que yo sepa no hay ninguna pareja y decía "obligatorio"-

Brooklyn:- Nah, por eso no te preocupes, tengo un plan- forma una sonrisa muy macabra pero la cambia rápidamente por una sonrisa común.

Kai:- Cada día eres mas extraño y espero que no hayas planeado nada raro ¬¬- opina mirándolo de forma muy rara, válgame la redundancia.

Brooklyn:- Tu solo no te preocupes, no pasara nada… creo- susurra.

Kai:- Espero que no pase nada- murmuro mas para si que otra cosa.

Brooklyn:- No pasara nada, te lo aseguro- /Mentira pero mejor que no te enteres hasta esta noche jeje… /

Kai:- Yo solo te advierto-

Brooklyn:- Bien, bien, lo que me recuerda, Tala también va a ir- a Kai parece que se le detuvo el mundo porque se quedo de piedra en donde estaba, de no ser porque respiraba diría que le dio un paro cardiaco y con las tensiones que tiene no me sorprendería. Y así se alistan para la fiesta y a mi me va a encantar escribir ese capitulo nn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y aquí termina y espero que les guste porque el que sigue a mi me va a encantar en serio escribirlo, habrá invitados sorpresa jeje… y algunos muy indeseados, muchos secretos y alcohol como en toda fiesta. Sayonara!!!


	9. ¡FIESTA! I Parte

Y no puedo creer lo poco que me tarde en publicar este capitulo, que inspirada estaba, incluisve ya esta el proximo escrito solo debo pasarlo a la compu y ya esta Y la fiesta llego!!! Y si querían sorpresas pues las van a tener, varios secretos se les escaparan a más de uno y unos cuantas invitados sorpresa jeje.

Aclaraciones:

-Conversación-

/_Pensamientos_/

(N/A: Alguna divagación mía)

(Alguna acción)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo IX: ¡FIESTA! I parte

Ya debían de ser las ocho cuando alguien toco a la puerta de su habitación.

Kai:- Tala, si eres tu te juro que te mato si vienes a decir otra estupidez- amenazo como prediciendo quien era y parece que le acertó porque detrás de la puerta estaba el pelirrojo.

Tala:- ¿Es adivino o es mi imaginación?- se preguntaba hasta que el bicolor le abrió la puerta.

Kai:- Habla, no tengo todo el día- ordeno apareciendo vestido con una camisa negra con las mangas arremangadas y los primeros botones desabrochados, un pantalón un tanto ceñido al cuerpo y el pelo mojado.

Tala:- Que impaciente- dice cerrando los ojos pero al abrirlos casi se le da un paro cardiaco-OxO-/Dios, estoy en el cielo, que sexy se ve/

Kai:- Asco- exclama al ver que comenzaba a babear-Cada día se nota mas que se cayo de la cuna cuando era pequeño- murmuro al ver que se había quedado paralizado.

Brooklyn:- Se me hace que Tala se murió y no me sorprendería- opino apareciendo, él llevaba puesta una remera también con las mangas arremangadas para que pareciese musculosa y un pantalón de esos militares.

Kai:- A mi tampoco- y con la aparición de Brooklyn Tala salio de su ensimismamiento-Parece que ya reacciono- /Maldición, si se quedaba como antes no vendría y no tendría que soportarlo/-¿Y para que viniste Tala?-

Tala:- Que poca memoria tienes, vine a acompañarlos al baile ese del tercer piso- responde.

Kai:- En serio¿tienes pareja?- pregunto con una sonrisa malvada.

Tala:- No y tu tampoco- punto para Tala.

Kai:- Pero parece que Brooklyn tiene un plan que dudo mucho funcione- agrega.

Brooklyn:- Va a funcionar además alguien va a ayudarme-

Kai/Tala:- ¿Quien?- preguntaron al unísono confundidos.

Brooklyn:- Es alguien que estoy seguro vieron hoy, mas exactamente hoy cuando Kai grito que no estaba celoso, de quien no se pero eso dijiste-

Kai:- ¿Te refieres a ese chico vestido de traje medio pervertido de esta tarde?-

Brooklyn:- Si… un minuto ¿Por qué medio pervertido?-

Kai:- Por nada, cosas mías- responde restándole importancia al asunto.

Tala:- Te refieres porque le tocaba… - recibe un fuerte golpe por parte de Kai que lo manda a estamparse en una pared cercana quedando inconsciente.

Kai:- Dime ahora el plan o no querrás saber que haré- amenazo el bicolor con el ceño fruncido.

Brooklyn:- Solo vamos, ya te enteraras cuando lleguemos- por unos segundos curva una sonrisa muy maligna, pero por tan poco tiempo que nadie se dio cuenta-Además… dejaste inconsciente a Tala, tenemos que despertarlo- otra vez la sonrisita y esta vez un balde de quien sabe donde saco lleno de agua.

Kai:- Este chico cada vez es mas malvado- murmura al ver que se preparaba para tirarle el agua con balde y todo y así lo hizo, a los segundos Tala se despertó sobresaltado empapado de pies a cabeza maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos puras sandeces y cosas en ruso que solo Kai entendía.

Brooklyn:- Fue mas fácil que la ultima vez- opino muy sonriente y mas por haber "casi" ahogado a la competencia XD.

Tala:- ¿Eres demente o solo idiota?- Brooklyn se lo pensó un momento dejando muy extrañados a los otros dos.

Brooklyn:- Creo que mas la primera cuando alguien no me cae muy bien pero normalmente seria la tercera, tranquilo e inteligente- responde haciendo que se caigan al mas puro estilo anime.

Tala:- Opto por la segunda- dice recuperado de la caída reciente.

Kai:- Ya déjense de estupideces y vamonos antes de que decida asesinarlos… de nuevo- susurra muy molesto, los otros dos le hacen caso, mejor eso a recibir la furia de Kai Hiwatari.

Al llegar pudieron ver una fila un tanto larga, le daba la vuelta a todo el piso XD, y si vieron alguna vez en alguna parte en esos hoteles de Las Vegas un piso puede ser muy grande.

Kai:- Esto me esta colmando la poca paciencia que tengo- comento al ver la "pequeña" fila.

Brooklyn:- Pues… ¿Qué hacemos?-

Kai:- Tu eras el del plan, dinos-

Brooklyn:- Yo tenia un plan para entrar por lo de parejas no para filas como las de los torneos de beyblade- dijo en su defensa el pelinaranja viendo que la fila avanzaba a paso de tortuga.

Tala:- La vida es muy injusta-

Kai:- Mejor cállate que tu ere el causante de la mayoría de mis desgracias junto con Tyson, Max, Ray, los compañeros de ese y la mayoría de las personas que conozco-

Tala:- O sea todos-

Kai:- La mayoría, no todos algunos ni me molestan pero seguramente es solo porque los he visto y nunca he hablado con ellos-

Brooklyn:- Siento interrumpirlos pero ¿podrían dejar esa discusión para después?- pregunta amablemente mientras veía fijamente hacia un lugar.

Kai:- Lo que sea- se calla.

Tala:- ¿Y a quien estas mirando?-

Brooklyn:- A quien me va a ayudar- respondió señalando al chico que anteriormente habían visto con el Justice Five.

Kai:- Maldición- murmura, ya se puso celoso de nuevo.

Tala:- Me lo va a quitar- susurro sin que nadie de nadie lo escuchase viendo que Kai tenia una mirada asesina dirigida enteramente al chico desconocido. El chico se acerca a Brooklyn.

Chico:- Es un placer volverte a ver- le dice besando su mano como si de una dama se tratase.

Brooklyn/_Aunque no quiera decírselo me harta que haga eso_/ pensaba mientras que a Kai le regresaban sus celos y su molesta consciencia.

CK:- Te lo están quitando- tarareaba muy feliz tratando de provocarlo.

Kai:- No me pueden quitar algo que en un principio nunca fue mío- le respondió.

CK:- Entonces admites que te gustaría que fuese tuyo ¿no?- pregunto con instigación.

Kai:- No quise decir eso idiota, simplemente déjame en paz-

CK:- Esta bien pero con el alcohol vas a soltar la lengua jiji… - murmuro.

Kai:- Te escuche y para que sepas aunque tome no me emborracho así que deja de decir idioteces ¬¬- ordeno con clara mueca de enfado.

Chico:- Un placer conocerlo a usted, Kai- dice tendiéndole una mano.

Kai:- Lo que sea- opino molesto, trata de hacerse el chico bueno y amable, pensaba mirándolo, esta vez estaba vestido con un jean azul oscuro y una camisa blanca, muy casual si tomamos en cuenta que antes vestía un traje en colores oscuros.

Chico:- Por cierto, mi nombre es Aoi Mihachi- nota al pelirrojo-Y tu debes de ser Tala Ivanov¿cierto?- cuestiono.

Tala:- Si pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Aoi:- Verdad, que descortés de mi parte, Brooklyn me ha hablado sobre ustedes dos, vino con Kai Hiwatari y se encontró con usted hoy ¿no?-acoto muy seguro.

Tala:- Bueno, es cierto pero ahora que recuerdo para que vinimos no es para hablar contigo sino para entrar así que alguien dígame como lo haremos si esta esa fila larguisima- pido, podría jurar que vio una sonrisa medio macabra en los labios de ese chico y de Brooklyn.

Aoi:- Eso es muy sencillo, en realidad ustedes no tendrán que esperar en la fila solo actuar un poquito- muy bien ahora si tenia una sonrisa macabra en sus labios.

Kai:- Estas bromeando ¿actuar¿Para que?-

Brooklyn:- Ya veras- lo jala de un brazo y Aoi a Tala hasta llegar al principio de la fila-Tenemos reservaciones-dice.

Aoi:- A nombre de Aoi Mihachi- le dice al guardia.

Guardia:- ¡Sr. Mihachi!- exclamo el guardia con verdadera sorpresa-Se que tiene reservación señor pero me dijeron que era obligatorio para todas las personas sin excepción que tenían que entrar en parejas- explico el hombre.

Aoi:- No debe preocuparse por eso¿verdad Brooklyn?- le pregunto.

Brooklyn:- Es verdad- entonces abraza por la espalda a Kai recargando su cabeza en su hombro, Kai se tensa por tal acto. Tala estaba al borde de hacer una escena por eso-Yo he venido con él¿verdad, Kai?- le susurra sensualmente al oído. Kai no puede ni reaccionar, estaba shockeado por lo sucedido pero como todas las cosas, termino al momento de responder un torpe "si". El guardia los miraba muy extrañado.

Aoi:- Créame, ellos si son pareja, vinieron a este viaje juntos- contó, lo primero era mentira pero los segundo completa verdad.

Guardia:- Pero… - intentaba refutar, no estaba nada convencido de todo eso.

Brooklyn:- Oh, vamos¿no puede dejarnos pasar¿O acaso piensa que mentimos?- pregunto al momento que mordisqueaba ligeramente el lóbulo de Kai, y este seguía en las nubes, no entendía nada de nada, y si él no entendía nada imagínense a Tala.

Tala:- O.O-

Aoi:- Yo he venido con esta preciosura que ve a mi lado- dice tomando de improviso a Tala por la cintura acercándolo a si, tomando con la mano vacía su rostro hasta estar a unos pocos centímetros sus caras. (N/A:- Y yo digo¡QUE ACTORES! Y que hermosos n.n).

Guardia:- Esta bien, pueden pasar-

Brooklyn/Soy el mejor actor del mundo/-Gracias-agradece tomando de la mano a Kai para entrar pues parecía como medio muerto y Tala andaba igual. Apenas estuvieron adentro-Ahora puedo decirlo… ¡Soy el mejor actor del mundo! non- dice muy alegre aunque sin soltar a Kai que al escuchar eso sale de su shock.

Kai:-¿Actor?... ahora lo entiendo, me lo hubieses dicho tonto, sabe lo idiota que quede al estar simplemente ahí parado además de lo mal que se vio, por eso el guardia no te creía ni pizca, aunque como no es verdad, no me sorprende- dice todo corrido separándose de Brooklyn casi al instante.

Brooklyn:- No me dirás que lo hice mal ¿o si?- pregunto picaramente-Fue lo mejor que he hecho y tu si que quedaste como bobo, parado ahí con la boca entreabierta sin poder decir nada- dice empezando a reír.

Kai: -Actor de cuarta- murmuro pero no se le escucho por la música que sonaba, aunque no me crean era salsa, dios, ya quiero ver a Kai bailar, ha de ser un gran espectáculo XD.

Brooklyn:- De todas formas ¿entramos o no?- cuestiono con una gran sonrisa de triunfo al saber la respuesta, tendría que darle la razón

Kai:- Si pero… -

Brooklyn:- Nada de peros, entramos y punto- mientras Tala andaba en el cielo porque se movía por inercia, guiado por su anfitrión Aoi que andaba tocando donde no se debe.

Kai:- Tu amigo Aoi es un pervertido-

Brooklyn:- Nah, simplemente esta algo atraído por Tala jiji… - rió por lo bajo mirando a los otros dos y luego a Kai que quien sabe porque estaba de nuevo con los ojos como huevos fritos XD-¿Kai?-

Kai:- O.O- seguía mirando fijamente a la entrada y adivinen quienes estaban allí, pues todo el grupito de los Blade Breakers y Justice Five con Bryan de colado porque quería ver a su "obsesión" ¡Tala!

Brooklyn:- Dios santo- murmuro al ver al grupo, extrañamente Garland cargaba a Mystel y bien cerquita de él andaba Ray como vigilando o algo así. Tyson y Daichi solamente caminaban tranquilamente al lado de Max que estaba muy hiperactivo por comerse una bolsa de azúcar de un kilo en el avión. Ming Ming quien sabe porque andaba regalando besos a quien se le cruzara, de paso les daba su número telefónico. Crusher andaba muy despistado y Kenny seguía muy de cerca de Ming Ming.

Kai:- ¿Qué diablos hacen acá grupo de pelmazos? Si me fui fue para no tener que soportarlos por todos los dioses- casi grita a todo pulmón.

Garland:- Vinimos a divertirnos un poco- dice muy feliz y se acerca a Brooklyn-Y a llevarnos a Tala- le susurra.

Brooklyn:- No creo que me sea competencia, alguien que conocí acá se encargo de él, ahora el problema será Bryan, porque todos lo saben y cuando digo todos lo saben me refiero también a Tala, que Bryan anda intentando algo con él-

Garland:- Debiste esperar a que terminara de hablarte al mediodía, te iba a decir que vendríamos pero se me olvido, lo siento jeje- explica y se disculpa.

Kai:- ¿De que tanto hablan? Y no te atrevas a decir que planeaste todo Brooklyn porque te descuartizo- amenazo muy furioso empezando a atraer la mirada de los que ya se encontraban allí.

Brooklyn:- Créeme que no fue mi idea ni estaba enterado, es mas me acaba de contar Garland porque vinieron- /_Que me crea, que me crea, tiene que creerme ò.ó, es la verdad por primera vez u.u_/

Kai:- ¿Y por que vinieron?- pregunto inquisitivamente con los ojos entrecerrados y una venita palpando en su frente.

Garland:- Vinimos a divertirnos un poco y de paso a llevarnos a Tala para que no los moleste- contesto con una gran gota de sudor en la frente por la mirada nada agradable que Kai le dirigía a su persona y un gran escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo /_Tengo un mal presentimiento_/ y así como lo pensó sucedió.

Bryan:-¡QUE SUELTES A TALA PERVERTIDO!- decía mientras trataba de separar al mencionado de los brazos de Aoi.

Aoi:- ¡Que no!- grito abrazando mas fuerte a Tala¿y este? Pues no tenía ni idea de que pasaba, desde que habían entrado estaba como muerto y parece que seguirá así un largo rato o cinco minutos más, quien sabe.

Brooklyn:- Comenzaron los problemas-

Kai:- Los matare un día de estos a ver si con eso puedo tener paz-

Garland:- ¿Por qué yo? Dime Dios¿por que? Si yo rezo todos los días, me porto como un ángel, puedo decir uno que otro insulto pero no exagero como Kai o Bryan… - empezó a decir de rodillas en el piso mirando al techo justo donde había una cámara.

Guardia:- La juventud de hoy- dice moviendo la cabeza negativamente viendo por un monitor a Garland y los demás del grupo.

Bryan:- Tala¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme? Me dijiste que cuando salieras con alguien mínimo me dirías el nombre-

Brooklyn:- Pero solo lo conoce de hoy Bryan, de esta tarde- le comenta viendo como se deprime en una esquina.

Tyson:- ¿Vamos a comer algo Daichi?-

Daichi:- Claro- se van a comer algo y a decir verdad hago esto porque sino me hago un embole con los personajes -.-

Ray andaba muy cerca de Garland y Mystel seguía desmayado, si se acuerdan esta así desde que tomo un extraño jugo hecho por Tyson, en un momento determinado todo el grupo se junto en dos grandes mesas circulares que tienen esos asientos en forma de medialuna color rojo.

Garland:- ¡Demonios Mystel despierta de una vez!-

Ray:- Toma- le alcanza un vaso con agua y se lo lanza en la cara a Mystel.

Mystel:- ¡Auxilio no se nadar!- grita al despertarse y encontrarse empapado. Todos se le quedaron viendo con una gran gota en la cabeza.

Garland:- Lo que me faltaba, Mystel no sabe nadar, Ray tiene complejo de gato, Kai parece mafioso y asesino, Brooklyn tiene cambios muy drásticos de humor cuando nadie parece verlo, Tyson y Daichi son un par de glotones, Max es un adicto a la azúcar, Kenny tiene una gran obsesión por Ming Ming y Bryan por Tala, además de este ser un psicópata sádico, ese chico Aoi es un pervertido de aquellos, Crusher es un despistado de primera, Ming Ming anda con delirios de grandeza¿soy el mas normal acá o que?-

Kai:- No te creas la gran cosa, eres un perfeccionista-

Brooklyn:-Que no puede dormir sin su osito de peluche que llama Antonio-

Mystel:- Que además nos hace entrenar a las tres de la mañana mientras finge que nos vigila pero en realidad esta dormido-

Ming Ming:- Que siempre le pide plata a su hermana o hermano porque son número uno en el deporte que juegan-

Garland:- ¿Algo mas?-

Max:- Si, que le gusta Ray non- agrega muy contento pero todos ahora miran de reojo a Ray y a Garland.

Ray:- ¿Quién quiere ir a la pista?- sugiere para cambiar el tema.

Garland:- Yo te acompaño-

Ray:- Preferentemente que sea alguien que no duerma con un peluche -.-

Mystel:- Yo te acompaño Ray- dice a pesar de estar mojado-

Ray:- Bien¿alguien mas?- de quien sabe donde se escucha a un grillo-O vamos, no sean tan aburridos-

Kai:- Llévate a Tyson antes de que comience a pedir comida y de paso a Daichi, temo por mi dinero ¿sabes?- pidió con la cabeza para atrás.

Ray:- Bien, siempre me dejan a cargo de esos dos, ni que fuera su niñera-

Kai:- Pues lo pareces- murmuro el bicolor a lo que todos asienten-Pero ahora tiene ayuda- agrega refiriéndose a Mystel-Y Garland tiene competencia por Ray-

Brooklyn:- ¿Lo dices por Mystel?-

Garland:- No te atrevas Mystel o les digo que duermes con piyama de una pieza de los ositos cariñositos- golpe bajo.

Todos:- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUhhhhhhhhhhh!- dicen todos viendo a un muy sonrojado Mystel tropezarse.

Mystel:- Eso fue un golpe bajo señor mantita de Barnie- contraataca.

Garland:- Eso también fue un golpe bajo mantita de los teletubies- y así empezó una pelea revelando muchos secretos vergonzosos como los que acaban de leer, por ejemplo que Garland mojo la cama hasta los 8 o 9 años o que Mystel se creyó gato durante la mayor parte de su vida, eso explicaría el porque quiere a Ray ¿no?

Max:- Me aburro- al fin puso el grito en el cielo-Me voy con Ray-

Kai:- Ahora que me acuerdo¿a Max no le gustaba Ray también?- todos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio siendo Garland y Mystel quienes hablaron primero o mejor dicho gritaron.

Mystel/Garland:- ¡¿QUE?!- gritaron a todo pulmón viendo como bailaban Ray y Max cumbia.

Garland:- Aprovechado con exceso de azúcar en la sangre-

Mystel:- Maldición, con razón cada vez que estoy con Ray y Max lo llama el acude de inmediato- murmuran ambos con una miradas llenas de odio para el rubio de ojos azules.

Kai:- Tontos- les dice-Todo el mundo sabe que a Ray le gusta solo Max, inclusive el despistado de Tyson que un día miraba la televisión, a la hora apenas se dio cuenta de que el televisor estaba apagado- contó mientras miraban a Tyson bailar con Daichi ¿o estaban peleando de nuevo?

Brooklyn:- Kai, no seas aburrido y mínimo baila un poco- le dice ocultando una sonrisa muy malévola mirando a los demás que estaban sentados, incitándolos a hacer algo, total todos sabían que a él le gustaba Kai así que un poquito de ayuda no hace daño ¿verdad?

Kai:- No gracias, prefiero quedarme acá toda la noche- dice cruzándose de brazos. Todos los que estaban allí sentados se miraron entre si y formaron la misma sonrisa malvada que Brooklyn.

Garland:- Jamás pensé que Kai no supiese bailar-

Mystel:- Es cierto, aunque si te lo piensas nunca lo hemos visto bailar, no creo que sepa-

Kai:- ¬¬- /_No oigo, no oigo, no puede estar pasándome esto_/

Ming Ming:- Es verdad, Kai ¿no te da vergüenza?-

Bryan:- Kai, Kai, Kai, si no sabes bailar dilo y ahórrate todo- dice sin soltar a Tala que seguía en los brazos de Aoi despertándose.

Kai:- ¬¬- /_Los odio, los odio, los odio, maldita sea, no es posible que me este pasando esto, si se bailar malditos pero no me van a sacar de donde estoy sentado_/

Aoi:- Es verdad, no debería avergonzarse-

Tala: (Quien al fin estaba despierto)-Nunca lo imagine de ti Kai, Bryan te apuesto 15 dólares a que no sabe bailar-

Bryan:- No es justo, yo iba a apostar eso-

Tala:- Pero entonces no seria una apuesta- todos comenzaron a reír y Brooklyn a ensanchar una sonrisa triunfante, sabia que Kai cedería.

Kai:- ¡CALLENSE!- Estallo y se levanto de su lugar tomando a Brooklyn en el proceso de irse a la pista, Ray estaba que no podía aguantarse las ansias de ver a Kai bailando. Aoi le hizo unas señas al DJ y puso "Boom boom" de Chayanne.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y se van a quedar con las ganas de ver a Kai bailar porque acá se termina el capitulo seguramente para Navidad o Año Nuevo tengo el siguiente como regalo n-n a ustedes lectores y lectoras.


	10. ¡FIESTA! II Parte

Y como ya termine de dar las materias que me lleve puedo dedicarme enteramente a mis fic wiiiiii siiii, y en especial a este XD.

Si querían saber que seria de Kai, Tala y Brooklyn borrachos en una fiesta pues este es su capitulo, Kai bien borracho, Tala se colapsa de nuevo y digamos que a Brooklyn se le escapo un secreto frente a Kai, todo eso y mucho mas en este capitulo. (Eso me sonó muy a comercial -.-)

Aclaraciones:

-Conversación-

/_Pensamientos_/

_Algo escrito_

(Alguna acción)

(Algún comentario o desvarío mío XD)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo X: ¡FIESTA! II Parte

En coro empezó a sonar la canción y Kai y Brooklyn en el medio de la pista porque la verdad nadie sabe porque lo hicieron pero se alejaron dejándoles espacio para bailar. El primero digamos que por ser más bajito le tocaría ser guiado por Brooklyn, ambos se ponen frente a frente y Kai quiere que lo trague la tierra en ese mismo momento al haber caído en esa maldita trampa.

Kai:- Me las pagaran- murmura.

Brooklyn:- No seas amargado y trata de disfrutarlo un poco ¿si?-

Kai:- No lo haré, simplemente bailare y les cerrare sus malditas bocas- comienzan a bailar muy movidos y cercanos el uno del otro, con las manos entrelazadas arriba moviéndose de un lado a otro (N/A: No me culpen please, no se como describirlo ;-;)

(Coro)

_Boom boom  
pon a gozar tu cuerpo con el boom  
boom boom  
pon a gozar tu cuerpo  
boom boom  
pon a gozar tu cuerpo con el boom  
boom boom  
pon a gozar tu cuerpo  
_Varias volteretas e intentos de Brooklyn de acercársele de mas XD, simplemente imaginadse el video, pues están bailando como si fuesen el mismo Chayanne solo que de a dos.  
_Libera tu energía  
las cosas malas fuera de tu vida  
que suenen las campanas  
que a cada día hay que ponerle ganas  
Mezcla el sabor  
con gotas de sol  
y bate fuerte, que la noche es mágica  
fuego y pasión a todo color  
arriba los sentidos y baila baila baila!  
_Otra vez el coro pero solo que mas lento haciendo que se muevan seductoramente, a mas de uno ya se le debe estar cayendo la baba ¿no creen?

Kai:- Cuidado con lo que tocas-

Brooklyn:- jeje n.nU-  
_Desata el movimiento  
que tu lo sientas al compás del tiempo  
que el boom de tus latidos  
con esta fuerza estén a un solo ritmo  
Mezcla el sabor  
con gotas de sol  
y bate fuerte, que la noche es mágica  
fuego y pasión a todo color  
arriba los sentidos y baila baila baila!  
Boom boom  
pon a gozar tu cuerpo con el boom  
boom boom  
pon a gozar tu cuerpo  
boom boom  
pon a gozar tu cuerpo con el boom  
boom boom  
pon a gozar tu cuerpo_

Yo diría que ya se están cansando pero por lo que se ve ni un poquito, que condición física han de tener.

_Boom boom  
pon a gozar tu cuerpo con el boom  
boom boom  
pon a gozar tu cuerpo  
boom boom  
pon a gozar tu cuerpo con el boom  
boom boom  
pon a gozar tu cuerpo  
Arrímate, despréndete  
boom boom  
y suelta el cuerpo  
Arrímate, despréndete  
boom boom  
y suelta el cuerpo  
_Un pequeño intermedio en el que se mueven casi al unísono, a pesar de empezar a cansarse siguen bailando casi con la misma intensidad dejando a muchos boquiabiertos entre ellos a sus compañeros. La música suena lenta y el cantante, en este caso Chayanne en esta parte canta lento haciendo que se muevan al compás de la música para luego comenzar de nuevo lo movido.  
_El boom de tu latido  
que tenga un solo ritmo  
ven a bailar conmigo_

_El boom de tu latido  
que tenga un solo ritmo  
ven a bailar conmigo  
_Otro intermedio lento en el que digamos que parecen parejita de la manera tan seductora que se mueven ambos y digamos que a Kai ya le esta afectando los tres tragos que se tomo antes y Brooklyn lo disfruta de lo lindo XD.  
_El boom de tu cadera, ay  
el boom de tu cadera, ay  
el boom de tu cadera...  
el boom de tu cadera, ay  
boom boom  
pon a gozar tu cuerpo con el boom  
boom boom  
pon a gozar tu cuerpo  
boom boom  
pon a gozar tu cuerpo con el boom  
boom boom  
pon a gozar tu cuerpo  
_Finaliza la canción y ambos quedan a muy corta distancia respirando agitadamente, Brooklyn como cargando a Kai, ¿vieron esas poses en el tango al final? Pues muy parecido a ella.

DJ:- Nunca en mi vida vi bailar a alguien igual-dice por el micrófono siendo correspondido por la ovación general del publico, silbidos, gritos y sobre todo aplausos.

Todos:- O.O- Fue un shock general por decirlo de alguna manera.

Tala:- Dios santo, Kai es el mejor bailando y Brooklyn no se queda nada atrás O.O-

Garland:- Nunca creí que Brooklyn pudiese hacer eso O.O Que manera de manejar a Kai-

Aoi:- Por todos los dioses que manera de mover las caderas Dios O.O- XD

Tyson:- ¿Te vas a comer eso, viejo?- dice señalando una hamburguesa de quien sabe donde saco.

Kai:- ¡TOMA ESO TALA!- grita muy triunfante sonriendo arrogantemente re feliz pero muy cansado.

Tala:- O.O- le dio otro shock al pobre, a este paso se va a morir de un infarto u.u.

Brooklyn:- Eso si que fue agotador- dice mientras se sienta y toma su vaso.

Garland:- ¿En donde aprendiste a bailar así? o.o- pregunto realmente intrigado y sorprendido.

Brooklyn:- Aoi me enseño un poco y lo demás simplemente me deje llevar- responde muy contento. A Kai no le gusto nadita ese comentario.

Aoi:- Si pero bailaste mejor que a la tarde, te felicito de verdad- sigue sin soltar a Tala o ya se le entumió el brazo y no siente nada de nada.

Brooklyn:- Por cierto, ¿algún día vas a soltar a Tala?-

Aoi:- No hasta que ese loco maniaco se vaya- Brooklyn miro que Bryan también sostenía a Tala.

Brooklyn:- ¿Y cual es tu excusa Bryan?- pregunto.

Bryan:- Sabes perfectamente que quiero a Tala así que estaría por demás decirlo- responde tranquilamente mientras se toma su segunda copa de Vodka.

Kai:- Esto se va a poner feo cuando se tome el cuarto y si es con tequila sálvese quien pueda- advierte a los presentes mirando que apenas era el segundo-Dos más y acá se arma un lío de aquellos-

Ray:- Por cierto, Kai ¿tu de donde sabes bailar?- pregunto muy intrigado.

Kai:- Eso no te incumbe experimento de gato- respondió intentando mantenerse medianamente cuerdo, pero con el cuarto trago encima era algo difícil de lograr.

Max:- Amigos, creo que Kai esta borracho- noto viendo que sus mejillas mostraban ahora un ligero tono carmesí.

Bryan:- Kai ¿borracho? Esto será un evento para la posteridad- dice con una gran sonrisa y claro él iba por el tercero ya. Mientras Garland sacaba de una mochila que había llevado una cámara que enfoco justo en Kai que se peleaba con su propio vaso u.u ya empezamos con tonterías que harían los borrachos XD. Y también a Bryan que le reñía a Aoi, por tal vez décima vez, que soltara a Tala pero también lo apuntaba con este… su vaso amenazándolo pensando que era su blade, sip, ya comenzamos las tonterías XD.

Ray:- Justo me viene a tocar este grupo de locos u.u- se lamentaba.

Mystel:- Tienes razón-

Ray:- Tu formas parte de ese grupo Mystel, no te enorgullezcas-

Mystel:- Malvado T-T Si yo te quiero tanto- (N/A: Es mi imaginación o ese comentario ya lo escribí antes O.o)

Brooklyn:- Esto se va a poner peor de lo que esta, y es muy posible que eso pase- comento mientras en vez de tomar alcohol, mejor dicho evitaba tomar algo con alcohol, bebía una gaseosa, no quería terminar borracho como Garland que se había tomado cuatro de un solo trago en menos de cinco minutos-¡OH! Dios, Garland, dime que no estas ebrio, por favor dímelo- rogó medio desesperado.

Garland:- ¡Martín! n.n- exclamo muy alegre.

Brooklyn:- ¿Martín? O.o- / _¿Quién rayos es Martín?_/-Garland, dime ¿Cuántos dedos vez?- pregunto mostrándole tres.

Garland:- Cincuenta non- contesto muy feliz.

Brooklyn:- Esta bien mamado- concluyo dejándolo con sus delirios y para que molestase a Mystel, Max y Ray de paso XD mientras él se dedicaba a ver que le pasaba a Kaicito cuando se pasaba de tragos, esto va a ser divertido. Primera etapa de Kai borracho:

Kai:- Los odio a todos, me hacen la vida imposible, díganme ¿que les he hecho para que me jodan todo el tiempo?- pregunto muy deprimido.

Brooklyn:- Primera etapa: Depresión PD: Ya esta igual que hoy por la mañana solo falta que se ponga a llorar como quinceañera y hay si que los deja a todos bien extrañados y sorprendidos, aunque aquí estoy yo para consolarlo jeje… - dijo anotándolo en una libretita que tenia a mano, que le quito a una de las camareras cuando pasaba aunque esta le pego un cachetada a Bryan diciendo pervertido o.o ya entenderán porque ¿no? XD.

Bryan:- No lo entiendo, si yo no hice nada T-T Nadie me quiere- se deprimió también. Segunda etapa de Kai borracho:

Kai:- Sabes, la vida no es tan mala si te lo piensas, si existen guerras, genocidios, asesinatos, corrupción y un gran etcétera pero también están el amor, la bondad, la amistad y toda esa cursilería- todos se le quedan viendo como si fuese un extraterrestre de otro planeta, uno muy lejano a decir verdad.

Todos:- O.O-

Brooklyn:- Segunda etapa: Etapa Positiva PD: Nunca quiero escuchar que Kai diga algo igual, estoy al borde de preguntarme quien es en realidad Kai pero al verlo recuerdo muy bien que hasta en sueños es un loco, por eso no hay duda, Kai es un loco con complejo de asesino que muy pocas veces puede ser amable con quienes conoce- anota con una gran cara de extrañeza, jamás pensarían en escuchar a Kai diciendo tales cosas ¿verdad?

Kai:- ¡Hey! Yo no soy así ustedes me ponen de esa manera- reclama la escuchar lo que escribía, no estaba tan desconectado del mundo parece. Tercera etapa de Kai borracho:

Kai:- ¡Los voy a matar a todos ¿Cómo demonios se les ocurrió hacer una maldita fiesta en mi casa y encima sin mi permiso grupo de pelmazos descerebrados hijos de (censurado, todos lo que sigue mejor dicho)?!- después de varios insultos todos seguían con la misma cara de shock y Brooklyn anotando cosas en su libreta recién adquirida.

Brooklyn:- Tercera etapa: Actúa como de costumbre u.u solo que con mas insultos y cosas en ruso que no logre entender. PD: (se que no es una carta) Sigo sin entenderle que dice y se la paso como diez minutos insultando a todos y revelando sus mas oscuros y vergonzosos secretos, suerte que casi no me conoce o me ataca por la espalda con un sable XD (Con la carita incluida) Cuarta etapa de Kai borracho:

Kai:- Sabes Brooklyn a pesar de todos no eres tan mala persona, si destruiste a mi Dranzer, casi me dejas en un hospital en coma como Garland a Tala y eras del grupo de Bega pero a pesar de todo eso y tu excesiva tranquilidad, cambios de humor drásticos y tus llamaditas repentinas a Garland aunque estés en el baño eres una buena persona- dijo esta vez dejando a Brooklyn deprimido pero escribiendo, lo mas raro es que lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Brooklyn:- Cuarta etapa: Maldito tu ataque de sinceridad Kai ò.ó… - se abstuvo de decir en voz alta lo que seguía y se puso a escribir (Lo que decía la cuarta etapa XD) _Cuarta etapa: Ataque de sinceridad PD: Fue demasiado y yo que sabia que el grupo Bega quería controlar al mundo y si no te derrotaba tal vez me hubiese ahorrado su casi masacre, pero por Dios, no tenias que decírmelo todo de una vez, ya se que me la paso llamando a Garland y gastándome el crédito de tu celular pero no era necesario T-T encima me echas en cara todo, no es mi culpa TOT_-Camarera, un vodka con tequila, ahora- ordeno tratando de ignorar el echo de que todos lo miraban-¿Que?-

Bryan:- Estuviste evitando toda la noche beber y ahora te pides un vodka con tequila, ¿estas loco o ya te quieres emborrachar para empezar a hablar sandeces como Garland o tener varios ataques como Kai?- pregunto muy confundido el loco mas loco de Rusia, seguramente.

Aoi:- Mira quien habla, tu me amenazaste con un vaso ¬¬- recordó el añadido del grupo sin soltar al desmayado, o ya muerto, Tala.

Brooklyn:- Nada de eso, quiero tratar de evitar matar a Kai por recordarme eso sucesos- responde al momento de tomarse su pedido de un solo trago.

Ray:- Brooklyn, dime ¿Cuántos compañeros de pelo rubio tense?- pregunto preocupado al ver que ya se le había subido el alcohol con ese solo trago pues sus mejillas tenían el mismo tono carmesí que las de Kai y Bryan que ya tenia tres tragos encima y luchaba por no tomarse el cuarto.

Brooklyn:- Tres, cinco, treinta y ocho, cuarenta y nueve, deben ser unos ciento cuarenta- dedujo contando con los dedos inclusive XD.

Ray:- Es oficial, ya esta borracho u.u- dio su veredicto el que se cree gato.

Garland:- Que noticia- dice sarcástico.

Mystel:- No le hables así Garland- le ordeno molesto.

Garland:- Mejor cállate rubiecito- paren todo, ese no es Garland, desde cuando este personaje tan pacifico es tan ofensivo O.o

Max:- Se me hace o a Garland lo raptaron y tenemos al clon- pregunto muy inocentemente.

Ray:- Max ¿recuerdas lo que te pasa cuando comes en exceso azúcar?- pregunto dulcemente.

Max:- Si n.n-

Ray:- Pues lo mismo le pasa a Garland cuando toma bebidas alcohólicas-

Max:- ¿Él también se pone como un loco hiperactivo y te lleva a un cuarto a jugar a algo divertido?- pregunto con el mismo tono inocente que siempre.

Todos:- O.O-

Kai:- Espero que el juego algo divertido no sea lo que estoy pensando o.o-

Brooklyn:- Espero que no estés pensando lo mismo que yo o.o-

Kai:- ¿Te refieres a lo que nunca haríamos?-

Brooklyn:- Este… si- /_Mejor dicho lo que lograre que hagamos XD_/

Aoi:- o lo que yo tenia pensado hacer con Tala, si se despierta-

Bryan:- o.o ¡Nunca dejare que hagas eso con Tala maldito depravado si alguien va a hacerlo seré yo! O - grito a los cuatro vientos.

Max:- ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes nunca jugaron a las escondidas en un armario? o.o- pregunto a lo que todos se cayeron de donde estaban sentados.

Ray:- ¿Qué imaginaron grupo de pervertidos? ò.ó- Pregunto molesto.

Bryan:- Veras imaginábamos que vos y el rubiecito ese hacían este… cosas que de verdad no se pueden mencionar frente a menores y adultos con complejo de niñitos de cinco años-

Aoi:- ¿Entonces como es que vos lo sabes?- pregunto maliciosamente.

Kai:- Imaginaban que tenias sexo con Max, no alarguen tanto la cosa ¿quieren?- respondió la duda de Ray.

Ray:- o.o Oh, vamos, ni que yo fuese un pervertido para hacerle eso a Max que es tan inocente como un oso de peluche-

Mystel:- No creas tanto, cuando estábamos en las habitaciones de la mansión de Kai que nos asigno en su cuarto encontré revistas de "eso" debajo de su colchón-

Ray:- En primera, ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Max chico pijama de ositos cariñositos? ¬¬-

Mystel:- Estaba aburrido y comencé a espiar en los cuartos, por ejemplo descubrí que Garland tiene fotos tuyas debajo de su almohada, Bryan tenia de Tala y Tala de alguien que no puedo mencionar o me descuartiza ahora mismo, claro si se da cuenta de quien hablo jeje… n.n- cuenta sin el menor remordimiento. Después de tan entretenida charla la mayoría se fue a bailar exceptuando a dos que ya lo hicieron y bebieron de más y a los dos que peleaban por un inconsciente.

Bryan:- Tienes sueño, mucho sueño… - decía mientras le balanceaba un reloj frente a Aoi.

Aoi:- A decir verdad, tengo ganas de ahorcarte, ¿es normal, sr. Hipnotista?- pregunto aburrido mirando el reloj que le había robado Bryan a un señor que pasaba por ahí, igualita al caso de Brooklyn mientras este estoy segura que no sabe si esta parado o sentado o despierto o dormido.

Brooklyn:- No puedo creer que hayan hecho eso-

Kai:- Tienes razón- esta igualito que Brooklyn solo un poco mas conciente de lo que decía para no hablar cualquier tontería o algo comprometedor-¡TALA!- grito muy fuerte –no hay caso, no reacciona, inclusive Garland le lanzo un vaso y un balde con agua, yo digo que ya se murió-

Brooklyn:- No creo… seguramente se despierte para seguir intentando captar tu atención, te quiere tanto- dice sin saber en que problemas se estaba metiendo.

Kai:- Si… un momento… ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto muy sorprendido, ya se le termino el efecto al alcohol para él.

Brooklyn:- Oh, Dios, tenia que decirlo, no puedo guardar ni un maldito secreto- decía molesto consigo mismo /_si Kai llegase a corresponderle a Tala… no podría hacer nada ¿verdad?_/ se guardo ese pensamiento para si mismo en el caso de Kai digamos que no sabría como describirlo.

Kai:- Es completamente imposible y él mismo sabe que yo jamás podría corresponder ese sentimiento- murmura pero claro si tiene a Brooklyn al lado es imposible que no lo escuchase.

Brooklyn:- Seguramente no lo sabe… lo que me lleva a una pregunta, significa lo que dijiste que te gusta alguien ¿cierto?- pregunto.

Kai:- ¿Gustarme alguien?- repite-No lo se- respondió, como saberlo-¿Y a ti?-

Brooklyn:- Si pero no te lo diré- agrega con una de sus típicas sonrisas aunque por dentro solo Dios sabe cuanto quería poder decirlo-Pero lo se, no puedo evitar que mi corazón lata a mil por segundo cuando estoy en el, sentirme celoso cuando lo veo con alguien mas pero que se le va hacer, tendré que esperar una oportunidad- (N/A:- Hay tienes una y la estas desperdiciando ò.ó)

Kai:- Mmm… nunca me sucedió- regreso la conciencia

CK:- ¡Oh! Si, claro que si te sucedió ò.ó-

Kai:- ¡Otra vez tú!- murmura molesto rodando sus ojos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si quieren descubrir que otra cosa "importante" le dirá su consciencia a Kai pues no se pierdan el próximo capitulo en el que veremos que otros secretos podemos conocer de este grupo de beyluchadores que mas locos seguramente es imposible.


	11. Tiene razon, aceptalo

Bien, este es mi regalo para ustedes lectores, gracias en serio por leer esta historia, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!

Aclaraciones:

-Conversación-

/_Pensamientos_/

(Algún desvarió mío)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo XI: Tiene razón, acéptalo

Digamos que la mayoría ya estaban ebrios y Kai andaba tomándose tragos de a poco después de escuchar lo que dijo Brooklyn para acallar esa vocecita en su cabeza que no lo dejaba en paz.

Kai:- Que no me paso nunca maldita conciencia- dijo por tal vez décimo tercera vez.

CK:- Veamos, ¿recuerdas esta tarde cuando Brooklyn estaba con el chico misterioso ahora llamado Aoi?-

Kai:-Si- responde simplemente.

CK:- ¿Qué sentiste en ese momento?-

Kai:- ¿Qué en cualquier momento lo asesinaba, destripaba, decapitaba, fusilaba y que luego lo enterraba solo hasta el cuello en un desierto para que los coyotes se lo comieran y luego los buitres? o.o- pregunto.

CK:- Exactamente, ¿y eso que te dice?-

Kai:- ¿Qué tengo pensamientos muy sádicos como el loco de Bryan?-

CK:- El alcohol acabo con su ultima neurona-murmuro decepcionado-No, eso te dice que estabas celoso de ese chico porque estaba con Brooklyn- le responde algo molesto.

Kai:- Eso no es cierto ò.ó ¿Celoso por él? Primero tendría que gustarme y eso ni ahí- opina muy molesto tomándose un trago solo de tequila a ver si podía ahogar a su conciencia con tanto alcohol u obtener una sobredosis o envenenamiento, lo que pasase primero :P. Brooklyn solo lo observaba preocupado, tanto alcohol en una sola noche si le iba a hacer daño al día siguiente bueno a él también y a todos pero tomarse unos 6 tragos no es normal por donde quiera que lo veas si con 5 ya es el máximo recomendado antes de sufrir una sobredosis.

CK:- Por cierto no deberías tomar mas, a menos de que quieras tener una sobredosis- recomendó al ver que estaba por pedir otro pero para su suerte Brooklyn intercedió por él.

Brooklyn:- Kai, si bebes otro te saco de acá aunque sea a la fuerza- amenazo aunque mas que molesto estaba preocupado pues digamos que aunque lo amenacen no hace caso y muy al contrario de reñirle pues se durmió XD.

Brooklyn:- Parece que la quinta etapa es dormirse de repente cuando alguien le habla ò.ó- dice molesto.

Garland:- Creo que mejor te lo llevas antes de que vuelvan los demás porque van a intentar pintarle la cara con unos marcadores que Tyson trajo escondidos, los escuche planearlo- le advierte mientras ve un pequeño grupo conformado por Ray, el ya mencionado Tyson, Daichi, Ming Ming, Kenny, Max y Mystel, o sea casi la mitad.

Brooklyn:- Bueno… Aoi, por favor no le quites Tala a Bryan, ya encontraras a alguien que no sea un psicópata que se obsesiono un poco con Kai y a pesar de que sabe que Bryan siente algo por él se hace el tonto, como la mayoría de las personas- comenta mientras pasa uno de los brazos de Kai por su cuello y con la otra mano lo toma de la cadera.

Aoi:- Y yo espero que tengas suerte con el que parece mafioso que cargas aunque ahora que lo veo bien… -

Brooklyn:- Sabes lo que haré si le pones un dedo encima Aoi, así mucho cuidado con lo que haces ¬¬- advirtió mientras salía del lugar camino a su habitación cargando a un muy borracho Kai, bueno a un ya inconsciente Kai por mucho alcohol u.u-Dios Kai, siempre algo extraño tienes que hacer-

Kai:- No es mi culpa, mi consciencia es insoportable- murmura sin siquiera tratar de pararse por si mismo.

Brooklyn:- Pensé que estabas dormido- comento simplemente.

Kai:- Lo estaba pero cuando sentí que me movía pues me desperté-

Brooklyn:- Que extraño cuando tomaste tu "siestita de la tarde" yo hablaba de planes para quitarte tu celular, hasta te hable al oído y tu ni caso me hiciste- recordó divertido-Lo que me lleva a decir, no puedo creer que hables dormido-

Kai:- No lo hago- se defendió.

Brooklyn:- ¬¬- le mira como diciendo "a mi no me engañas"-Soy testigo de eso Kai, no puedes decirlo- dice tranquilamente al momento que llegan al ascensor.

Kai:- Creo que… - se tapa la boca.

Brooklyn:- Ah, no, ¿justo ahora?-

Kai:- ¿Que esperabas? me tome como seis tragos- se vuelve a tapar la boca.

Brooklyn:- Dios, ayúdame- llega el ascensor que antes estaba en el ultimo piso-Eso fue raro o.o- dice pues solo habían pasado cinco minutos y el lugar tenia como 30 pisos, estando en el tercero no creo que llegue tan rápido estando en el treinta.

Kai:- Creo que fue una señal-

Brooklyn:- Si, una señal de que me apure si no quiero que vomites en cualquier lugar o encima mío- dice entrando

Kai:- Seria buena venganza- murmura. A los 10 minutos llegaron al quinto piso que era donde estaba su habitación-Dios, me duele la cabeza- se quejo al entrar en el cuarto y dejar que Kai corriese hasta el baño a devolver todo el alcohol ingerido-Kai podrías ser un poco mas discreto ¿no?- escucho un lejano "no" provenir del baño y en este estaba Kai regresando todo.

Kai:- No vuelvo a beber tanto a menos de que sea estrictamente necesario-

Brooklyn:- ¿No quieres un vaso de vodka?- pregunto maliciosamente y a Kai le salio una gran vena en la frente.

Kai:- ¿Te parece que quiero un vaso de vodka?- pregunto muy molesto al momento que sus nauseas regresaban.

Brooklyn:- Solo preguntaba- murmuro y como el no estaba tan borracho y apenas había tomado dos pues se tomo ese vodka con whisky-No se que me gusta del vodka pero que va- agrega sentadote en uno de los sillones que había ahí cerca del televisor.

Kai:- Siento que muero- susurro al salir del baño mas pálido que de costumbre pero al ver el vaso en la mano de Brooklyn se volvió a encerrar en el baño XD.

Brooklyn:- Creo que estará así un rato largo- opino sirviéndose otro. Al rato salio de nuevo esta vez evitando mirar a Brooklyn que si tal vez se le había ocurrido comer algo de nuevo tendría que regresar al baño corriendo y no tenia ganas de eso pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo dormido en el sillón con el vaso en la mano

CK:- Que lindo se ve :D- comenta su consciencia con voz melosa, de nuevo.

Kai:- ¿Ya vienes a molestar de nuevo?, creo que es la tercera y de verdad ya no te soporto- dijo para sus adentros.

CK:- Que humor tan agrio tienes- opino. Por cierto, ya se imaginaron como será la consciencia de Kai, pues yo la imagina como un chibi Kai con trajecito de diablito, no se porque pero así me pareció XD pero cada uno imagíneselo como quiera, es a gusto del lector.

Kai:- Y tu que molesto eres-

CK:- Ya me recordaste algo… estábamos hablando la última vez que interrumpí tus "inteligentes" pensamientos de borracho, así que vamos de nuevo con la pregunta-

Kai:- No te responderé nada bicho raro-

CK:- No soy ningún bicho, y la pregunta era… - un momento de silencio-¿Cómo era la pregunta? o.o- se le olvido XD.

Kai:- Dios, yo tomo alcohol y es mi consciencia la que paga las consecuencias… mejor para mí P- dice muy bajito mirando de paso a Brooklyn ya que su consciencia estaba "muy ocupada" tratando de recordar que era lo que preguntaría-De todas formas es lindo pero nada más-

CK:-- ¡ALELUYA!- grito su consciencia-Kai dijo que Brooklyn era lindo, llamen a la prensa, a los periódicos, a MTV XD-(N/A: Para el que no sabe MTV es un programa que dan en toda Latinoamérica, creo, es mayormente de música pero a veces de juegos como Joystickeros).

Kai: -o.o Demonios, debí callarme-

CK:- No importa, ya me acorde, peleaba con vos para que aceptaras que alguna vez te sentiste celoso y tu corazón latía tan rápido que sentías que estallaría en cualquier momento-

Kai:- Hablando en serio, nunca me paso eso-

CK:- ¿A no?- dijo suspicazmente-Rememoremos, ¿recuerdas ayer cuando terminaron en aquel callejón?-

Kai:- Si-

CK:- ¿Recuerdas que sentiste cuando notaste que estabas sobre Brooklyn?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa maligna en su chibi rostro XD.

Kai:- Si… ¡no! Un momento, eso no tiene nada que ver, me puso nervioso solamente porque estábamos muy cercanos el uno del otro- trato de explicarse.

CK:- No mientas, encima hoy mismo gritaste que no estabas celoso de Brooklyn frente a unas diez personas sin contar a Tala, Brooklyn y el chico misterioso, Aoi-

Kai:- Malditas tus pruebas en mi contra, pero yo no dije nunca Brooklyn-

CK:- Solo lo hago para que admitas que te gusta Brooklyn u.u-

Kai:- ¿Gustarme? ¿Brooklyn?- murmuro y lo miro, realmente parecía un ángel caído del cielo azul, sonrió ante ese pensamiento y acaricio levemente su mejilla escuchando que murmuraba su nombre-Aun no entiendo porque murmura tanto mi nombre- termina por decir haciendo que su consciencia empiece a exasperarse.

CK:- Yo digo, ¿eres la persona mas despistada del mundo o es mi imaginación?- pregunto molesto.

Kai:- ¿Y ahora por que lo dices? ¬¬- cuestiono con una mirada enojada.

CK:- Veamos, tal vez tenga que enumerarlo-

Kai:- Pues enumera, tenemos toda la noche-

CK:- Bien, primero ¿Por qué él habría de aceptar venir en unas vacaciones solo contigo el ser más terco, despistado, egoísta y un gran etcétera?-

Kai:- ¬¬-

CK:- Segundo, ¿Por qué murmuraría tanto tu nombre mientras sueña? Hay un dicho que dice los sueños nos muestran cosas que deseamos y no podemos tener o hacer, o algo así decía-

Kai:- Tonterías u.u- se niega a pensar en sus hipótesis y lo que signifiquen, simplemente casi ni le presta atención así que no razona lo que dice su amiguito.

CK:- Tercero, ¿Por qué se preocuparía tanto por ti? Es normal preocuparse un poco pero aceptémoslo exagera un poco- Sigue diciendo las cosas y Kai sigue ignorándolo XD-Terco como mula- murmura resignado-Si no quieres escucharme, bien, pero ya veras a que me refería- digamos que la consciencia se enojo y desapareció.

Kai:- Ya era hora- suspiro cansado y siguió mirando a Brooklyn dormido en el sillón, de verdad era una imagen angelical, mas por la luz de la luna que daba de lleno en el rostro del pelinaranja-Bueno, de todas formas dije que averiguaría o tu mismo me dirías quien te gustaba así que tendré que esperar simplemente y estar atento- formo una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, de verdad que era lindo, beso dulcemente la frente del dormido y se fue a dormir-Buenas noche Brooklyn- sin notar que Brooklyncito estaba consciente en esa ultima acción.

Brooklyn:- Buenas noches Kai- murmuro y se volvió a dormir. Y ya que terminamos con estos dos veamos que hacen los demás del grupo.

Tyson:- Garland, ¿no viste a Kai?-

Garland:- Si, ya se fue con Brooklyn- contesto decepcionando al grupo que estaba tras el tricampeón, de suerte digo yo ¬o¬.

Tyson:- lo siento chicos pero Kai ya se fue y no sabemos cual es el numero de su cuarto-

Ray:- Yo lo se- dijo tranquilamente Ray.

Max:-Genial, entonces si podremos hacer nuestro plan non- comento muy animado a lo que todos responden igual.

Garland:- No creo que deban hacerlo- opino nervioso.

Todos:- ¿Por que?-

Garland:- ¿No recuerdan para que vinimos?-

Ray:- Si, para llevarnos a Tala de regreso y evitar que molestase a la "feliz pareja"- responde entendiendo el punto y los demás también excepto…

Tyson:- ¿Y?- pregunta.

Ray:- Y que no debemos molestarlo, si están haciendo algo importante ¿Cómo crees que se vería que entrásemos en ese momento?- cuestiona.

Tyson:- Seria una escena muy cómica y tenemos el derecho de saber si pasa algo entre ellos o no- dice muy decidido.

Daichi:- Tyson tiene razón, Ray, dinos cual es su cuarto- ordeno.

Ray:- No lo diré aunque me torturen-

Mystel:- En ese caso- sonrisa malvada, se lo lleva a quien sabe donde y regresa solo-Ya se cual es el cuarto- avisa muy sonriente como Max.

Max:- ¿Qué le hiciste a Ray?-

Mystel:- Nah, no se preocupen, no le paso nada simplemente lo amordace y amenace, respondió al instante cuando dije que revelaría su mas oscuro secreto, en realidad no lo sabia pero el me lo dijo por el temor así que de todas formas pude chantajearlo jeje- dice lo mas normal del mundo aunque no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa triunfante.

Max:- Se me fueron las ganas de preguntarle que más le hizo-

Ming Ming:- A mi también-

Daichi:- Y a mí-

Kenny:- Igual a mi-

Aoi:- ¿Algún día soltaras a mi Tala?-

Bryan:- No y ya te dije que no es tuyo-

Aoi:- Que terco eres-

Bryan:- Igual que vos-

Aoi:- ¬¬-

Bryan:- ¬¬-

Aoi:- ¬¬-

Bryan:- ¬¬- pelea de miradas XD. Mientras el otro grupo se fue a "visitar" o mejor dicho a espiar a Brooklyn y Kai.

Kenny:- Esto no es correcto-

Mystel:- ¿Invadir la privacidad de alguien o el haber amenazado a alguien?-

Kenny:- Ambas- respondió. Cuando llegaron comprobaron que Kai es un despistado y Brooklyn igual pues la puerta estaba entreabierta y llegaron en la mejor parte XD. Todos se amontonaron en el poco espacio que había para poder mirar por la puerta entreabierta.

Tyson:- ¿Qué esta haciendo Kai?-

Kenny:- No se pero este muy cerca de Brooklyn como para que este no se haya dado cuenta o este consciente-

Mystel:- Apuesto por la segunda-

Ming Ming:- Shhhhh, dejen de hablar, trato de escuchar lo que dice Kai-

Tyson:- Eso, queremos saber que tanto dice- se quedan en silencio pero entonces un grillo aparece.

Max:- Mystel, guarda ese MP3, nos descubrirán- le dice y el mencionado le hace caso. De nuevo comienzan los grillos.

Max:- ¿Qué te dije sobre el MP3?-

Mystel:- Lo siento- lo guarda y presta atención a lo que ve. Pero al momento en que Kai le de su "beso de buenas noches" no pueden evitar decir un gran uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh casi inaudible, no querían que Kai los descubriese y los descuartizase.

Max:- Mejor nos vamos ¿no?-

Mystel:- Si, ya termino lo divertido y tengo que desatar a Ray- avisa.

Tyson:- Pues anda de una vez, nosotros tenemos que regresar solo para llevarnos a Tala y sacarlo de los brazos de Aoi-

Daichi:- Es verdad, necesitamos un plan-

Ming Ming:- Alguien tendrá que sacrificarse- todos se le quedan mirando a Max-

Max:- ¿Que? –pregunta preocupado.

Todos:- Nada, querido Max- dijeron todos al unísono. Regresaron al salón y adivine como entraron la primera vez.

-----Flash back-----

El pequeño grupo había llegado al hotel y estaban enterados de esa fiesta que habría así que cuando llegaron al piso vieron la fila pero no los dejaron pasar ni diciendo que un amigo los había invitado.

Ray:- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto preocupado.

Tyson:- No se, no hay mucho que podamos hacer-

Max:- No se pero no me importa, que rica azúcar- dice con una bolsa en sus manos.

Ray:- No otra vez- murmuro golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano.

Daichi:- ¡Quiero comer!-

Ming Ming:- Déjenmelo a mi- dijo la muchacha y se acerco al guardia-Señor- dijo fingiendo voz de dulce niñita inocente, muy contrario a lo que era.

Guardia:- ¿Si, niña?-

Ming Ming:- ¿No podría dejarme pasar?, es que mis amigos me están esperando, entraron sin mí- empieza a fingir que va a llorar tapándose la cara-Me dijeron que me esperarían pero… snif… me dejaron sola- tenemos otra actriz en el grupo XD.

Guardia: (Enternecido y tonto)-Pobre niña, por favor entra- al dejaron entrar pero solo a ella así que de mucho no sirvió.

Ray:- Entro ella sola, nos dejo ¬¬-

Daichi:- Es verdad-

Kenny:- No te dejare sola Ming Ming- grita y pasa golpeando al guardia en el trayecto dejándolo inconsciente logrando que entraran los demás sin el menor problema, también muchos que andaban por allí.

-----Fin Flash back-----

Y digamos que el guardia seguía inconsciente así que no tuvieron problema alguno, de paso Mystel fue a buscar a Ray en donde quiera que haya estado y juntos formularon un plan.

Bryan:- Quiero a mi Tala T-T- Lloriqueaba muy deprimido.

Max:- Yo quiero que Ray reaccione- volvió pero estaba como en shock igual que Tala.

Ray/Tala:- o.o- el primero estaba ahora en brazos de Max.

Tyson:- Ya dejen de quejarse, hay que armar un plan para poder llevarnos a Tala y alejarlo de ese pervertido-

Mystel:- Para dejarlo en manos de alguien sádico amante de la tortura y la muerte- los grillos de nuevo-No jueguen con mi MP3 ò.ó- les dice a Daichi y Ming Ming que se lo habían quitado.

Daichi:- Es que sonó muy mal lo que dijiste-

Ming Ming:- Es verdad, ¿no esta mejor en manos de Aoi?-

Bryan:- ¡TALA! ¡TALA!- Llamaba desconsoladamente.

Tyson:- Terminemos con esto rápido y no usaremos a Max como carnada, señuelo ni victima, volvemos todos porque tenemos que arreglar la mansión de Kai y encontrar a los desaparecidos en la fiesta de anoche-

Kenny:- Es verdad, pobre Emily, nunca la encontramos ni a Michael-

Mystel:- De seguro andan haciendo lo que creímos que hacían Ray y Max- responde despreocupadamente. Mientras Tala se estaba despertando y Aoi seguía pegado a él como garrapata a un perro.

Aoi:-Mi querido Tala- murmuraba en eso Tala se despierta.

Tala:- Bryan, sácame de aquí o no respondo- amenazo a lo que todos se le quedaron viendo y Mystel "accidentalmente" prendió su MP3 y los grillos hicieron su reaparición.

Bryan:- Enseguida mi Talita- dice muy feliz y saca a tala de los brazos inertes de un sorprendido Aoi-Oigan eso fue fácil y eso que llego intentándolo como tres o cuatro horas o.o- comento.

Tala:- Vamonos de una vez-

Bryan:- ¿Pero no era que te gustaba Kai?-

Tala:- Si pero si él no me quiere de nada vale que siga intentándolo, además se nota que esta comenzando a sentir algo por ese Brooklyn- responde reprimiendo las ganas de llorar que tenia pero Bryan lo abraza consoladoramente.

Bryan:- Llorar de vez en cuando es bueno- recomienda sintiendo que Tala se aferra a él.

Mystel:- Entonces tu debes llorar todos los días- comento divertido.

Bryan:- Mejor cállate mantita de los teletubies o como se diga- y fue así como se regresaron a Japón evadiendo claro a unos cuantos policías por lo de haber dejado inconsciente al guardia, entrar sin permiso, no pagar todo lo que tomaron y muchas otras cosas que hicieron mientras estuvieron en Las Vegas, y digamos que se formaron unas parejitas como la de Bryan y Tala, al fin el ultimo acepto que quería a Bryan, y la de Ray y Max que era mas obvia imposible, Kenny se quedo con las ganas de ser el novio de Ming Ming.

Así termina el capitulo XI de esta historia y tal vez el comienzo de lo que podría ser un descubrimiento que le cambiaria la vida a dos personas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y espero que tengan una feliz navidad, Sayonara mata ne!!!


	12. Kai, tenías que enfermarte

Bueno, aunque en este capitulo no sea uno con mucho romance pues tenia que publicarlo y tal vez les alegre saber que tengo el capitulo de la confesión finalmente escrito XD me tarde años pero al fin esta pero hasta que llegue a publicarlo tardare un rato, mientras disfruten los que quedan deque mas hicieron estando en Las Vegas jiji…

Aclaraciones:

-Conversación-

/_Pensamientos_/

(Alguna acción)

(N/A: Algún comentario o desvarió mío XD)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo XII: Kai, tenías que enfermarte

Después de la loca fiesta de la noche anterior decidieron quedarse durmiendo en su cuarto y más por el terrible dolor de cabeza cortesía de los tragos que se habían tomado.

Brooklyn:- Siento que se me parte en dos la cabeza- se quejo desde la cama, si, se había levantado del sillón solo para tirarse en la cama al lado de Kai que estaba en igual condición, o sea, quejándose.

Kai:- No lo vuelvo a hacer, no lo vuelvo a hacer- se repetía una y otra vez hartando a su compañero de cuarto.

Brooklyn:- Ya deja de decirlo, con eso no se te quitara el dolor de cabeza-

Kai:- No vuelvo a caer en las tonterías de los demás-

Brooklyn:- Hablando de eso, ¿Qué habrá pasado con ellos?- se preguntaba, ni se despidieron así que no sabia que pensar.

Kai:- Seguramente se fueron, sino Tala ya estaría aquí- sueña el celular de Kai-¿Dónde lo habré dejado?- se preguntaba mientras ambos lo buscaban. A fin de cuentas estaba en la mesita de luz del lado del pelinaranja.

Brooklyn:- ¿Hola?-

Voz:- Brooklyn, amigo, ¿ya estas despierto? Pensé que dormirías más por los tragos que te tomaste-

Brooklyn:- Si pero el sonido del celular mas mi resaca no me iban a dejar dormir Mystel-

Mystel:- Bueno, y… ¿Por qué tienes el celular del sr. amargado?-

Kai:- Escuché eso Mystel- dijo sin fuerzas.

Mystel:- Veo que todo lo que tomo le afecto mucho si ni siquiera pudo gritarme "vete al diablo" "inútil descerebrado"- dice imitando la voz de Kai. Este se limita a gruñir, podía escuchar perfectamente que decía y eso le molestaba, su maldita voz le hacia doler mas la cabeza.

Brooklyn:- ¿y para que llamaste Mystel?-

Mystel:- Para avisarte que nos llevamos a Tala y ya esta de novio con cierto sádico amante de las escenas esas de muerte-

Kai:- Bryan, no me sorprende, son tal para cual, dos sádicos- murmuro.

Mystel:- Ahora, me gustaría hablar en privado con Brooklyn, ¿me escuchaste Kai?-

Kai:- Si pero de donde estoy no me voy a mover- sentencio tapándose hasta el cuello con las sabanas, tenia un dolor de cabeza insoportable y no podía ni pararse porque sentía como si alguien le estuviese haciendo presión en el cerebro.

Brooklyn:- Bien, me iré al balcón pero esta vez no te pares al lado de la puerta para escuchar de que hablo- dijo levantándose haciendo que su dolor se intensificara.

Kai:- Que no te estaba espiando- refunfuño. Pero no lo escucho pues ya había salido-Nunca me escucha y ¿Qué es lo que querían hablar y que yo no me enterara?-/_Odio cuando me hacen eso_/-Bueno… de seguro m entero después- dice tranquilamente mientras vuelve a su tarea, dormir XD. En el balcón Brooklyn escuchaba las "hazañas" de sus amigos al volver a Japón.

Brooklyn:- No puede ser, ¿Max golpeo a un policía? Pensé que seria Ray quien lo golpease XD- decía riéndose.

Mystel:- Y no te imaginas que hicieron Bryan y Tala-

Brooklyn:- ¿Qué hicieron?-

Mystel:- Trataron de engañar a los policías haciéndose pasar por extranjeros perdidos de Rusia, decían cosas que no entendíamos pero Tyson dijo algo que saco a Tala de sus casillas y lo insulto en japonés, ya te imaginaras el lío que hicieron todos ahí- seguía contando-Bueno… fue divertido mientras duro-

Voz:- ¿Divertido? ¿Qué un perro de la policía me muerda la retaguardia te parece divertido?- dice alguien muy alterado.

Mystel:- S, Brooklyn mientras corríamos hacia el aeropuerto un perro de la policía le mordió en donde no brilla el sol a Garland, tuvimos que ponerle la vacuna contra la rabia XD jajajajajajajaja- se empezó a reír.

Garland:- No es gracioso y la vacuna también dolió T-T-

Mystel:- Pero no te quejaste frente a la enfermera rubia y bondadosa XD-

Garland:- Ya cállate, no fue nada divertido- así se pasaron media hora hablando y Kai andaba espiando a ver que decían pero solo escuchaba las risas de Brooklyn y algunas muy exageradas de Mystel que no paraba de reírse y contar, claro a él no le había pasado nada por eso tanta risa.

Brooklyn:- Será mejor que terminen ya, creo que me estoy gastando de mas la batería del celular de Kai, no vaya a ser que no vuelva a prestármelo- aviso mientras tenia un extraño pero familiar presentimiento.

Mystel:- Tienes razón, nos hemos entretenido tanto que olvide que aun no encontramos a Mariah ni a los hermanos del circo- dice.

Brooklyn:- Encuéntrenlos, no creo que le haga mucha gracia a Kai que se encuentre un día cuando regrese a ellos en su casa inconscientes o algo por el estilo- opino, aun riendo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que se había imaginado que había sido todo ese lío para volver a casa.

Mystel:- Una ultima y colgamos, ¿recuerdas que siempre decimos que Daichi es un mono?-

Brooklyn:- Si-

Mystel:- Pues cuando estábamos pasando por ese detector nos dijeron… Dios, que divertido fue… jajajajajajaja- empezó a reírse.

Brooklyn:- Mystel, si vas a contar algo que sea hasta el final sino me dejas con la intriga-

Garland:- Yo te cuento que paso, estábamos pasando hasta que le toco el turno a Daichi, como se la pasaba saltando nos dijeron… nos dijeron jiji… que era ilegal el transporte de animales salvajes JAJAAJAJAJAJA XD- si antes no podía hablar, ahora se estaba ahogando por decirlo de alguna manera-Buena… jaja… nos vemos cuando regresen, si regresan claro… jajaja… bye- Cuelga y Brooklyn regresa al cuarto encontrándose que Kai estaba pegado a la pared.

Brooklyn:- Dios Kai, no deberías espiar a las personas y menos dejar que te descubran haciéndolo- le dijo.

Kai:- Solo dime de que hablaron, solo pude llegar a escuchar las exageradas risas de Mystel y Garland-

Brooklyn:- Me contó como fue que regresaron a Japón, armaron un lío impresionante y confundieron a Daichi con un mono- contó.

Kai:- No me sorprende, no puede pasar mucho tiempo sin actuar como uno- dice tranquilamente y se regresa a la cama.

Brooklyn:- Aunque me gusto escuchar sus historias me dejaron un dolor de cabeza peor- se volvió a quejar acostándose también y lo que resto del día no fue interesante, solo tuvieron que pedir servicio a la habitación porque casi no podían moverse y si se levantaban sentían una gran punzada de dolor en la cabeza como si les clavaran un cuchillo. A la noche se despertaron después de una siesta muy corta de mejor humor solo que viendo el celular de Kai notaron que habían llegado como veinte mensajes todos de Garland y Mystel.

Kai:- No tenían nada mejor que hacer- vio leyendo los mensajes con Brooklyn a su lado.

Brooklyn:- Lo se, sino no hubieran venido ayer a la noche- dijo leyendo uno de los mensajes que decía "Brooklyn, si no lograste que el sr. Amargado no intentara escuchar tus conversaciones privadas pues ¿Por qué no le pegas un buen puñetazo? Tal vez así te deje en paz. atte., tu cuate Mystel XD"-Se fumo de algo y no es tan mala idea- mira muy malignamente a Kai.

Kai:- Atrévete y veras ¬¬- amenazo.

Brooklyn:-Esta bien, sr. Amargado-

Kai:- Que no me llames así- le repitió, en muchos de los mensajitos decía sr. Amargado refiriéndose a él y le molestaba mucho.

Brooklyn:- Bien… creo que ese fue el ultimo ¿verdad?-

Kai:- Si-

Brooklyn:- Entonces yo me voy- dice desperezándose y levantándose de la cama.

Kai:- ¿Irte? ¿Adonde?- Pregunto con cierto tonito de decepción.

Brooklyn:- Iré a caminar por ahí, un día completo en una cama no es mi costumbre, tengo que moverme un poco- responde mientras busca una muda de ropa y de paso una campera, es bien sabido que en las noches en Las Vegas hace frío, eso creo o.o.

Kai:- Te acompaño, me harta estar encerrado - dijo y como respuesta recibió una sonrisa y un si de parte de Brooklyn.

Brooklyn:- Yo estoy listo- dice vistiendo un jean negro, una remera y una campera azul oscuro.

Kai:- Si, lo que sea- el llevaba puesto solamente un pantalón como los que uso en la ultima temporada pero negro y un polo de manga larga negro también.

Brooklyn:- Vas a tener frío-

Kai:- Viví en Rusia, lo dudo- dice poniendo las manos en los bolsillos delanteros.

Brooklyn:- Entonces, vamos- dice abriendo la puerta.

Kai:- Lo que sea- sale, bajan por el ascensor, van a caminar pero se aburren de bajar cinco pisos. Estuvieron en silencio como si de dos mudos se tratasen caminado por la iluminada Las Vegas.

Brooklyn:- Sabes, me acorde de algo-

Kai:- ¿Ahora de que te acordaste?- pregunto fastidiado, llevaban quince minutos caminando y de esos quince Brooklyn había dicho ya muchas cosas sin sentido o que ni le interesaba saber.

Brooklyn:- Que la primera vez que salimos fue porque unas chicas nos perseguían- rememoro y Kai se paro en seco quedándose como de piedra-¿Kai?-

Kai:- o.o- /_No de nuevo, no de nuevo, que esa nube de polvo que veo a lo lejos no sean los de ayer, diosito te lo pido o _/ Y bien a dos cuadras de ellos una gran nube de polvo se acercaba a gran velocidad gritando cosas como "Kai eres el mejor non" "Aléjate de él arpía ò.ó" y "Brooklyn, mi bomboncito de chocolate ♥-♥" "Atrévete a tocar a Brooklyn y estas muerta ò.ó" cosas como esa se escuchaban y los dos "solteros codiciados" no tardaron en emprender la huida.

Brooklyn:- Después de esto, iré a un gimnasio todos los días- dice mientras corre con Kai tras él.

Kai:- Yo, después de esto, me contrato al ejército a ver si con ellos puedo estar en paz-

Brooklyn:- No creo que el ejercito pueda contra ellas y por las amenazan de mas que estoy escuchando aun sus novios nos odian- comenta mientras escucha cosas como "atrévete a tocar a mi novia afeminado y veras mi puño" "Déjame que agarre y sabrá lo que es el verdadero dolor a ese teñido"

Kai:- ¿Nunca descansan o que?- se preguntaba entonces se ve en cámara lenta como una de las chicas es lanzada por las demás como bala humana XD hacia los chicos, Kai dándose vuelta, la chica acercándose, Kai viendo a la chica, la chica se sigue acercando, Brooklyn ve un callejón, la chica sigue en lo mismo, Brooklyn tomando a Kai de un brazo metiéndolo en el callejón, la chica pasando de largo y se golpeándose contra un cartel de lleno en la cara XD. Fin de la cámara lenta.

Kai:- Nos salvamos- dice al momento de ver pasar a los demás del grupo que los "acosaban"-Ya recuerdo porque no quería salir-

Brooklyn:- Lo se, yo tenia un presentimiento pero no le hice caso T-T- dice mientras "revisa el perímetro" en búsqueda de un nuevo peligro como podría ser otro grupo de fans.

Kai:- Moriré- murmura apoyado contra la pared.

Brooklyn:- Creo que podremos seguir, recalco que dije creo así que si viene otro grupo no me eches la culpa- avisa recordando que la tarde anterior en que por gritar "¡FUE TU CULPA!" tuvieron que correr como diez km.

Kai:- La vida es muy injusta conmigo-

Brooklyn:- No te creas el centro de mundo Kai ¬¬-

Kai:- Bien, bien, solo salgamos de acá, el olor me esta mareando- pidió.

Brooklyn:- Lo que sea- salen del callejón notando otra nube de polvo-Por favor dime que no son ellos de nuevo-

Kai:- No sabes lo que me encantaría decírtelo u.u- murmura rendido mientras siguen viendo la nubecita.

Brooklyn:- Un minuto, creo que este grupo es diferente-

Kai:- ¿Diferente en que?-

Brooklyn:- En que parece que… déjame escuchar que gritan primero- y digamos que lo que escucho es de fans de otra pareja que aunque a mi no me disgusta aquí no pasara u.u

Kai:- Con que eso dicen-

Brooklyn:- Sip, te quieren de pareja con Tala-

Kai:- ¡Pues aguántense porque esta de pareja con Bryan!- les grita a los fans y estos preguntan.

Fans:- ¿Con Bryan?-

Fan 1:- Con que esas tiene-

Fan 2:- Pues vamos a Japon- sugiere uno y todos gritan "¡SI!", en menos de un minuto habían desaparecido.

Kai:- Cada día me pregunto si esos no tienen nada mejor que hacer-

Brooklyn:- Sabes, yo me hago la misma pregunta, inclusive el otro día vi un grupo que me quería de pareja con Garland, no sabes como me molesto Mystel durante esa semana- cuenta negando con la cabeza y recordando esa semana en que lo llamaron "el novio de Garland" y otros de "que mal gusto tienes XD".

Kai:- Y yo cuando encontré un grupo que quería que estuviese con Ray, con Tyson, con Max, de verdad no tienen nada mejor que hacer- dice con el ceño fruncido (N/A: A decir verdad, yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer XD)

Brooklyn:- Bueno, ¿Qué tal si vamos a un parque?- sugirió.

Kai:- Pues vamos chico naturaleza-

Brooklyn:- Sr. Amargado ¬¬- murmura y se dirigen a un parque que habían visto cuando iban al hotel el primer día-Como extrañaba esto- agrega mientras se escala con gran habilidad a un gran árbol para sentarse en una rama que soportase su peso claro, no quería caerse, luego golpearse y después no poder sentarse en varios días XD.

Kai:- Te vas a caer- le advirtió.

Brooklyn:- No es cierto, siempre que puedo trepo por algún árbol sin caerme- Cuenta mirando al cielo que en ese momento podía verse una gran luna iluminando todo bajo ella y un sinfín de estrellas a su alrededor como adornos- Que lindo-

Kai:- Se va a caer- murmura mientras ve que estaba distraído mirando la luna.

Brooklyn:- Que no me voy a caer, ya deja de preocuparte-

Kai:- No me preocupo, simplemente decía-

Brooklyn:- Si, como digas- forma una sonrisa un tanto arrogante.

Kai:- No estoy preocupado- dice elevando la voz viendo que no le creía.

Brooklyn:- Ya dije que si, como digas-

Kai:- Pero lo dijiste como si no creyeses en verdad-

Brooklyn:- Es que eres tan desconfiado-

Kai:- Eso también es mentira- dice intentando hacerle frente pero si tu adversario esta sentado en la rama de un árbol como a dos metros sobre tu cabeza entenderán el problema de Kai.

Brooklyn:- En eso no puedes decirme que es mentira- se tira del árbol frente a Kai.

Kai:- ¿Eres idiota o te haces?-

Brooklyn:- ¿Eso por que?- pregunto confundido.

Kai:- Por lanzarte del árbol, si te llegas a lastimar soy yo el responsable aquí-

Brooklyn:- Kai, ni que fuese a morirme por saltar u.u- dice tranquilo-Además el responsable soy yo por ser mayor-

Kai:- Con mente de infante- susurra.

Brooklyn:- Y tu de un viejo cascarrabias, ¿o me lo vas a negar?-

Kai:- Claro que te lo negare, siempre andas haciendo tonterías, ¿y por que siempre me quitas mi celular para llamar a Garland? Es muy insoportable sabes-

Brooklyn:- No cambies de tema Kai- le dice negando con la cabeza.

Kai:- Déjame en paz, volvamos- ordena.

Brooklyn:- Como quieras- agrega siguiéndolo, nunca admitiría esas cosas y el bien lo sabia, era terco como una mula-Pero sencillamente adorable- murmura para si sonriendo.

Kai:- Y no soy un peluche para que me digan adorable-

Brooklyn:- ¿Y como sabes que no estaba hablando de otra persona?- pregunta con una sonrisa triunfante.

Kai:- Porque no creo que hables de alguien más- responde simplemente mientras a una cuadra se divisa el hotel.

Brooklyn:- No es cierto, podría estar hablando de Max- dice con picardía.

Kai:- Pero él no esta aquí-

Brooklyn:- Para hablar de alguien necesariamente no debe estar aquí- contesta como todo un sabio.

Kai:- Simplemente, dejemos el tema hasta aquí- finalizo mientras entraban en la recepción, tomaban su tarjeta y llave para regresar a su habitación, que corta que fue su caminata aunque si tomamos en cuenta que corrían huyendo de varias personas se entendería por demás que están cansados de nuevo.

Brooklyn:- Que raro, pensé que seria mas tarde- comenta viendo el reloj de su muñeca, apenas eran las 10 de la noche.

Kai:- Lo suponía, total corrimos como si de una maratón se tratase- dice mientras se tira en la cama decidido a dormir de nuevo- Maldición, ¿como es que me regreso la resaca si no tome nada?- se pregunta poniendo una mano en su frente como haciendo presión para que el dolor se vaya o aminore.

Brooklyn:- ¿No te habrás golpeado con algo o si?-

Kai:-¿En la cabeza? Al único que le sucede eso es a Tyson pero ni lo siente- se sienta al borde de la cama.

Brooklyn:- Creo saber que tienes- avisa acercándosele.

Kai:- ¿Que?- voltea a verlo. El ojiazul posa una de sus manos en la frente de él y una en la suya.

Brooklyn:- Como lo supuse, era fiebre, sr. Amargado- dice retirándola.

Kai:- Pensé que seria peor- murmuro, una resaca después de una borrachera es peor que eso.

Brooklyn:- Pero de todas formas te vas a quedar en cama hasta que te lo ordene- sentencia a lo que Kai se le queda mirando como si fuese un bicho raro-Me harás caso u ordenare que destruyan tu mansión- amenazo a lo que Kai seguía igual.

Kai:- o.o- no sabia ni que decir, se quedo procesando lo que había escuchado.

Brooklyn:- Kai deja de mirarme como si fuese un extraterrestre o Tyson vestido de mujer, eso paso pero te lo perdiste, de todas formas ¡REACCIONA!- Le grito empezando a zarandearlo como si fuese un muñeco en vez de una persona de carne y hueso, después de diez minutos se harto-Veamos… Tyson te robo tus tarjetas de crédito- le susurra al oído.

Kai:- Ese maldito regordete me las pagara- dice poniendo una cara muy seria con el puño levantado.

Brooklyn:- Hasta que reaccionas pensé que estabas como Tala u.u-

Kai:- Como si eso fuera posible-

Brooklyn:- Es muy posible-

Kai:- Simplemente déjame solo con mi fiebre-

Brooklyn:- No, te vas a quedar en cama o te voy a obligar- dice con una gran sonrisa que no contrastaba nada con sus palabras.

Kai:- No vas a poder-

Brooklyn:- ¿Quieres ver que si?- dice formando una sonrisa muy malévola sacando una soga de quien sabe donde.

Kai:- o.oU- /_Se me hace que estuvo mucho tiempo con Bryan u.u Ya es tan sádico como el_/.

Brooklyn:- ¿Y que dices Kai?- pregunta.

Kai:- Esta bien, pero aléjate de mi al menos diez metros si traes esa soga-

Brooklyn:- ¿Y que hago con las cadenas?- pregunta inocentemente.

Kai:- ¿Qué cadenas? o.o-

Brooklyn:- Las que Bryan me dio- responde mostrando unas cadenas que saco de debajo de la cama.

Kai:- u.u Dios, con que loco me metí- murmura tirándose en la cama cansado.

Brooklyn:- ¿Y? ¿Me vas a hacer caso?- pregunta sonriendo.

Kai:- Si lo que sea- dice haciendo un ademán con la mano y tapándose la cara con la otra-Mi vida no podría ser peor- murmura.

Brooklyn:- No exageres ù.ú, no es lo peor del mundo, podrías haber terminado en la cárcel-

Kai:- Al menos estaría lejos de todos los que conozco-

Brooklyn:- No si los arrestaran u.u-

Kai:- Gracias por arruinarme mi sueño- dice sarcástico.

Brooklyn:- Que carácter- susurra-Bien, ahora, me harás caso o sufrirás las consecuencias- avisa sentándose al lado de Kai.

Kai:- ¿Y cuales son las consecuencias?-

Brooklyn:- Moléstame y ya veras-

Kai:- Será una larga noche y día también- murmura cansado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Por una fiebre y una pastilla

Tengo que agradecer especialmente a tres personitas que han leído el fic desde un principio y ellas, creo que son ellas la mayoría, si me equivoco corríjanme o quedo como una tonta T-T son:

Traky: en serio te agradezco mucho mucho por tu apoyo y como se me olvido en el anterior pero de puro despiste el beso de buenas noches fue en la frente, esta escrito.

Leara Ryddle: ya muy pronto Kai caerá en los brazos de Brooklyn y como dije en el capitulo anterior el capitulo escrito esta solo falta publicarlo, espero que te agrade.

Mariam H. también te agradezco tu apoyo y quería dedicarte este capi, espero te guste, mejor dicho queria dedicales este capítulo a las tres, gracias por seguir la historia todo este tiempo, porque se que me tardo en escribir los capitulos!!!

Bien creo que si sigo así esto será más agradecimientos que historia así que agradezco también a Marian tao d hiwatari, Alexa Hiwatari, Ani Maxwell Hiwatari, Aika Mizaki, Aikuri, cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari, Vero, Ann Saotomo, yumi hiwatari, O-Rhin-San, Prisa-angel, Darck Alexa Hiwatari, Hio Ivanov, amali y mc espero no haberme olvidado de nadie y sin mas el fic n.n

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

/_Pensamientos_/

(Alguna acción)

(N/A: Algún comentario o desvarío mío XD)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo XIII: Por una fiebre y una pastilla

Brooklyn:- Juro que se comporta como un infante- decía caminado por un pasillo camino a su habitación con una bolsa que nadie sabe quien contenía, solo el dueño del local donde compro jeje… Mientras en la habitación el enfermo estaba planeando un escape, algo drástico considerando que Brooklyn no le va a hacer nada, que él no quiera XD.

Kai:- Debo encontrar una forma de irme sin que lo descubra antes- se decía acostado en la cama y con una cadena atando su brazo a uno de los postes de la misma, parece que Brooklyn te conoce mas de lo que piensas Kaicito (N/K: No me llames Kaicito ¬¬) /_Maldita sea, si no fuese por esta cadena en mi muñeca ya estaría a 100 Km. de él_/ pensaba muy desanimado y molesto sobre todo-Ya se… no te creas tan inteligente Brooklyn muajajajajaja- se puso a reír y nota que los postes de la cama¿Cómo explicarlo? Como no tenía un dosel que sostener ni nada tenían final y solo median unos 70 centímetros, así que podría pasar sin ninguna dificultad las cadenas y largarse lo más pronto posible, antes de que llegase su "enfermero personal XD"-¡Lo logre!- exclama muy feliz pero entonces escucha el sonido que hace una puerta al abrirse y como no se le ocurrió nada mas inteligente se escondió bajo la cama.

Brooklyn:- Cuando lo encuentre va a conocerme de verdad- murmura pero nota un detalle-¿Sus compañeros lo hacen cada vez mas despistado o que?- se pregunta al ver sobresalir desde debajo de la cama la bufanda que Kai siempre se pone y casi nunca se quita.

Kai:- o.o- /_Que no me encuentre, que no me encuentre, por favor diosito lindo hago lo que quieras pero que no me encuentre o _/ pensaba muy alterado algo exagerado si me lo preguntan, es solo una fiebre ni que lo fuesen a operar del cerebro (N/Tala: Le haría falta ¿no? N/Kai: ¬¬)

Brooklyn:- Kai o sales de tu mal escondite ahora o esta vez te encadeno de pies y manos- amenaza-Hay si que no vas a poder escaparte- forma una maligna sonrisa en sus labios.

Kai:- ¿Y si no quiero que?- pregunta.

Brooklyn:- Te saco yo y te encadeno ¬¬- responde acercándose a la cama a paso lento.

Kai/_Dios¿Qué hago? Se esta acercando_/-¿Tengo otra opción?-

Brooklyn:- Salir voluntariamente y hacerme caso-

Kai:- Pues suerte con sacarme de donde estoy- se aferra a una de las patas de la cama con todas sus fuerzas.

Brooklyn:- Dios, si quería actuar de niñera hubiera cuidado a Max- se lo piensa un momento-No prefiero cuidar de Kai, es mas manipulable- unos minutos de silencio-Kai, si no sales de donde estas no te regreso tu celular y como es con factura adivina que voy a hacer jeje… -

Kai:- No te atreverías o.o- murmura.

Brooklyn:- Soy muy capaz u.u- le dice.

Kai:- Bien u.u- apenas sale de debajo de la cama, Brooklyn, le pone unas esposas cortesía de su nuevo amigo Aoi XD-¿No exageras? o.oU-

Brooklyn:- Encima preguntas, Dios, creo que necesitas un transplante de cerebro- murmura.

Kai:- ¬¬ Jaja, que gracioso- dice sarcástico, malhumorado, enojado, furioso y sobre todo preocupado por su querido celular-¿Me devuelves mi celular?-

Brooklyn:- No, me sirve para controlarte-

Kai:- Si quieres te compro uno pero ese me lo devuelves-

Brooklyn:- ¿Por qué es tan importante este celular?- pregunta intrigado sacándolo de su bolsillo.

Kai: Porque tengo fotos con las cuales chantajear a mis compañeros, si así se les puede llamar, así que devuélvemelo- respondió.

Brooklyn:- Primero veo las fotos- y así como dijo después de obligar a Kai a acostarse se puso a ver las fotos, digamos que no tomo los mejores ángulos y el alcohol tuvo mucho que ver con ello-Kai, primeo enfocas y después le haces clic al botoncito-le aconsejo.

Kai:- No me culpes, estaba borracho-

Brooklyn:- Claro, culpa al alcohol- después de una entretenida hora viendo fotos muy malas con ángulos imposibles, algunas no sabias como ponerla para verla, si estaba tomada al revés o que, Kai no seas fotógrafo por favor-Kai, ves, te dije que no te pasaría nada si me hacías caso- podemos ver a Kai atado de las dos manos y con una especia de ¿bozal?

Kai:-mmmmmmmmmm-(Traducción: No sabes cuanto te detesto Brooklyn)

Brooklyn:- No te entendí nada de nada u.u-

Kai: -¡mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!- (Traducción¡Cuando me libre de estas cadenas y el bozal te haré picadillo maldito experimento de beyluchador!)

Brooklyn:- Sigo sin entender u.u-

Kai:- mmmm- (Traducción: Cabeza hueca)

Brooklyn:- No se que dijiste pero no me sonó nada bien ò.ó-

Kai:- mmmmmmm (Traducción: Al fin se le encendieron las neuronas) rueda los ojos entre aburrido y molesto, mas molesto que otra cosa.

Brooklyn:- Si prometes no ponerte a insultar a los cuatro vientos te saco el bozal, sino estarás así todo el día, es tu única oportunidad- propone.

Kai:-mmmmmmmm-(Traducción: Malvado extorsionista)

Brooklyn:- Di si o no, no te entiendo nada- Kai afirma con la cabeza, era mejor eso a parecer perrito mordelón con ese bozal del demonio-Bien, pero recuerda no insultar, mucho, sino te estaría prohibiendo ser quien eres- le quita el bozal.

Kai:- Te odio- le dijo muy pero muy molesto-¿Y para cuando las cadenas?-

Brooklyn:- Yo dije bozal no cadena- sonríe malignamente.

Kai:- Me colmas la poca paciencia que tengo ¿sabias?-

Brooklyn:- Si, y ahora que seguramente, si quieres tener tu celular de nuevo te tomaras esta pastilla- le dice mostrándole una de un color extrañamente rosa.

Kai:- ¿Y si me niego, de nuevo?-

Brooklyn:- Te la haré tragar a la fuerza ¬¬- contesta-Toma-

Kai:- Por si no te diste cuenta no puedo usar mis manos porque estoy encadenado como perro- le dio a notar ese detalla.

Brooklyn:- Cierto, lo cambiare por las esposas- sonríe muy infantilmente mientras busca lo nombrado. Y Kai planea de nuevo como escapar-Las encontré- dice triunfante-Kai, te mueves y rompo el celular-

Kai:- o.o A eso si no te atreverías¿Cómo llamarías a Garland entonces?-

Brooklyn:- Por el teléfono del cuarto que esta en la mesita al lado tuyo- responde simplemente señalándolo.

Kai:- Rayos- musito sin darse cuenta que tenia una oportunidad de escapar pues Brooklyn le estaba cambiando la cadena por las esposas, gracias a su despiste, sin oposición alguna.

Brooklyn:-¡LISTO!- exclama muy feliz. Guardando las cadenas en un lugar donde Kai no pudiera tocarlas-Y deja de moverte tanto o empeorara tu fiebre-

Kai:- Por lo poco que me importa, ahora puedo moverme-

Brooklyn:- Pero no escapar-

Kai:- Ya no me importa- se estaba durmiendo cuando Brooklyn nota algo.

Brooklyn:- Escondiste la pastilla ¿verdad? ¬¬-

Kai:- Este… yo… - pues verán al momento que el ojiazul se descuido Kai lanzo la pastilla lo mas lejos que podía y salio volando por la ventana golpeando a un incauto.

Brooklyn:- ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto inquisitivamente.

Kai:- No tengo idea- respondió inocentemente.

Brooklyn:- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- se preguntaba negando con la cabeza y de brazos cruzados.

Kai:- ¿Liberarme?-

Brooklyn:- No, te tomaras la pastilla- saca otra de quien sabe donde.

Kai:- Maldición- musito.

Brooklyn:- Kai, te la tomaras- sentencio molesto, por favor, ni un nenito de cinco años te hace tanto berrinche por una pinche pastilla-Kai, imagina que es un caramelo y trágatelo de una vez- se lo pone frente.

Kai:- No quiero- dice simplemente mirando la pastilla como si fuese veneno puro-Nunca- sentencio tratando de cruzarse de brazos algo complicado con las esposas en las manos.

Brooklyn:- Kai, sino te la tomas entonces te quedas quieto en la cama pero como se que eso es imposible te tomas la maldita pastilla- ordeno.

Kai:- Ya dije que no-

Brooklyn: - Kai-

Kai: - No-

Brooklyn: - ¡KAi!-

Kai:- Que no-

Brooklyn:- ¡KAI O TE TOMAS LA MALDITA PASTILLA O LE DIGO A TALA QUE VUELVA!- amenazo bien sacado de quicio mostrándole de nuevo la bendita pastillita rosa.

Kai:- Bien, me la tomo- la agarra y la pone frente a él-¿Tengo que?- pregunto. Pero viendo la cara que en ese momento Brooklyn tenia mejor se hubiese callado.

Brooklyn:- Kai, recuerdas que te dije que me gustaba alguien, pues si te tomas la pastilla te doy una pista-

Kai:- No caeré en esa trampa-

Brooklyn:- ¿No me crees:3- pregunta poniendo ojitos de borreguito.

Kai:- No la tomare- niega por tal vez décima vez. Brooklyn forma una sonrisa muy pero muy perversa en sus labios /_Algo esta tramando_/ pensaba y no se equivocaba al hacerlo, a los segundos tenia al mencionado sobre él-¿Qué… que haces? O///O- pregunto nervioso y por esta razón se le callo la pastilla, suerte para él.

Brooklyn:- Mi último recurso- responde sensualmente a su oído mientras lo lame. Ahora si que a Kai le dio un paro-Creo que me pase o.oU- opina al ver que estaba muy quietecito-Bueno, podré hacer que se trague la pastilla- busca donde había dejado la bolsa y de un paquete saca la tercera pastilla rosa-Kai, pareces un niño pequeño- murmura y digamos que tenia que hacerle boca a boca y muy complacido de hacerlo, lo bueno es que Kai seguía en otra y ni cuenta se dio cuando eso paso-Creo que lo mate, de nuevo- comenta después de hacer que se tragase la pastilla con el boca a boca muy feliz y contento de haberlo hecho y como no tenia nada mejor que hacer se puso a leer esperando que despertar, seguramente en dos horas estaría maldiciendo de nuevo. Una hora paso y ahora Brooklyn estaba charlando con Garland, Mystel y toda la parvada de entrometidos.

Garland:- ¿Lo desmayaste? No puede ser¿y como paso?- preguntaba ansioso.

Brooklyn:- Pues veras, tenia que tomarse una pastilla para la fiebre y como no quería recurrí a mi ultimo plan-

Mystel:- ¿Qué hiciste?-

Brooklyn:- Me subí sobre él, le dije algo sensualmente al oído también lo lamí un poco y pum se desmayo-

Mystel:- o.o ¿Qué hiciste que?-

Garland:- Y yo que te creía tan inocente, pensé que el pervertido era Kai-

Mystel:- ¿Y por que pensaste eso?-

Garland:- No se¿Cómo decirlo? tiene un aire-

Tyson:- Chicos, se acabo la comida-

Todos:- o.o-

Tyson:- En serio chicos, el refri esta vació, las alacenas también-

Todos: -o.o- Quedaron bien impresionados por tal noticia, estaban en la casa de Kai¿eso era posible? (N/Kai: Con tantos glotones no me sorprende).

Mystel:- Brooklyn¿escuchaste lo mismo que nosotros? o.o-

Brooklyn:- Lamentablemente, si- respondió-No puedo creer que se acabaran la comida de la casa de Kai- y como por arte de magia Kai se despierta.

Kai:- ¿Qué paso en mi casa?- pregunto como autómata.

Brooklyn:- No se como decírtelo pero se acabaron la comida de tu casa, TODA- respondió mientras los demás esperaban expectantes la reacción de Kai.

Kai:- ¿Toda, toda? O.o-

Brooklyn:- Eso creo- se contuvo de reír por la expresión que Kai tenia en ese momento-Creo, no otra vez, por favor, nadie se desmaya tanto en un día, ni siquiera Tala- dijo enfadado el pelinaranja al ver a Kai como zombi.

Kai:- Hey, no me desmaye solo estaba sorprendido porque recuerdo que hay unas reservas en una de las habitaciones del sótano así que seria prácticamente imposible acabarse la comida de mi casa en cuatro días- explico. Todos los que estaban en la casa de Kai se le quedan mirando a Tyson como el perfecto idiota que es, sin ofender a sus fans solo a Tyson XD.

Mystel:- Tyson, la próxima cállate ¬¬- le dijo cortante pero de inmediato puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

Brooklyn:- ¿Ya te sientes mejor Kai?- pregunto para desviar el tema y no escuchar las suplicas de Tyson como "por favor ahí no" "me dolió" "ahí no se pega animales" y muchas cosas mas.

Kai:- Eso creo- dice tocándose la frente pero esa mano es reemplazada por la de Brooklyn.

Brooklyn:- Sip, ya estas mejor- finalizo muy sonriente.

Kai:- Y te gane, no me tome la maldita pastilla- dice muy triunfante-

Brooklyn:- Eso es lo que tu crees- de nuevo la sonrisita maligna.

Kai:- ¿Cómo hiciste que me tragara la pastilla si estaba inconsciente y seguramente me hubiese atragantado? ¬¬- pregunto muy confundido y molesto.

Brooklyn:- No puedo decirlo, te dará otro paro-

Mystel:- ¡YO LO SE!- Se escucha gritar al rubio desde el celular.

Kai:- Pues dime- le dijo.

Mystel:- Lo que hizo fue… - ya no se escucho nada mas, Brooklyn había cortado la comunicación-Oigan, nos corto y no me acuerdo el numero del celular de Kai-

Garland:- Yo si non- dice muy feliz y vuelven a llamar. En la cama donde estaban Brooklyn y Kai el segundo trataba de alcanzar el celular que Brooklyn sostenía bien alto, de algo le sirve ser tan alto.

Brooklyn:- No vas a alcanzarlo Kai, ríndete-

Kai:- Si lo alcanzare, ya veras- dice mientras estira su brazo para alcanzar su celular con esposas y todo, mejor les describo la escena. Verán Brooklyn esta sentado de rodillas y frente a él Kai que no uso su cerebro y si se parara podría alcanzar su pertenencia, ambos muy cercanos, bueno, Kai esta casi apoyado completamente en Brooklyn y a mi me encanta todo esto XD.

Brooklyn:-Kai, lo único que lograras será que me caiga-

Kai:- Entonces que así sea- dice estirándose mas entonces comienza a sonar el celular con la musiquita del opening de BeyBlade, la canción original-Le cambiaste el rington¿verdad?-

Brooklyn:- Sip, es que soy el que más lo usa, me aburría el otro que parecía réquiem-

Kai:- Es que era un réquiem, el de tu muerte- finaliza para seguir tratando de alcanzarlo-¿No vas a contestar?-

Brooklyn:- No, se que es Garland y si contesto podrás quitármelo y te contaran, y como no quiero no lo haré- explica y comienza a jugar con el celular pasándolo de una mano a otra y Kai muy molesto por no poder alcanzarlo. Digamos que les dije que estaba casi sobre Brooklyn ¿no? Pues ahora estaba sentado en las piernas de este y claro que a él no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, tenia las piernas a cada lado de las de Brooklyn.

Brooklyn:- ¿Ya te rendiste? Que aburrido-

Kai:-Si se que no voy a alcanzarlo ¿para que esforzarme?- pregunta, además de que tenia las estorbosas esposas.

Brooklyn:- ¿Te las quito? Creo que están dejándote una marca- noto viendo las muñecas algo enrojecidas sintiéndose algo culpable. Busca la llave sin recordar donde la había dejado-Cierto, la puse donde nunca la hallaría- entonces comienza a buscar en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de Kai sin soltar ni un minuto el teléfono.

Kai:- Un minuto¿pusiste la llave en mi pantalón? Entonces siempre tuve la llave y no me di cuenta, soy un tarado- se decía y Brooklyn encontró la llave en uno de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón haciendo que Kai enrojeciera de vergüenza-No tienes escrúpulos- dice, recordemos que siguen en esa tan comprometedora pose y ahora encima Brooklyn tenia puestas las manos en su retaguardia XD, si alguien llega a entrar se vería realmente mal.

Brooklyn:- Ya la encontré- dice mostrando triunfante la llave en su mano y liberando las muñecas de Kai.

Kai:- Bien ahora, te matare- dice con una sonrisa malvada, tan característica en el que me atrevo a decir que es normal que la tenga. Otra vez su intento de alcanzar el celular que no dejaba de sonar y para ser sinceros ya se estaba hartando de la cancioncita.

Brooklyn:- Si quisieses matarme como dices, ya lo hubieses hecho-

Kai:- Es una forma de hablar- casi alcanza el celular pero digamos que con todo el peso sobre Brooklyn y ningún apoyo pues se cayeron en la cama y no pudo tener su celular.

Brooklyn:- Te advertí que pasaría- dice sonriendo.

Kai:- Debiste ser mas especifico- le reprocha pero también sonriendo, cuando quería podía hacerle sonreír sinceramente.

Brooklyn:- Ya no estas enojado ¿o si?- pregunto.

Kai:- Solo un poco- responde, apoyado en el pecho de Brooklyn quien respiraba algo agitado y de la nada comenzó a reír.

Brooklyn:- Fue divertido pero de todas formas no permitiré que Mystel ni ninguno de los demás te lo diga-

Kai:- Ni que fuese tan malo-

Brooklyn:- Como digas, jeje… - pone una de sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda y cierra los ojos cansado, había sido un día divertido y algo molesto por tener que reñirle a Kai solo para que se tomara una pastilla, dos perdidas y ni idea de donde habían quedado.

Kai:- Me duele el brazo- se quejo después de unos segundos en silencio.

Brooklyn:- ¿El brazo o la muñeca?- cuestiono.

Kai:- mmm… ambos- responde cansado y eso que no hace mas de media hora que se había despertado.

Brooklyn:- Lo de la muñeca se que fue por la cadena y por las esposas y lo del brazo fue por estirarlo mucho, yo hice lo mimo y me duele un poco- explica-Si me dejas levantarme haré algo por lo de tu muñeca, lo del brazo se ira solo- agrega.

Kai:- ¿Dejarte levantar?-y ahí cae en cuenta de cómo estaban acomodados los dos, o sea Kai obre Brooklyn y este con una mano rodeándole la cadera y casi de un salto se levanta muy apenado-Este… yo… O///O- trato de explicarse pero solo le salían monosílabos y una que otra palabra ininteligible.

Brooklyn:- Ya… no te preocupes… a fin de cuentas no paso nada-

Kai:- Bueno, además de que me estabas casi abrazando, si, diría que no paso nada u///u- opino muy rojo de vergüenza.

Brooklyn:- Jeje… - se levanto y se dirigió al baño mientras Kai se desplomaba en la cama cansado-Creo que se durmió- concluyo al verlo con los ojos cerrados y una respiración apacible, sonríe tiernamente-Bueno, mejor no despertarlo jeje… - murmura y toma una de sus manos mirando la muñeca de Kai enrojecida-Lo siento- dice besándolo ahí. Kai abre un poco sus ojos para verlo, estaba triste.

Kai:- No importa, además se ira- dice sonriéndole para que no se preocupara.

Brooklyn:- Lo se pero fue mi culpa por haberte encadenado-

Kai:- Si yo hubiese estado quieto no lo hubieses hecho-

Brooklyn:- Kai, estas siendo muy amable¿lo sabias?- pregunto sonriente.

Kai:- Y tu, bueno, actúas mas normal que antes je… no como un lunático como Brayn-

Brooklyn:- Mejor duerme, yo me encargo de tus muñecas- dice decidido, agarrando un ungüento y pasándolo por su muñeca luego poniéndole una venda, hizo eso con las dos y luego simplemente se quedo mirándolo, decidió no hablar, con Kai nunca se sabe cuando esta dormido o despierto, exceptuando que de vez en cuando habla cuando duerme, puras sandeces dice el bicolor. Luego de un rato se durmió sobre sus brazos con lo demás del cuerpo en el piso, incomodo pero con muy buena vista XD. Así termino el día, un berrinchudo Kai que no se quería tomar una pastilla, una pelea por un celular y que lo encadenaran a una cama a Kai, al siguiente día será interesante saber que sucederá ¿no? o-n.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y al final me puse algo romántica ¿no creen? Pero me sigue encantando todo esto jiji… pronto estará el siguiente capi, espérenlo!!


	14. Y Kaicito le tiene miedo a las alturasXD

Les tengo una buena noticia y una mala, la buena es que tengo escritos dos capítulos más además de este y ya se acerca el final, la mala, siempre se me olvida publicar los capítulos cuando ya los tengo. Pero a fin de cuentas va a tener final, aunque odie los finales porque me ponen tristes T-T Bueno, también tengo escrito el capitulo de la "declaración de Kai y Brooklyn" No vayan a perdérselo XD

Aclaraciones:

-Conversaciones-

/_Pensamientos_/

(Alguna acción)

(Algún comentario o desvarío mío XD)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo XIV: Y Kaicito le tiene miedo a las alturas

Ya debían ser las cinco de la madrugada cuando un somnoliento Kai se despertó, con los brazos adoloridos y dos vendajes en sus muñecas pero sin señales de fiebre y aunque no le gustase admitirlo fue gracias a la que aborrecía, la maldita pastilla.

Kai:- Aun tengo sueño- murmuro mientras bosteza y se despereza sin notar que a su lado estaba Brooklyn aun dormido-¿Qué hora será?- nota extrañamente un reloj en la pared frente a él-¿Desde cuando esta ese reloj ahí? o.o- se preguntaba, vamos, en seis días no te das cuenta de que hay un reloj en la habitación, hay que ser despistado-Bueno… las cinco, no hay mucho que hacer ¿y donde estará Brooklyn?- se preguntaba mirando al lado contrario-Que raro, juraría que estaría aquí cuando me despertara- se decía entonces se da vuelta y se encuentra con el susodicho con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama-Dios, me estoy volviendo despistado- sigue murmurando mientras ahora ve a Brooklyn dormir placidamente-Solo me pregunto ¿Por qué se durmió así?-

Brooklyn:- Kai zzzzzzzzz… - murmura.

Kai:- Probemos con algo… ¿Brooklyn? Te llama Garland- seguía durmiendo-Si, esta dormido y soñando conmigo y no se porque no me sorprende-

CK:- ¿Me extrañaste? XD- pregunta divertida su consciencia.

Kai:- No ¬¬- responde cortante.

CK:- No era para ser tan directo T-T- le reprocha deprimido.

Kai:- Genial, mi consciencia es melodramática, que genial- dice muy sarcástico, que tan temprano en la mañana lo moleste de verdad debe ser molesto, viva la redundancia XD.

CK:- ¿No se ve lindo?- dice melosamente, refiriéndose a Brooklyn que dormía con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos.

Kai:- O te vas o te ahogo con alcohol de nuevo- amenazo.

CK:- No me ahogaste, es que no quería molestarte cuando estuvieses con Brooklyn, lo que paso ayer me encanto n-n- dice muy feliz.

Kai:- Simplemente quería que me devolviese mi celular- se defiende.

CK:- Lanzándotele encima XD- y ganó la conciencia.

Kai:- Déjame en paz, ¿que parte de eso no entiendes?-

CK:- Todo XD-

Kai:- Te crees muy gracioso ¿no? ¬¬-

CK:- Sip, a diferencia tuya que eres un amargado-

Kai:- Que molesto que eres- murmuro.

CK:- Bueno, te dejo con Brooklyn de nuevo-

Kai:- Fue solo para molestarme ¿verdad? ¬¬-

CK:- ¿Qué comes que adivinas? XD- y la consciencia de Kai se divierte fastidiándolo impunemente.

Kai:- Dios, dime en concreto ¿Qué te hice?-

Dios:- Nada, me gusta fastidiar- se escucha decir y Kai se queda muy extrañado pero deja de tomarle importancia cuando escucha a Brooklyn ¿gemir?

Kai:- o.o ¿eso fue un gemido?-

CK:- Sip, Brooklyn dice tu nombre luego de unos minutos gime, esto se pone cada vez mejor XD- dice muy divertido.

Kai:- Lárgate- le dijo y su consciencia le hizo caso, por primera o segunda vez, creo-Gracias- dice.

CK:- Cuando eres buenito conmigo te hago caso, viste- le hecha en cara y se larga o desaparece, o lo que haga una consciencia.

Kai:- Lo juro, Brooklyn es mas raro cada día- murmura y el nombrado parece despertarse al escuchar la "melodiosa" voz de Kai.

Brooklyn:- Hola- murmura mientras se talla los ojos adormilado levantando la cabeza mirándolo.

Kai:- Hola- responde pero se le queda viendo y esto él lo nota.

Brooklyn:- ¿Que?- pregunta confundido.

Kai:- Nada- contesta pero no le quita la mirada de encima, quien sabe si es porque apenas se despierta o los efectos secundarios de la pastilla.

Brooklyn:- ¿Entonces por que me miras tanto?- pregunta pícaramente.

Kai:- Por nada- responde y desvía su mirada como si la pared fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

Brooklyn:- ¿Aun te duele?-

Kai:- El brazo no y la muñeca solo tengo comezón- responde, sabia que aun se sentía culpable sobre eso y no quería que continuase así o que se sintiese peor de lo que ya se sentía.

Brooklyn:- Lo siento- vuelve a decir bajando la cabeza.

Kai:- Ya te dije que no importa-

Brooklyn:- Pero igual es mi culpa- dice.

Kai:- ¡Deja de decirlo!- le ordeno-Además no paso nada, fue solo una especie de raspadura… no-fue-nada-grave- le deletreo esperando que se calmara un poco, sabia que podía ponerse a llorar de nuevo, como con la llamada de Garland y trataba de evitarlo a toda costa.

Brooklyn:- Esta bien- desvía su mirada, parecía que no quería verlo y aunque esto molestaba a Kai sabia que si hacia algo mas podría empeorar la situación.

Kai:- ¿Quieres ir a alguna parte?- pregunto, necesitaba desviar el tema y ¿que mejor que eso?

Brooklyn:- No, lo que quiero es comer… ¿Por qué será?-

Kai:- Por que te la pasaste peleándome ayer con el celular y con que me tomase la maldita pastilla- le responde.

Brooklyn:- No era maldita y ya estas mejor, bueno… al menos la fiebre se fue ¿no?-

Kai:- Si, ya no tengo fiebre, ni resaca después de borrachera, ni nada-

Brooklyn:- ¿Y tu quieres hacer algo?- le pregunta mirándolo de reojo.

Kai:- No, simplemente quiero que me respondas como le hiciste para que me tragara la pastilla- respondió.

Brooklyn:- Ki-mit-su- (Secreto) responde divertido con una risilla.

Kai:- Lo averiguare-

Brooklyn:- Pues suerte porque aun tengo tu celular- le muestra triunfante que en toda la noche se lo había quedado él.

Kai:- ¿Sabias que no es el único teléfono?- pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante.

Brooklyn:- o.o Demonios- ve en cámara lenta como Kai se acerca al teléfono del hotel que estaba justo a su lado-No te atreverías o.o-

Kai:- O si, claro que si, soy muy capaz- ensancha su sonrisa.

Brooklyn:- Kai, no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer ¿verdad?- dice formando la misma sonrisa.

Kai:- No, ¿Qué harías?-

Brooklyn:- Esto- responde y pone una sonrisa de las que siempre tiene en su rostro lanzándose de improvisto hacia un confundido Kai tirándolo casi al piso, dejándolo con buena parte del cuerpo fuera de la cama-Te lo dije- entonces nota que Kai tenia el tubo del teléfono en la mano y con la otra intentaba marcar el numero-No lo lograras-

Kai:- Se me esta subiendo la sangre a la cabeza y duele la presión que hace- se queja por unos minutos Brooklyn se le queda viendo extrañado y el bicolor aprovecha ese momento para alejarse un poco pero teniéndolo pegado a su cintura no pudo hacer mucho-Vamos, suéltame-

Brooklyn:- Si prometes no llamar a los demás, en especial a Garland y Mystel-

Kai:- Para eso me libro solo- empieza a forcejear pero Brooklyn era más fuerte.

Brooklyn:- Por favor- suplica.

Kai:- Déjame pensarlo… no- sentencio y trato de marcar los números pero la ágil mano de Brooklyn se lo impidió-Vamos, no es para tanto ¿o si?-

Brooklyn:- ¿No recuerdas que dije ayer verdad? u.u-

Kai:- Eh… - se lo piensa-No, ¿Qué dijiste?-

Brooklyn:- Si no lo recuerdas es lo mismo, simplemente no te diré nada con respeto a como hice que te tragases esa pastilla sin asfixiarte en el intento- XD.

Kai:- Bien, pero cuando te descuides lo sabré- dice muy decidido.

Brooklyn:- Si es que me descuido, por cierto, tu corazón late muy rápido, ¿estas nervioso o algo?- pregunto, recordemos que el lindisimo de Brooklyn esta sobre Kai con una mano sosteniéndole de la cadera con su cabeza sobre su pecho y con la otra su mano para que no tocara las teclas del teléfono.

Kai:- No, creo que fue por pelear por el teléfono- concluyo viendo solo el pelo naranja de Brooklyn-Por cierto, ya puedes soltarme la mano, si no tengo el tubo del teléfono no puedo hacer nada-

Brooklyn:- No creas, podes marcar y luego gritar porque se escucha cuando contestan cuando hablan a distancia- aviso sin soltarlo ni un momento.

Kai:- No lo había pensado- murmura entonces se escucha algo así como un gruñido-Antes de que lo digas no fui yo-

Brooklyn:- Lo se, fui yo, tengo hambre, ¿tregua?- pregunta.

Kai:- Tregua- dice y se levantan.

Brooklyn:- Pero no te daré el celular- sentencia.

Kai:- Bien, no soy bueno con las treguas- y así bajaron a desayunar siendo apenas las 6 de la mañana justo la hora en la que empezaba la hora de desayuno, así que todo ese lío que armaron les ayudo en algo, excepto en su pelea por el celular.

Brooklyn:- Kai, deja de mirar mi pantalón, no te voy a dar el celular y no creo que con solo mirar a un punto fijo desaparezca y aparezca mágicamente en tu mano.

Kai:- Pero vale la pena intentarlo, con todas las cosas que pasaron en los torneos, ya creo cualquier cosa- comenta mientras se toma su café de la mañana mirando donde supuestamente estaba su celular, iluso no sabe que Brooklyn lo dejo en la habitación para evitar que se lo quitara pero lo descubrirá, como todo.

Brooklyn:- Por cierto, me acorde de algo que dijiste con la borrachera el otro día-

Kai:- ¿Cuál de todas las cosas que dije?-

Brooklyn:- Una que relacionaba algo que dije de Tala, bueno, que se me escapo jeje… - sonríe nervioso al recordar que fue lo que había dicho.

Kai:- No me acuerdo-

Brooklyn:- No te culpo, con todo el alcohol que tomaste ¿quien puede?- pregunta divertido.

Kai:- Pero si me acuerdo que me engañaron para que bailara con vos ¬¬-

Brooklyn:-Fue solo una mentirita piadosa u.u- dice en su defensa.

Kai:- No, fue un plan para que bailara y luego yo les cerrara el pico de una buena vez- dice.

Brooklyn:- Bien, pero no negaras que después de que bailaste se quedaron callados como nunca-

Kai:- Eso no lo niego, se callaron y después siguieron hablando de puras pavadas- dice molesto-Y tu escribiendo en una libreta, haber ¿Qué escribiste?-

Brooklyn:- Pues… como estaba aburrido y vos borracho me puse a ver los ataques medio raros que te dieron- saca la dichosa libreta-El primero fue depresión y te resumo lo que puse… veamos, parecías casi una quinceañera en su fiesta, solo te faltaban las lagrimas y completabas el cuadro- explica tranquilamente mientras Kai ve que parece que todas las hojas estaban escritas y algunas tenían divagaciones de su dueño, muchas y muchas divagaciones-Segunda etapa, la etapa positiva, te lo juro Kai nunca te vi tan positivo en toda tu vida, hablaste del amor, la amistad, la bondad, yo casi iba y te metía en un manicomio –

Kai:- No exageres-

Brooklyn:- No lo hago, siguiente, tercera etapa: bueno actuabas como de costumbre solo que con muchos insultos más, seguramente uno cada dos palabras que decías, y algunos en ruso que aunque soy ruso no entendí-

Kai:- ¿Eres ruso? O.o-

Brooklyn:- Si, ¿no lo sabias?-

Kai:- ¿Estaría preguntando si no fuera así?-

Brooklyn:- Buen punto, siguiente, cuarta etapa: ejem… maldito tu ataque de sinceridad y no te lo puedo explicar porque el titulo lo dice todo jeje… y justo fui yo quien tenias en frente, maldición- se puso a murmurar.

Kai:- Debería yo mandarlo a un manicomio-

Brooklyn:- Lo escuche y el que lo necesita es Bryan, no yo-

Kai:- Cierto-

Brooklyn:- Y la quinta, creo que es dormirte mientras alguien te dice algo importante ò.ó- recuerda molesto.

Kai:- Fue demasiado alcohol, a mi no me culpes-

Brooklyn:- Bueno Kai, yo me regreso al cuarto- dice levantándose de su lugar después de tragarse una media luna completa.

Kai:- ¿A que?-

Brooklyn:- A llamar a Garland- contesta mientras literalmente corre, recordó que dejo el celular en la cama y si Kai entraba primero tendría que dar explicaciones o correr dependiendo de la reacción de Kai al enterarse de "eso".

Kai:- Que raro- murmura mientas se termina de tomar su café y se va. Mientras Brooklyn corre como si le valiese la vida en ello, si pasaba al lado de alguien solo parecía una gran nube de polvo con una cosa naranja que destacaba jeje…

Brooklyn:- Tengo que llegar, tengo que llegar- se decía una y otra vez, grande fue su sorpresa que al legar a la puerta estaba entrando Kai-¿Cómo?- se pregunta pero entonces casi se lanza para entrar primero.

Kai:- Debo llamar a un psicólogo-

Brooklyn: (Desde la cama)-No lo necesito, solo necesitaba llegar antes que vos, es que había dejado el celular sobre la cama jeje… - dice algo apenado con una mano tras la cabeza.

Kai:- Extremista-

Brooklyn:- Solo de vez en cuando-

Kai:- Pero ya veras- dice acercándose a él con una sonrisa maligna. De un momento a otro estaban peleando de nuevo por el celular, por favor "por un celular"-Devuélvemelo- decía mientras trataba de alcanzarlo estando sobre Brooklyn, de nuevo.

Brooklyn:- No y cuidado con tu codo, me lo estas clavando justo en el estomago ¿sabes?- le informo mientras estiraba el brazo para que Kai no lograse quitarle el celular y se enterase de su boca a boca XD.

Kai:- Mejor no hables de dolor aunque lo único que tengo es comezón así que… o.o - se había dado cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir pero no sabia como completar la frase para que no le sonara mal a Brooklyn.

Brooklyn:- Dilo, hice que se te marcaran unas cadenas en las muñecas- dice aburrido.

Kai:- ¿Ya lo superaste o tengo que mentirte?-

Brooklyn: - ¿Me mentiste? o.o -

Kai:- No pero me hubiese servido u.u- y ante la distracción del pelinaranja Kai logro tomarle la muñeca donde tenia el celular pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba-¿No me digas que se te cayo?- pidió, mejor dicho parecía que suplicaba.

Brooklyn:- Que dices, esta en mi otra mano- le muestra la otra y Kai suspira aliviado-Te preocupas demasiado- se le resbala de la mano Kai ve en cámara lenta como cae su celular al piso, vemos varios close-up de cómo va cayendo el celular en un momento Kai vio su vida con el celular XD, medio raro, ¿no creen? Bueno, en lo que estaba el celular se estaba cayendo pero a ultimo momento Brooklyn lo agarra triunfal y digamos que Kai estaba aun mirando al lugar donde supuestamente caería su único celular-¿Kai?- lo llamo varias veces hasta que puso el celular frente a él y reacciono.

Kai:- Brooklyn ¬¬- llamo.

Brooklyn:- ¿Si?- pregunto con cara de "no rompo ni un plato".

Kai:- O cuidas bien mi celular o me lo devuelves-

Brooklyn:- Lo cuido-

Kai:- Era para que me lo devolvieras dedos de mantequilla-

Brooklyn:- Malhumorado- dice y pues Kai casi alcanzaba el celular cuando sintió una punzada en su mano que apoyaba su cuerpo emitiendo un ligero quejido-Kai, te acuestas en la cama- sentencio al escuchar eso.

Kai:- Maldición, casi lo alcanzaba- dice pero no se quita de encima de Brooklyn sino que se le queda viendo /_Maldito sea el día en que descubrí que tengo consciencia_/ piensa mientras recuerda lo que había dicho el otro día su querido amigo del que nunca se podrá librar no importa cuanto lo intente XD (N/Kai: Que forma de animarme ¬¬)-Un minuto- dijo lo que alarmo a Brooklyn que tenia un familiar presentimiento-Ya veras Brooklyn, lo descubriré-

Brooklyn:- Demonios- volvió a murmurar, ahora estaba sobre Kai evitando que llamara por el teléfono de la habitación-¿Nunca te rindes?-

Kai:- No, eso fue lo que me llevo a vencerte Brooklyn- dice con el tubo del teléfono en una mano y con la otra casi alcanzando los números para marcar.

Brooklyn:- Malvado-

Kai:- Mira quien lo dice-

Brooklyn:- Si quieres que sea malvado aun no viste nada – la sonrisa malvada, demoníaca, sádica volvió, casi igualita a la que le mostró a Tala aunque claro no quería asustar a Kai ni mucho menos que le temiera.

Kai:- No me asustaras con esa cara-

Brooklyn:- No trato de asustarte solo de intimidarte un poco- dice a su oído provocando un escalofrió en Kai.

Kai:- Maldita sensibilidad- maldijo y ahora podemos ver que Brooklyn tenia a su merced a Kai, sostenía sus dos muñecas pero sin hacer presión y sus piernas estaban a cada lado de su cadera-No me vas a soltar ¿verdad?- pregunto.

Brooklyn:- No a menos de que me prometas que dejaras de preguntar sobre lo que hice para que te tomases la pastilla- sentencia y parece que Kai no tiene opción.

Kai:- No- respondió simplemente, no era la peor situación en la que había estado y sabía que Brooklyn no se atrevería a hacerle algo, tal vez volver a encadenarlo pero nada serio n.n.

Brooklyn:- Que terco eres- dice soltándole las manos y buscando donde había dejado el celular-Bueno Kai- dice simplemente y va al baño con el celular escondido en el bolsillo.

Kai:- Hey, no te lleves mi celular- le grita pero perdió de nuevo.

Garland:- Hola Brooklyn ¿y ya le contaste sobre lo del boca a boca?- pregunto divertido.

Brooklyn:- No, no puedo, no quiero saber como reaccionara se que ahora lo deje con el celular del hotel pero no creo que llame, simplemente lo hace para llevarme la contraria- dice.

Garland:- A pesar de que puedes decírselo en cualquier momento no lo haces, ¿Qué tan difícil es decir "te amo"?-

Brooklyn:- ¿Alguna vez lo dijiste?, yo cada vez que lo intento un temor me invade y termino por decir otra cosa o simplemente no reacciono, soy así, no importa cuantas oportunidades tenga siempre las desperdiciare- dice comenzando a llorar, no podía evitarlo, era la verdad, y si él no decía nada nadie lo haría por el, era la cruel realidad.

Garland:- Brooklyn, tranquilízate ¿si? Porque el que las paga después soy yo, cuando vuelvan mañana Kai va a querer matarme por hacerte llorar, no es tan frío como parece y se preocupa por vos, no debes desperdiciar la oportunidades que tienes o llegara el día en que lo perderás de verdad frente a otro- explica con Mystel al lado susurrándole unas cuantas cosas-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡MING MING LE VA A DECIR TODO!- Grito fuera de control al escuchar lo que Mystel le dijo-Brooklyn, escúchame bien, quítale el tubo del teléfono a Kai o Ming Ming hará que se entere de todo y cuando digo todo es TODO no solo el boca a boca, sabes que cuando habla no para- agrego preocupado y Brooklyn ni lento ni perezoso salio como un torpedo hacia Kai colgando la llamada por accidente.

Brooklyn:- Kai, ¿no te aguantas nada o que?- pregunto divertido aunque preocupado por lo que su compañera de equipo le hubiese contado ya.

Kai:- Maldición, Mystel deja a Ming Ming, quiero que me cuente-

Mystel:- Que te lo cuente Brooklyn-

Brooklyn:- Nadie me escucha-

Kai:- Mystel, maldición… me corto ese rubio teñido- dice molesto y voltea a ver a Brooklyn que estaba parado al lado de la cama.

Brooklyn:- Si quieres saber te lo diré pero deja de armar tanto lío-

Kai:- Bien-

Brooklyn:-Recuerdas solo hasta que te desmayaste cuando yo hice aquello ¿verdad?- afirmo sin mirarlo, no podía, o mejor dichoso quería.

Kai:- Si- responde apenado al recordarlo /_Me va a seguir el resto de mi vida_/

Brooklyn:- Bueno yo… como vi que estaba desmayado seguí un refrán, lo que no sepa no le hará daño pero olvide que eras un terco de primera y tratarías de saberlo a toda costa- hace una pausa y voltea a verlo-Pues… rayos, no puedo decirlo, le prometí a Garland no contarte hasta que regresáramos- /_Soy un mentiroso pero tal vez con esto se calme un poco_/

Kai:- Maldigo tus promesas a Garland ¬¬- mascullo molesto colgando el teléfono-Bueno, puedo sobrevivir hasta que volvamos mañana a Japón- agrega tranquilo.

Brooklyn:- Gracias- agradeció-Bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer? Apenas es mediodía y es nuestro último día acá- recordó algo desanimado a pesar de todo se había divertido de lo lindo.

Kai:- No se, vamos a ver por ahí, me siento gato enjaulado- responde refiriéndose a que se la habían pasado mas tiempo en el hotel que afuera en las calles.

Brooklyn:- Bien, escuche de un lugar donde tienen un juego en el que te elevan unos 921 pies de altura y luego te bajan a toda velocidad, lo llaman El Big Shot- dice haciendo una representación algo estupida con las manos, a Kai con solo escuchar que bajaría a toda velocidad se le bajo la sangre a los pies dejándolo mas pálido que de costumbre-Kai ¿le tienes miedo a las alturas?- pregunto con una sonrisa picarona.

Kai:- Claro que no ò.ó- respondió molesto pero por dentro sentía que temblaba como gelatina.

Brooklyn:- Entonces vamos- dijo alegremente arrastrando a Kai que imploraba por su vida, en su pensamiento solamente, aun no quiere perder su dignidad XD. Llegaron a El Big Shot y Brooklyn no espero ni un segundo Kai ya había dejado su orgullo de lado y suplicaba que no lo subiese a esa cosa.

Kai:- Por todo lo que quieras, déjame vivir- decía aferrandose a un poste que convenientemente estaba ahí.

Brooklyn:- No exageres, no morirás claro a menos de que se rompa la cosa esa de seguridad- dice mientras trata de arrancar a Kai del poste.

Kai:- Gracias- dice sarcástico-Ahora menos que menos me subo a esa cosa- sentencia y logra aferrarse de pies y manos Brooklyn tiene que llamar a dos guardias para que lo quiten pero ni ellos pudieron.

Brooklyn:- Si no te subes Tyson y los demás se enteraran de tu miedo a las alturas- dice muy maléficamente, sabia que a eso no podría resistirse.

Kai:- No lo harías-

Brooklyn:- O si, soy muy capaz-

Kai:- Bien, pero solo una vez y nada mas- sentencia muy molesto y con un terror de aquellos. Apenas se subieron podría jurar que el guardia sonreía maléficamente y le había dicho buena suerte y se había reído como villano. A este punto Kai tenia clavadas las uñas a los cinturones de seguridad como los de las montañas rusas.

Brooklyn:- Kai, respira o de verdad vas a morir- le sugirió viendo que tenia una cara de terror impresionante como si hubiese visto a un muerto revivir y comerse a alguien frente a él-Dios, perdí a Kai, ni me escucha- y era verdad Kai no quería escuchar nada sentía que en cualquier momento le daba un paro.

El juego comenzó y subieron a toda velocidad los 912 pies de un golpe Brooklyn disfrutaba como nunca y Kai gritaba de terror algo como "¡MORIRE, DIOS MORIRE, LO JURO!" algo así y otras cosas como "BROOKLYN SI SOBREVIVO TE MATO". Brooklyn no le prestaba atención y gritaba pero de felicidad XD, que contraste señores y señoras, como el agua y el aceite.

Brooklyn:- Fue genial- dice cuando llegaron a la punta del juego ahora solo faltaba bajar muajajajajajajajaja…. –Kai, por favor luego no te enojes conmigo- podría jurar que vio una sonrisa sádica en los labios de Kai, o ya se había vuelto loco él o el otro por el terror de ver la muerte frente a sus ojos.

Kai:- Veras mi venganza- murmura sin que lo escuche y luego la bajada Kai seguía gritando incoherencias de que vio a Dios, que Satanás no era tan malo como creían, que ambos jugaban pocker los fines de semana. Brooklyn se planteo la idea de llamar al psicólogo. Al terminar el juego Kai había quedado petrificado y entre tres guardias lograron sacarlo de su asiento, claro que se llevo partes del juego con él.

Brooklyn:- De verdad que le dio miedo - concluye.

Kai:- ¿Miedo? No, aun no sabes lo que es el miedo, ¡yo te voy a hacer experimentar eso maldito beyluchador del demonio!- le grito muy furioso pero aun las piernas le temblaban y casi se cae.

Brooklyn:- ¿Te ayudo o Dios y Satanás vienen por ti?- pregunto divertido.

Kai:- Cínico- murmuro colgado de uno de los brazos de Brooklyn por el cual aun no se había dado de lleno en la cara.

Brooklyn:- Al siguiente juego- exclamo al ver que Kai se paraba y este inmediatamente corrió para alejarse de él al escuchar eso-¡No huyas cobarde!- le grita y lo sigue.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No hay mucho que agregar ahora, simplemente que ni yo sabia que Kai le tenia miedo alas alturas o.o no tengo idea de porque quise ponerlo pero fue mas divertido así XD, Ja ne, hasta el próximo capitulo!!!!!


	15. Esto no puede empeorar

Yo se que dije que tenia los capítulos pero la cochina computadora me jodia por tercera vez la vida ¬¬, se borro cada historia que tenia T-T y eso me jode hasta la… mejor dejémoslo ahí, y matare a alguien después, lo peor de todos es que tenia escrito el lemmon ya ToT y con lo que me costo, había sido la primera vez que escribía algo así, this is not just TOT bueno… este capitulo esta casi igual al original y veré si logro hacer los demás también (se va deprimida a un rincón a escribir)

Aclaraciones:

-Conversaciones-

/_Pensamientos_/

(Alguna acción)

(Algún comentario o desvarío mío XD)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo XV: Esto no puede empeorar

Brooklyn:- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?- se preguntaba, pues después del juego corrió como si el mismo diablo le pisara los talones y le había perdido el rastro. Habían terminado en un casino y la verdad era que era el mejor escondite para Kai, con tantas personas seria difícil encontrarlo pero la suerte no estaba de su lado-Mata de pelo bicolor a las doce en punto –dice viendo entre las maquinas el pelo de Kai, se encamina hacia el con la agilidad y sigilo de un gato(N/A: Se me acaba de ocurrir). Mientras este estaba como paranoico, no dejaba de mirar a todos lados como esperando que algo pasase.

Kai:- ¿Demonios donde estará?- se preguntaba entonces una voz a su lado hace que se exalte.

Brooklyn:-¿Me buscabas?- murmuro a su lado, exaltándolo, decir medio paranoico ante fue un error estaba totalmente fuera de si, con el simple murmullo del pelinaranja temblaba-Kai-lo llamo con suavidad.

Kai:- Déjame- le dijo apartando la mano de Brooklyn de su hombro verdaderamente sorprendido y algo temeroso. Pero la acción de Brooklyn que le siguió lo sorprendió mas, lo estaba abrazando tiernamente!! nwn

Brooklyn:- Ya, tranquilo, si no quieres subir a otro juego parecido no te obligare-

Kai:- Eres un tonto- murmuro dejándose abrazar.

Brooklyn:- Bueno, ¿ya estas mejor o alucinas con Dios y Satanás?- pregunto divertido haciendo que el mas bajito se molestara.

Kai:- Jaja, no eres gracioso ¿sabias?-

Brooklyn:- Bueno, pero mejor sigamos-

Kai:- ¿Adonde?-

Brooklyn: - Nose-

Kai:- A Gameworks-

Brooklyn:- ¿Donde?-

Kai:- Pensé que te conocías todos los lugares-

Brooklyn:- No esperes que en dos días me memorice toda una guía-

Kai:- Da igual, vamos- pero antes de que pudieran salir del lindo casino entraron dos ladrones XD.

Ladrón 1:- Arriba las manos, esto es un asalto- dijo apuntándoles con un arma.

Kai:- ¡Que noticia!- dijo sarcástico con las manos en los bolsillos y expresión totalmente despreocupada.

Brooklyn:- ¿Qué tú no le tienes miedo a nada?-pregunto y si se preguntaran donde demonios están los guardias que vigilan el lugar pues muy tranquilos en una cabina mirando por los monitores sin hacer nada.

Ladrón 2:- Genial Kevin, tenias que elegir un casino-

Ladrón 1(Kevin):- No oí que te quejaras Julián-

Kai:- Un minuto ¿Kevin? ¿El pendejo que trato de pegarme por que pensó que quería algo con su novia?- recordó con un escalofrío.

Kevin:- Ah, el teñido, ahora veras- y se lanzan a pelear como dos arios de primarias, no de primaria no, de preescolar XD Solo que con llaves como las de lucha libre e insultos muy variados.

Julián:- Tu amigo es un psicópata lunático demente- dijo refiriéndose a Kai, hablaba tranquilamente con Brooklyn.

Brooklyn:- Lo se-

Julián:- Pero uno muy lindo-

Brooklyn:- Eso no te lo niego –XD y mientras los otros dos seguían luchando como si la vida les valiese en ello.

Kevin:- Ya veras- decía mientras lo ahorcaba.

Kai:- Ya te dije que no quiero nada con tu novia, es una loca-

Kevin:- ¡Hey! Nadie insulta a Analia y sale vivo- sigue ahorcándolo.

Julián:- Kevin, ya basta, ¿además recuerdas el otro día cuando hubo fiesta en el tercer piso?- le pregunto su compañero.

Kevin:- Este... si, ¿pero que tiene que ver?- pregunto dejando de ahorcar al lindo bicolor para prestarle atención a su amigo.

Julián:- ¿No recuerdas que vimos a cuatro personas tratando de entrar y Analia se puso a gritar?-

Kevin:- Si, por el bicolor y el afeminado-

Kai/Brooklyn:- ¬¬-

Kevin:- Ah, ya entiendo, ¿te refieres a que si anda con Brooklyn no puede estar con mi novia? ¿Pero si le es infiel?- pregunta.

Julián:- Yo que se-

Brooklyn:- Lo mato- Kai se le queda mirando y el pelinaranja aprovecha la oportunidad y abraza da nuevo por atrás a un estático bicolor-No lo arruines-le murmuro.

Kai:- Ya que- suspira derrotado.

Brooklyn:- Por cierto, gracias Julián por entender que no quiero nada con tu novia-

Julián:- Nah, no importa, si ya lo tienes a él-

Brooklyn:- Jeje, como digas n.nU-

Kai:- Vamonos de una vez-

Brooklyn:- Como tu digas- dice y le toma de la mano contento mientras se van. Ya fuera del casino y que de paso los otros dos chicos lo asaltaran XD decidieron dar un simple paseo.

Muchacha 1:- Mira es Kai-

Muchacha 2:- Y esta con Brooklyn-

Muchacha 3:- ¿Tendrán algo?

Muchacha 2:- Quien sabe, nadie conoce los gustos de Kai y si vino justo a Las Vegas con él deben de tener algo-

Brooklyn:- No las mates-

Kai:- Créeme que me contengo de hacerlo-masculla apretando los puños en clara señal de enojo.

Brooklyn:- Por cierto… -

Kai:- ¿Que?-

Brooklyn:- ¿Qué aquellos no son los Majestics, los All Starz, el Batallón Bartez, la Dinastía F, los Whithe Tiggers X y Boris?- Pregunto mientras señalaba la vereda de enfrente un gran tumulto de personas.

Kai:- ¿T refieres a Boris, el imbecil que trato de conquistar el mundo quien sabe cuantas veces y siempre fallo porque es un fracasado de primera?-

Brooklyn:- El mismo, veamos que pasa-sugiere y cruzan la calle solo para confirmar que si eran todos lo que había nombrado el pelinaranja solo que parecían "acosar" a Boris.

Kai:- ¿A ver que pasa?- pregunto aburrido el bicolor mientras que los beyluchadores le prestaban al fin atención.

Michael:- Pues… ya sabes que Boris nos debe un favor por lo de tratar de conquistar el mundo ¿cierto?- Los recién llegados asienten.

Miguel:- Pues le vamos a hacer pagar, literalmente-

Matilda:- Bien dicho Miguel non-

Miguel:-Contrólate Matilda u///u-

Matilda:- Hai u///u-

Kai:- Yo que pensé que Mariah era rara con su obsesión con Ray- murmura-Por cierto, no hacia falta que vinieran los chicos, con Julia, Mariah, Matilda y Emily bastaba ¿no?-pregunto mientras también veía a Rick con su siempre inseparable equipo de música, a Raúl que parecía que no podía separarse de su hermana, a Lee que había escuchado el comentario de Kai sobre Mariah, y todos los demás, ya saben.

Las chicas:-¿Qué dijiste?-peguntaron al unísono con unas lindas auritas negras a su alrededor y miradas de psicópatas XD.

Kai:- Que con ustedes bastaba para quitarle hasta el último centavo a ese idiota- repite mientras ahora las chicas parecían estar afilando hachas, cuchillos y dagas y esas cosas con las mismas miradas de asesinas a sueldo n.n

Lee:- No debiste decir eso- le dice mientras pone una mano en su hombro en señal de compasión.

Michael:- Es verdad, cuando Emily se enoja es mejor estar en otro planeta, porque te hace polvo, mas cuando critican su ropa- dice con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos.

Raúl:- Mi hermana es igual, critícale algo y corre antes de que decida cazarte, literalmente, si viste en las noticias lo del tipo que le habían disparado flechas en la espalda fue mi hermana porque le había dicho que no se pusiera mucho maquillaje que parecía payaso, el tipo termino muerto pero la policía no quiso meterse con Julia- explico mientras todos se le quedaban mirando pensando, ¿lo invento o que?

Lee:- Y Mariah esta en la misma, es muy cruel cuando se lo propone-

Kai:- Con razón Ray termino siendo gay- murmura.

Miguel:- Y a Matilda ahí como la ves con cara de angelito puede ser un verdadero demonio- agrega y ahora podemos ver que todos los que estaban al lado de Kai incluido Brooklyn se alejaban lentamente-Suerte-agrega ya desde 50 metros.

Kai:- Ni que fuese tan malo- ahora las beyluchadoras tenían sus blades en sus manos decididas a darle a Kai donde mas le iba a doler XD.

Lee:- ¡Cuidado que te apuntan justo **ahí**!- le advierte Lee a 100 metros de distancia y con unos binoculares.

Emily:- Kai, espero que estés listo para recibir tu castigo- dice coN su blade en mano.

Mariah:- Démosle duro para no vuelva a ser tan machista-

Las demás:- ¡Hai!- y Kai no sabia donde esconderse porque el muy genio había dejado su blade en el hotel alegando que no lo necesitaría, que gran error.

Kai:- Brooklyn, cuando quieras ayúdame- le dice y este andaba a treinta metros de él-No seas cobarde-10 metros mas lejos-Me comprare un nuevo celular y llamare a casa para que me digan que me hiciste mientras dormía-Brooklyn corre hasta estar al lado de Kai-Sabia que funcionaria-dice con una sonrisa arrogante.

Brooklyn:- Te ayudo pero tu no vuelves a preguntar del tema- pone como condición.

Kai:- Bueno, bueno, no pregunto de nuevo, solo hasta que volvamos a Japón-

Brooklyn:- Si vuelvo a Japón- murmura buscando en su bolsillo su blade-Bueno, chicas, debo decirles que si quieren hacerle alo tendrán que vencerme-dice.

Emily:- Bueno- dice simplemente.

Brooklyn:- ¿Creen poder vencerme?- pregunta con algo de arrogancia.

Las chicas:- Si-

Los chicos:- No- ambos grupos se quedan mirando.

Mariah:- ¿Cómo que no, Lee?- le pregunta molesta con el ceño fruncido.

Matilda:- Es verdad, nosotras somos cuatro, esta en desventaja-

Julia:- Además es solo uno a menos de que lo ayuden-

Emily:- Los números no están a su favor- opina acomodándose las gafas.

Lee:- Chicos, ¿les decimos por que?- TODOS ASIENTEN.

Rick:- Primero, me parece que ya se le olvido el ultimo torneo en el cual él nos envió a quien sabe donde-

Robert:- Era su mente, su muy perturbada mente-

Lee:- Segundo, es mucho más poderoso que nosotros juntos, si apenas Tyson pudo vencerlo-

Michael:- Y no queremos que salgan lastimadas- y mientras ellos daban razone hacia rato que Boris había escapado para salvar su bolsillo n.n

Raúl:- Oigan- siguen discutiendo el porque Brooklyn podría o no vencer a las chicas-¡Oigan!-alza la voz mientras siguen discutiendo y ya Brooklyn y Kai deciden irse a comer algo n.n-¡OIGAN GRUPO DE IMBECILES!-explota.

Julia.- Raúl, ¿ahora que pasa?

Raúl:- Es que Boris hace como diez minutos que se escapo y hace dos minutos Kai y Brooklyn-explica.

Julia:- Bueno, busquemos primero a Boris y luego le damos su merecido a Kai, ¿todos de acuerdo?- todos asienten y buscan al primero. Mientras Kai y Brooklyn habían terminado en un puesto de comida rápido.

Kai:- Todos están mas locos que antes- murmuraba mientras se acababa la segunda hamburguesa que se había pedido.

Brooklyn:- No exageres y si aprecias tu pelo te voltearas- le aconseja el pelinaranja mientras este le hace caso y puede notar como una chica estaba a escasos centímetros de el con una tijera dispuesta a cortarle un lindo mechón de pelo de recuerdo.

Kai:- ¿Se te perdió algo?- pregunta molesto pero igual calmado.

Chica:- Si el corazón cuando me lo robaste-dice con corazoncitos en vez de ojos acercándose mas al bicolor.

Otra chica:- ¡Aléjate de él arpía!- grita y se le lanza a atacarla con un bate de béisbol que nadie sabe de donde saco. Y para no armar mas lío los dos beyluchadores se fueron, mientras las dos chicas le encontraron un nuevo uso a los ventiladores del local y a la freidora.

Brooklyn:- Eso fue entretenido- dice con una sonrisa.

Kai:- Si, claro y yo soy una estrella de rock-

Brooklyn:- Por la fama que tienes, pareces- le susurra. Mientras eran seguidos de cerca por muchos grupos de chicas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer-Bueno, ahora ¿adonde vamos?-pregunto.

Kai:- Íbamos a ir a Gameworks- recuerda.

Brooklyn:- Cierto, bueno… guíanos porque no tengo idea de donde queda- nadie puede memorizarse una guía en dos días ¿cierto?

Kai:- Vamos- en menos de diez minutos habían llegado al local que era gigantesco y verdaderamente sorprendente. Música y cada juego que Brooklyn quería usar y que Kai quería escapar a como diera lugar, no le importaba si no eran de altura solo quería irse al demonio.

Brooklyn:- A ver, ¿Cuál jugare primero?- se pregunta, claro que a este punto ya habían sacado la tarjeta y la habían cargado-Ya se- a lo lejos diviso uno de carreras, el Need for Speed (Amo ese juego XD) y casi obligo a Kai a que jugara, aunque este tenia muy bueno alegatos en contra-¿Ves? No era para ponerte a enumerar los pros y los contras-dice mientras pasaban por una curva muy cerrada y "accidentalmente" Kai lo choco-¡Hey! ò.ó-se quejo.

Kai:- Era una curva muy cerrada- le choca de nuevo.

Brooklyn:- ¿Cuál es tu excusa ahora? ¬¬- le pregunta molesto.

Kai:- Alguien me golpeo el codo u.u- se defendió.

Brooklyn:- No puedo creerlo, tienes excusa para todo ù.u- dijo con un pequeño tic en el ojo viendo que después de varios "accidentes" mas había ganado Kai /_Me vengare_/ pensaba entre molesto y divertido.

Kai:- Se le llama estrategia-

Brooklyn:- Estrategia mi abuela, eso fue trampa u.u- se quejo mientras jugaba a oto juego, otro de mis favoritos, uno de baile XD, lastima que no me acuerdo el nombre pero recuerdo que es con flechas y que se tiene que pisar apenas llegue al tope de arriba las flechas del tablero con el pie, antes jugaba mucho a ese juego.

Y Brooklyn parecía Dios por como jugaba, Kai estaba perdiendo como nunca u.u en su vida. Al finalizar la canción Kai quería ser enterrado tres… mil metros bajo tierra XD. Y Brooklyn andaba muy feliz por haberle ganado, masa porque le había hecho trampa en el otro juego u.u.

Luego de tal vez una hora, digo tal vez porque ninguno de ellos parece usar reloj, uno que funcione. Salieron del lugar con más victorias Brooklyn que Kai.

Brooklyn:- Se sintió muy bien- dice con una gran sonrisa viendo que había comenzado a llover.

Kai:- Eso lo dirás tú- dice deprimido y pronto recuerda algo mas, las fans-Te propongo algo-dice con una sonrisa maligna.

Brooklyn:- ¿Que?- pregunta desconfiado.

Kai:- Una carrera hasta el hotel, pero lo digo mas porque no quiero tener que soportar a las fans siguiéndonos, llegaremos mas rápido-

Brooklyn:- No es cierto, cuando nos siguen los fans o muy por el contrario los novios o cualquiera que este en contra de algo relacionado con nosotros corremos como si pudiésemos en realidad volar, en cambio, en una carrera… - detiene su explicación porque ve que Kai se había adelantado y estaba como a treinta metros de él-¡Tramposo!-le grita antes de correr para alcanzarlo. Cuando al fin lo hace comienza a reprocharle.

Kai:- Ya entendí pero no se de que te quejas, ¿cuando fue lo que tardaste en alcanzarme? ¿Un minuto? ¿Dos minutos?- dice mientras disimuladamente trata de hacerlo caer.

Brooklyn:- Hey, no hagas trampa de nuevo- le ordeno pero este pareció no escucharle y casi le da una zancadilla-Así que es así como quieres jugar ¿no?-le intenta poner la traba pero, igual que los intentos de bicolor con él, fallo-Bueno, puedo ganar por velocidad-murmura y corre mas rápido.

Kai:- Maldición- de competitivo nadie le gana-Te alcanzare-

Brooklyn:- En estatura no- bromea haciéndole ver que era mas alto.

Kai:- Eso es injusto, trampa-

Brooklyn:- No Kai, es mi ventaja-

Kai:- Que me lleves un año no significa que seas mejor-

Brooklyn:- un año y como diez centímetros- dice riendo y poniendo la mano sobre la cabeza de Kai haciéndole notar la diferencia de tamaño XD.

Kai:- Que injusto- murmura molesto y después de varios intentos mas de trampa, Kai por un simple despiste se tropieza con una roca, si la rica que siempre hace tropezar al que esta por ganar, y se cae al piso-Maldita sea-murmura y es que si, esa maldita roca había logrado torcerle el tobillo, que suerte que tiene u.u

Brooklyn:- Kai, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto porque a decir verdad, a menos de diez metros estaba el hotel.

Kai:- ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto sarcástico.

Brooklyn:- No era para ponerse así, la carrera fue tu idea- recuerda-A ver, recuento de daño, tus muñecas, el brazo y el tobillo, santo Dios, eres un imán para las heridas-murmura-Bien, con ese tobillo así no podrás caminar, así que… -

Kai:- ¿Así que que?- pregunto algo desconfiado.

Brooklyn:- Tendré que cargarte- dice con una gran sonrisa y Kai se niega rotundamente-¿Por qué no? Si te esfuerzas mucho puede empeorar y yo puedo cargarte fácilmente, ni que fueras pesado-

Kai:- Dije que no y es no-

Brooklyn:- Y yo dije que si y así será- dice y sin importarle el constante quejido de Kai lo cargo en sus brazos.

Kai:- Me vengare- dice con un aura de mil demonios, totalmente molesto, avergonzado y de brazos cruzados siendo cargado por un muy contento Brooklyn. Y para su aun mas desgracia, la van de un canal de noticias estaba muy cerca, y apenas los vieron la reportera y el camarógrafo salieron del auto, y comenzaron a bombardearlos de preguntas-Esto no puede ser peor-musito deprimido, primero estaba siendo cargado por Brooklyn y segundo lo estaban grabando!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se que soy mala dejándolo hasta acá pero es que tengo un problemita con esta y las demas de mis historias!! Sepan disculparme si me atraso demasiado!!


	16. Acercamiento y más peleas

Como en todos los capítulos quiero disculparme por tardar aunque aquí hay un "gran avance" en la historia, ya sabrán por que lo digo, aunque al principio haya mucha paranoia y muchas divagaciones y locuras de mi parte, es una parte de mi que no puedo cambiar n.nU aunque extrañamente vi algo triste y escribí algo gracioso O.o ¿Por qué será? Bueno, otro misterio mío XD. Disfruten del capitulo!!!

Aclaraciones:

-Conversaciones-

/_Pensamientos_/

(Alguna acción)

(Algún comentario o desvarío mío XD)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo XVI: Acercamiento y mas peleas

Kai:-Esto no puede ser peor-musito deprimido, primero estaba siendo cargado por Brooklyn y segundo lo estaban grabando!!!!

Brooklyn:-Vaya, esa si que fue una coincidencia- dice mirando a la reportera que seguía hablando como cacatúa, y no se callaba ni un segundo.

Reporte:- Oigan, ¿me escuchan?- entonces vio la linda mirada de "te asesinare si sigues hablando" que le dedicaba un molesto en extremo Kai. La reportera retrocedió por su vida, el camarógrafo igual-Este… Brooklyn, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo algo asustada, mirando al sonriente pelinaranja que no le importaba mucho la situación tan extraña.

Brooklyn:-¿Si?-dijo tranquilamente mientras Kai intentaba que lo soltara de una vez, lo estaba cabreando en serio.

Reportera:- ¿Por qué lo cargas?- pregunto.

Kai:- Habla y eres hombre muerto- dijo con la mirada mas siniestra, psicópata, demoníaca, satánica y lunática que tenia o.o Todas juntas.

Brooklyn:- Es que… si hablo luego tengo que soportarlo con que su vida es un infierno, como pude aceptar venir con este, primero dormir en camas juntas y luego esto, créame, no quiero estar toda la noche soportando eso, señorita- dijo y a Kai se le salio el alma del cuerpo. Y por una de esas casualidades de la vida en la mansión de Kai sus compañeros mas los agregados estaban mirando lo que sucedía ya que Mystel haciendo zapping había encontrado una mata de cabello pelinaranja muy familiar.

Garland:- Santo Dios, Ray, eres un genio- dijo abrazándolo-Ni yo logre que los pusieran en la habitación para parejas-dice.

Ray:-Si, lo se pero me estas asfixiando-y Garland obviando esto le siguió estrujando los huesos.

Mystel:- Wow, que bueno que Tala se fue al baño y con Bryan, porque sino Bryan se estaría muriendo de la risa y a Tala se le habría ido el alma como a Kai-

Bryan:- ¿Me llamaron?- dijo apareciendo con la ropa toda desarreglada y el cabello igual, mas unas lindas marquitas rojas en su cuello n.n

Mystel:- Comienza a reírte- dice señalando el televisor de plasma, en el cual aparecían Kai y Brooklyn.

Bryan:- Dios, ese Brooklyn no se anda con rodeos- dice conteniéndose de reírse a carcajadas en aquel mismo momento.

Tala:- Bryan, la próxima cuando te menciones no corras como un idiota ù.ú- le reprende un molesto Tala que nota que todos lo miraban-¿Que? ò.o-pregunta molesto. Todos señalan el televisor-O.O-y así quedo petrificado parado con los ojos como pelotas de beisball.

Bryan:- Me lo mataron T-T- lloriqueaba el pelilila pensando en como hacerlo reaccionar.

Kai: (Desde el televisor)-_¡Apaga esa maldita cámara o te juro que te parto tu mandarina en gajos maldito camarógrafo!_-se escucho gritar y luego se corto la comunicación.

Reportera del canal (RC):- _Por problemas técnicos y porque nuestro camarógrafo tenia miedo de morir se nos fue la transmisión pero no crean que acá termina todo porque si vieron bien a la reportera le coloque un mini micrófono en la chaqueta, a escuchar lo que sigue_- dice muy feliz y discretamente saca una botella de vodka y una copa.

Kai:- _Así esta mejor ahora ¡te mato!_- lo siguiente que se escucha es como Kai profiere todos los insultos que se conoce mas algunos que invento de momento mientras golpea al pobre camarógrafo u.u

Brooklyn:- _Kai, por favor, lo vas a matar en serio_-

Reportera:- _Si, y yo me quedo sin novio_- un silencio muy largo se asentó tras ese comentario-_¿Dije novio? Quise decir camarógrafo jeje…_ -

Kai:- _Van a aprender a no meterse conmigo y mi estatura_-

Brooklyn:- _Nadie menciono tu estatura Kai_-

Kai:- _Si lo hizo, dijo que un enano como yo no podría hacerle ni un rasguño_-

Brooklyn:- _Pero Kai, el hombre esta medio muerto en el piso ya_-

Kai:- _Me importa un huevo y la mitad del otro_-

Brooklyn:- _¿Cómo termine en un viaje con este loco?_-

Kai:- _¡Te escuche y no estoy loco!_-

Brooklyn:- _Si claro, y medio matar a un hombre que hace su trabajo esta bien_-

Kai:- _No me vengas a mí con tus sarcasmos, bipolar_-

Brooklyn:- _¿Y por que soy bipolar ahora, sr. Me creo el ser mas inteligente y perfecto del mundo?_-

Kai:- _Porque en un momento te estas riendo y al siguiente llorando como colegiala_-

Brooklyn:- _¡Ya te dije que no estaba llorando como colegiala!_-

Kai:- _Si, claro, y yo soy Michael Jackson_-

Brooklyn:- _Ahora por eso les diré tu sabes que a tu sabes quienes_-

Kai:- _Ah, no, si te lo permito_-

Brooklyn:- _Tengo tu celular no me amenaces_-

Kai:- _Maldito ladrón_-

Todos en la casa de Kai, y los que ven el canal XD:- O.O?????? WTF???-

Garland:- Me parece que están peor que cuando se fueron u.u-

Bryan:- Jajajajajajajajajaja… - hacia rato que se reía como desquiciado burlándose de las cosas que decían los dos protagonistas-Vamos Brooklyn, yo te apoyo XD-

Tala:- O-O Eso significa que si se pelea con Brooklyn tendré oportunidad con Kai- una sonrisa muy malvada se formo en los labios del pelirrojo.

Bryan:- Eso si que no ò.ó- paro de reírse al instante y agarro el primer teléfono que vio, el de Max, y marco un numero.

Brooklyn:- _Kai, tu tienes el celular o alguien me lo robo y sigue cerca_-

Kai:-_Lo agarre cuando te descuidaste_-

Brooklyn:- _Con razón, ya sentía yo que algo me estaba dando una punzada en el brazo mientras te cargaba_-

Kai:- _¡Eres un pervertido, el celular estaba en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón!_-

Brooklyn:- _Si lo se n.n_- se escucha un fuerte golpe-_Uy, no tienes sentido del humor_-

Kai:- _Y tu eres un depravado_-

Brooklyn:- _Y tu un metiche, así que estamos parejos_-

Kai:- _¿Y ahora por que lo de metiche?_-

Brooklyn:- _Porque cuando hablo con Garland vos estas justo recargado en la puerta tratando de escuchar que es lo que digo, y no lo niegues que tengo evidencia_-

Kai:- _Solo contesta en maldito teléfono_-

Brooklyn:- _Si me lo dieras, a menos de que quieras que te lo quite_- otro golpe-_Era una broma, no te aguantas nada, amargado_-

Kai:- _¡Que no soy amargado!_- y ese grito hasta le causo interferencia al micrófono.

Bryan:- Kai anda mas loco que antes-murmura tapándose los oídos igual que todos los demás.

Reportera:- _Esta entrevista se fue al infierno_-

Brooklyn:- _Kai estará insoportable esta noche, lo bueno, es la ultima_-

Kai:- _Agradece que no te mate_- al camarógrafo.

Camarógrafo_:- Por un maldito comentario y se me lanzo encima como tigre en plena cacería_- murmura desde el piso.

Brooklyn:-_Bueno Kai, mejor nos vamos de una vez antes de que termines matando a alguien_-

Kai:- _Yo me voy si quiero_-

Brooklyn.- _Nunca jamás te devolveré tu celular y cada vez que te compres uno te lo robare_-Fue la amenaza del pelinaranja.

Kai:- _Bien, bien, ya voy extorsionista_-

Brooklyn:- _¿Ves? No es tan difícil ser educado y hacer caso_-

Kai:- _Educado, bah, habla el que me encadeno a la cama porque me quería ir_-

Brooklyn:- _Ni me lo recuerdes, esas cadenas tengo que devolvérselas a Bryan cuando volvamos a Japón_- todos en la casa de Kai se le quedan mirando al ruso psicópata.

Bryan:- Bien, lo admito, le regale a Brooklyn unas cadenas por si tenia problemas con el gatito-

Tala:- Luego veras Bryan ¬¬-

Bryan:- Será una noche larga u.u-

Kai:- _Bien, ¿entonces quien te dio las esposas?_-

Brooklyn:- _Esas me las dio Aoi_-

Kai:- _¿Ese pervertido? Ya vera cuando lo agarre_- murmura.

Reportera:- _Esta es la peor entrevista que he hecho en mi vida_-

Kai:- _Y se pondrá peor si no se va_-

Brooklyn:- _Cálmate gatito_- silencio.

Kai:- _Vuelve a llamarme así y eres hombre muerto_-

Brooklyn: (Sonrisa malvada)-_¿En serio, gatito?_-todos siguen sin querer decir nada por si se pierden algo de lo que dicen, todos los que ven el canal, Kai se va a morir de un triple paro cardiaco cuando se entere XD.

Kai:-… - silencio, y mas silencio, después de unos segundos se puede escuchar como alguien sale corriendo-_¡Vuelve aquí maldito cobarde ya verás cuando te atrape!_-

Brooklyn:- _¡Si me atrapas gatito!_-

Bryan:- Gatito, esa estuvo buena, ya tengo con que burlarme de Kai cuando vuelva de por vida XD-

Tala:- Kai T-T ¿por que?- se preguntaba deprimido en una esquina.

Garland:- Brooklyn cada día esta mas raro-

Reportera:- _Bueno Raúl, déjate de hacer el muertito y volvamos a la van_-

Raúl (Camarógrafo)-_Si Julia, aunque… tengo que decirte algo_-confiesa el camarógrafo, el cual extrañamente se llama igual que el hermano menor de Julia.

Julia (Reportera)-_¿Que?_-y la reportera se llama igual que la hermana mayor de Raúl, de la Dinastía F, pero no tienen nada que ver con ellos.

Raúl:-_En realidad tienes un micrófono en la chaqueta_- mas silencio y Kai se voltea al escuchar eso mientras le hacia una llave en el cuello a Brooklyn.

Kai:- _¿Dijo que la reportera tenia un micrófono? o.o_-

Brooklyn:- _Eso parece_- todo se detiene en ese mismo instante, y Kai esta más pálido que un muerto.

Kai:-…-

Brooklyn:- _¿Kai?... Bueno, parece que al fin le dio un paro de la impresión_- musita.

Kai:- _Significa que todo lo que dijimos se escucho en todo el país_-

Reportera:- _Corrección, en todo el mundo, es un canal internacional_- Kai se colapso en ese mismo momento.

Brooklyn:- _Maldición, creo que se murió o.o… no estoy bromeando, se murió_- le toma el pulso-_Falsa alarma, solo se desmayo de la impresión n.n pero cuando despierte será mejor que nadie este a su lado o lo asesina, incluyéndome_-toda la muchedumbre que se había formado a su alrededor se fue esfumando, total, ya sabrían lo que pasaría después, Kai despertaría y maldeciría a los cuatro vientos, mejor dicho insultaría a los cuatro vientos mientras ahorcara a alguien, que mejor que no sea Brooklyn porque sino habría guerra entre las fans de Kai y las de Brooklyn.

Julia:- _Bien, y cuando agarre a la maldita arpía del canal la haré picadillo con un cuchillo después de matarla con una metralleta_- La reportera del canal ya estaba mas borracha que una cuba XD.

Raúl:- _Bien, se termino por hoy, Julia te invito unos tragos_-

Julia:- _Primero matemos a la maldita perra del canal_- (N/A: Perdonen tanta divagación y cosas sin sentido, mas lo insultos) y se van. Ya no se escucha nada por el micrófono y volvemos a como escribía antes de todo el lío con la reportera, la estatura de Kai, las cosas que nadie entendía que decían él y Brooklyn jeje…

Brooklyn:- Bueno, ahora a mi me toca encargarme de Kai-murmura mientras lo alza en brazos tranquilamente "_Tendré suerte si no quiere matarme cuando despierte_"

Y después de subir por el ascensor camino a su habitación recostó a Kai en la cama sutilmente mientras él se dedicaba a leer, olvidando completamente que no habían atendido la llamada del celular de Kai, y que Bryan se hartara de esperar y les colgara. Pero no se dio por vencido sino que cuando dejo de escuchar a Kai y a Brooklyn por la televisión se dijo que esperaría un poco y volvería a llamar, y así lo hizo. Volvemos a la habitación de los tortolitos XD.

Brooklyn:- Mmm… bueno, ya entiendo porque Kai hace varias cosas raras- y leía un libro que le había quitado a Kai, el mismo que había leído en el avión cuando escucho una musiquita muy familiar "_¿Dónde habré escuchado eso antes?_" se preguntaba hasta que se le prendió el foco y recordó que la música que estaba escuchando era la del celu de Kai, y ejem… revisando un poquito al inconsciente bicolor hallo el celular en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Kai-Lego me llamara pervertido de nuevo-suspiro mientras contestaba-Hola-dijo solamente.

Bryan:- _Hola Brooklyn n.n_- saluda un muy alegre psicópata pelilila o plateado.

Brooklyn:- Cuando Kai despierte dejara de ser bueno- suspira cabizbajo.

Bryan:- _Por cierto, escuchamos TODO lo que dijeron, inclusive lo de las cadenas y por eso Tala me puso en abstinencia T-T_- lloriqueaba el pobre beyluchador.

Brooklyn:- Entonces imagínate como estoy yo, tengo a Kai a menos de cinco centímetros y no puedo tocarle ni un pelo porque después no se calla con lo de que soy un pervertido aprovechado- dijo con cierta molestia.

Bryan:- _Es cierto, estas peor que yo porque cuando a Tala lo "convenzo" se deja facilito n.n_-

Brooklyn:- Ya déjate de tus perversiones Bryan, no estoy de muy buen humor-

Bryan:- _Cierto, cuando Kaicito se despierte te va a dejar sordo con sus gritos y unos cuantos golpes a menos de que lo controles_-

Brooklyn:- Bueno, ya tengo igual varias ideas que poner a prueba- dice con una sonrisa como las de Bryan.

Bryan:- _Que mal que no puedes grabarlo y enviarme el video, tal vez me sirvan con Tala juju_- ambos tenían la misma sonrisa de aprovechados pervertidos.

Brooklyn:- Cambiando de tema, ¿para que llamaste?-

Bryan:- _Solo quería saber si aun seguías con vida porque Garland no se decidía a llamar y tuve que hacerlo yo_-

Brooklyn:- Que poca fe que me tiene-

Garland:- _Dame el teléfono o te asesino_- fue la simple amenaza que hizo el luchador que extrañamente tenia un látigo en la mano y apuntaba a Bryan con él.

Bryan:- _Bien, te dejo con tu "futuro novio si Kai te rechaza" porque me esta amenazando con un látigo con púas que seguro saco de mi cuarto_- dice y luego esta Garland al teléfono después de un Auch por parte del lunático mas loco de la casa, por el momento.

Brooklyn:- Hola Garland y por favor no menciones lo que escuchaste por la televisión porque me vas a poner peor de lo que estoy y tampoco me menciones que tendré problemas cuando Kai despierte porque ya lo se, y tampoco me digas nada referente a cuando le voy a decir a tus sabes quien tu sabes que- dijo muy rápidamente.

Garland:- _Yo solo te iba a decir buena suerte, pero ya que lo mencionas…_ -

Brooklyn:- Bueno, ¿y que querías decir?-

Garland:- _¡Que te apures porque es el ultimo día que tienes antes de que vuelvan a Japón!_- le grito y Brooklyn tuvo que alejar el celular de su oído porque lo dejaba sordo.

Brooklyn:- Gracias por recordármelo pero… no creo que vaya a decírselo- murmura cabizbajo.

Garland:- _¡No te atrevas a repetir eso, me oíste o se lo dices tú o se lo decimos nosotros!_-

Brooklyn:- ¿Nosotros?-

Garland:- _Si, me refiero a todos lo que tu conoces y están en la casa de Kai, y este… en la fiesta a algunos de nosotros por el alcohol se nos escapo el secretito y pues… si no se lo dices tu se lo dirá otro bocaza_- confiesa mientras espera la reacción de su amigo.

Brooklyn:- o.o…- se quedo mudo ante lo dicho por su compañero de equipo-WTF??-(N/A: Ya saben lo que significa ¿no? ñ.ñ)-Garland no se te puede confiar un secreto porque enseguida sueltas la lengua-murmura molesto.

Garland:- _Culpa al alcohol, no a mi, o de paso a Mystel que me dijo que tomara y no fuese un amargado como Kai, y hablando de él, ¿ya despertó?_-

Brooklyn:- Aun no pero lo hará, espero que cuando tengamos que irnos así no tenga que estar soportándolo mucho- suspira nuevamente.

Garland:- _Bueno, al menos pasaste una semana con él_-

Brooklyn:- Si, pero también estuvo Aoi, Tyson, vos, Tala, Bryan, Ming Ming, Crusher, Daichi, Ray, Mystel, Kenny, Max, así que solos solos, no estuvimos-

Garland:- _Pero eso fue solo una noche, no estas resentido porque no pudimos evitar que Tala fuera ¿cierto? n.nU_-

Brooklyn:- No, que va, solo te robe la billetera y nada mas- silencio-Era broma, solo te quite tu blade que por cierto, no recuerdo donde deje n.n-dice muy tranquilito mientras que a Garland le empieza a dar un paro cardiorrespiratorio.

Alguien:- _Se murió_-

Bryan_:- Eso parece Ray_-

Ray:- _Bueno, veamos… Brooklyn, ¿puedes despertar al sr. Amargado?_-pregunto tomando el teléfono en mano.

Brooklyn:- ¿Tengo que?- pregunto con cara de sufrido mientras miraba al bicolor descansar tranquilamente sobre la cama.

Ray:- _Por favor_-

Brooklyn:- Veré si puedo- mira a Kai-Veamos, ¿Qué es lo que Kai odia mas que nada?-se pone a pensar mientras del otro lado Bryan y Ray apuestan a ver si Garland o no se murió, mientras también juegan a piedra, papel o tijera-Bueno, ¿algo que lo haga reaccionar?-una sonrisa macabra aparece en su rostro-Bueno, dejare a Kai e iré a ver a Aoi, total, me dijo que tenia una sorpresa para mi-dijo tranquilamente muy cerca del oído del bicolor quien al escuchar eso, se levanto como autómata.

Kai:- ¡Ese maldito de Aoi!- vocifero mientras Brooklyn ensanchaba una sonrisa de felicidad /_Sabia que caería_/ pensaba el pelinaranja.

Brooklyn:- Kai, Ray al teléfono- le aviso mostrándole el celular.

Kai:- ¿Y Aoi?-

Brooklyn:- Era mentira, solo quería que te despertaras n.n y caíste redondito jeje… - le tiende el teléfono-Ahora contesta el teléfono de una vez-

Kai:- Tonto- murmura antes de decir ¿Qué rayos quieres? Con la peor mala onda a Ray.

Ray:- _Solo quería saber si ya sabes que todo el mundo escucho de lo que hablaste con Brooklyn, tus amenazas al pobre camarógrafo y a la reportera_- dice haciendo que a Kai le de un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo.

Kai:- Ray- llamo con una voz extremadamente suave y una sonrisa aterradora de esas que muestran como si el personaje tuviera colmillos de vampiro XD.

Brooklyn:- Ray, ya la cagaste -.-U

Kai:- ¡ATREVETE A REPTIRLO MALDITO HIJO DE (Censurado porque se puso a putear a los cuatro vientos como si la vida se le fuese en ello)!- y entonces Brooklyn quien ya estaba mas que sordo por escuchar justo al lado a Kai tomo medidas drásticas n.n. Lo callo pero de una manera que Kai jamás hubiera pensado. Le había tomado del rostro con las dos manos y lo había… ¡Besado!-o.o-y a pesar de eso el muy gritón lo estaba disfrutando XD. Sentir aquellos suaves y deseables labios sobre los suyos, y sus hábiles y veloces manos que ya estaban sobre su cuello presionándolo para que no se le escapara. Estaba en las nubes y se dejaba llevar al punto de cerrar los ojos y corresponder totalmente a sus recientes deseos posando sus manos en el cuello del pelinaranja profundizando aun mas aquel anhelado, solo por Brooklyn, beso. Jugando a explorar la boca del otro con sus lenguas ansiosas por mas. Pero al ir avanzando el aire se empezó a hacer necesario.

Ray:- _¿Kai?_- llamo el chino haciendo que el nombrado entrara en cuentas de que estaba haciendo, separándose inmediatamente de su compañero que sonreía de oreja a oreja tocándose los labios con dos dedos.

Kai:- Tu-tu… me besaste-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era hora del primer beso de esta parejita ¿cierto? Pues, al fin están avanzando a pesar de las peleas que tienen, y me disculpo si se les hace tedioso que ponga demasiadas cosas locas, raras, muchas discusiones sin sentido y otras cosas mas como las del principio de este capi, pero no puedo evitarlo, como ya escribí al principio, soy así, no vivo si no pongo algo gracioso XD, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente, Sayonara!!


	17. ¡Atrapados!

A pesar de la escuela y mi maldito hermano que no me deja de joder cuando estoy en la computadora escribí de una vez el capitulo non!!! Aleluya!!! (Se oye la canción de fondo cantada por los de Beyblade XD) Bueno, antes de que comience a desvarías el final de este capi es mas interesante que el principio y aun falta la confesión pero creo que será en el capitulo que viene o.o Depende de si me alcanza el tiempo y si no hago el capi muy largo, bueno, disfruten XD.

Aclaraciones:

-Conversaciones-

/_Pensamientos_/

(Alguna acción)

(Algún comentario o desvarío mío XD)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo XVII: ¡Atrapados!

Kai:- Tu-tu… me besaste- dijo totalmente sonrojado mirándolo con lo ojos desorbitados.

Ray.- _¿Qué que?_- dijo con los ojos como huevos fritos.

Brooklyn:- Jeje… n.nU- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir ante tan inusual situación.

Ray:-_¡Garland, veni ahora mismo con el teléfono!_-se escucho gritar mientras en la habitación del hotel todo era silencio.

Garland:- _Bueno, Brooklyn, Kai, los dejo o sino Ray podría quedarse hablando por horas, ¡luego me cuentas que paso Brooklyn!_- dice agitado y es porque estaba corriendo con el teléfono en mano seguido por Ray, y Bryan quien ya se había enterado de que había pasado y los seguía para tomar el teléfono y burlarse un poquito de Kai.

Ray:- _¡Dame ese teléfono o no respondo!_-

Bryan:-_ ¡Eso, dale el teléfono para así yo quitárselo!_-se escuchaba de fondo gritar a esos dos.

Garland:- _Y se despide Garland porque si me atrapan no salgo vivo, nos vemos!!!_- Y luego corto la comunicación. Ya veremos en otro capitulo que paso con él.

Toda la habitación quedo en silencio y ninguno de los dos parecía querer hablar, solo se escuchaba el tu-tu-tu del maldito celular que ciertamente sacaría de quicio a cualquiera.

Brooklyn:- Este… n.nU- y no sabia que decir, no todos los días besas a alguien de tu mismo sexo, y menos cuando esa persona piensas que te considera su peor enemigo-Espero que Garland siga vivo para cuando regrese-fue su inteligente comentario, aun teniendo una sonrisa surcando sus labios.

Kai:- ¬¬- y esa fue la miradita que le dedico nuestro lindo bicolorcito.

Brooklyn:- Bueno, ¿qué quieres que diga? Me preocupo porque no quiero que lo maten u.u- buena forma de cambiar el tema.

Kai:- ¿Por qué me besaste? ¬¬-y Kai no se trago nada de lo que dijo, demasiado inteligente.

Brooklyn:- ¿Viste? Sigue lloviendo, no me había dado cuenta n.nU- menciona con varias gotitas en la cabeza y la penetrante mirada de Kai sobre su persona.

Kai:- ¿Por qué me besaste?- pregunto nuevamente y a Brooklyn le salían mas gotitas en la cabeza poniéndose más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Brooklyn/_Garland, en este momento me servirían tus llamadas u.u_/-y espero que Ray no le haga nada y menos Bryan porque si lo agarra ese loco ruso me quedo sin confidente-seguía evadiendo el tema, aunque ¿quien en su sano juicio no lo haría? Veamos la situación, Brooklyn beso a Kai, el frío témpano de hielo que si quisiera asesinaría a todos los que le caen mal.

Kai:- ¬¬ No me cambies de tema, no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que me lo digas- dice-O mejor le pregunto a tu confidente, tu decides ¬¬-amenaza con su celular en mano.

Brooklyn:- No serias capaz-

Kai:- Pruébame-

Brooklyn:- Como quieras- se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta pero antes de que llegara Kai ya estaba frente a esta de brazos cruzados y con llave en mano.

Kai:- ¬¬ Comienza a hablar-

Brooklyn:- ¿Tengo que? ¿No podemos simplemente olvidarlo? n.n- sugirió aunque sabemos muy bien que el no lo va a olvidar.

Kai:- No- fue la respuesta directa del ruso.

Brooklyn:- ¿Y para que quieres saberlo de todas formas si no tiene importancia?- y me gusta como evade el tema, ojala me sirviera con mis padres T-T

Kai:- Porque si-

Brooklyn:- ¿No será que te gusto?- pregunto con una mirada picara y sonriendo de lado mientras acercaba sus rostros, ya sabemos que Brooklyn es más alto que Kai (N/Kai: ¬¬ Te odio N/A: Supéralo ¬¬ Eres enano comparado con Brooklyn)

Kai:- ¿Qué tonterías dices? ù///ú-

Brooklyn.- Confiésalo, si hasta te sonrojaste n.n- dice muy feliz por su nuevo descubrimiento.

Kai:- Claro que no- renegó girando la cabeza para que no viera que tenia razón pero lo tenia tatuado en la frente XD.

Brooklyn:- Bueno, si no quieres aceptarlo… - le murmuro al odio sensualmente y su plan en realidad era otro-Tendré que obligarte-me encantan sus cambios de personalidad, ¿a ustedes no? n///n

Kai:- Atrévete ¬///¬-desafió con la mirada y Brooklyn no rechaza ningún desafió.

Brooklyn:- Bien, pero recuerda que tu lo pediste- le vuelve a susurrar mientras lo mira a los ojos, mas rojo no podía estar, estaba para compararlo con el cabello de Tala XD.

Kai:- Eres un perver… - y no termino su frase porque tenia nuevamente los labios de Brooklyn sobre los suyos, y no tardo mucho para que Kai cayera ante este lindo pelinaranja y sus cambios de personalidad. Bastaron solo segundos para que el bicolor perdiera todo rastro de raciocinio y se dejara llevar como en la primera vez, colocando sus brazos en el cuello de su "enemigo" y Brooklyn, parecía estar haciendo otra cosa O.o??

Brooklyn:- La tengo- exclama al terminarse ese hermoso momento que no dudo en disfrutar, una gran incógnita apareció en la cabeza de Kai al escuchar ese comentario-Me refería a esto-muestra la llave del cuarto.

Kai:- Reitero, eres un aprovechado ¬¬- nota que en realidad sus manos seguían en el cuello de Brooklyn y la mano libre de este andaba por donde la espalda pierde ese lindo nombre XD. Se escucha un fuerte paff, lo cual significa que Brooklyn tenía el recuerdo de la palma de Kai en su mejilla.

Brooklyn:- Sabe, con decirme bastaba ¬¬- dice robándose la mejilla-Nos vemos-agrega después para salir por la puerta corriendo.

Kai:- ¿Y ahora por que corre ese loco?- su cerebro inmediatamente recuerda porque tenia la llave-o.o ¬¬ Cuando vuelva me las pagara-musita.

CK:- Pero bien que te gusto el beso XD- la consciencia, no crean que la he olvidado.

Kai:- Otra vez la burra al trigo- musito rodando los ojos disgustado.

CK:- Ya sabia yo que eras un burro, ¿pero trigo yo?-

Kai:- Eres mas imbécil de lo que pensé ­­­¬¬-

CK:- Mira quien habla ¬¬-

Kai:- Mejor vete, no estoy de humor-

CK:- Nunca estas de humor-

Kai:- Si se trata de ti es normal u.u-

CK:- Eres cruel conmigo, y tambien con Broo-chan-

Kai:- ¿Y desde cuando lo llamas Broo-chan? Ò.o-

CK:- Desde que te beso XD, linda escena por cierto n.n-

Kai:- Vete al infierno-

CK:- Ya estoy en él, y ya deja de querer mandarme lugares raros, porque ni haciendo eso cambiaras la realidad-

Kai:- Otra vez con eso- murmuro con verdadera molestia.

CK:- Si, otra vez, porque después de que se besaran dos veces no puedes decirme que no pasa nada y fue de mera casualidad, o me tendió una trampa, o me amenazaron o algo raro como lo que dirías normalmente-

Kai:- Fue sorpresivo, y no quería ¬///¬- se defendió-Simplemente no lo vi llegar-

CK:- Si, claro… y Tyson es la persona mas inteligente de todo el mundo y descubrió la cura para el cáncer ¬¬- dijo lo mas sarcástico que pudo, aquí se nota que es la conciencia del mismísimo Kai.

Kai:- ¡Guárdate tus malditos sarcasmos y vete!-

CK:- Bueno, ¿pero me haces un favor?- le dice con un tono de esos dulces y empalagosos XP

Kai:- ¿Cual? ¬¬- pregunta ya presagiando que no seria nada bueno, ni algo que no involucre a cierto cabeza de zanahoria XD. No me resistí a ponerlo.

CK:- Arregla las cosas con Broo-chan o haré que hagas algo vergonzoso frente a mucha gente ¬¬- mas que favor parece amenaza, segundo punto por el cual se parece a Kai XD.

Kai:- Eso lo iba a hacer de todas formas, maldita consciencia-

CK:- Bien, aunque ya deja de llamarme conciencia, ¿Qué tal Leonardo?-

Kai: - O.o ¿Las conciencias pueden drogarse? Si es así, eso explicaría el porque de ese nombre tan… raro-

CK (Leonardo XD):- Hey, con mi nombre no te metas ¬¬- varias venitas aparecen en la chibi cabeza de la chibi consciencia que de ahora en adelanta llamaremos Leonardo n.n (N/A: Si, extraño nombre para ser la consciencia de Kai, debí ponerle uno japonés u.u)

Kai:- Si te callas lo voy a buscar, y si no lo haces me quedo acá lo que resta de este viaje ¬¬-

Leonardo:- Oky n.n- desaparece.

Kai:- Bien, si yo fuera Brooklyn ¿adonde iría?- después de cinco minutos de meditación un nombre de tres letras que comenzaba con **_A_** y terminaba con **_oi_** le vino a la mente-¬¬ Espero equivocarme- y después de eso salio de la habitaron camino a la recepción, para preguntar por el cuarto de cierta personita.

Mientras Brooklyn estaba tranquilamente en el ascensor subiendo hasta el último piso del hotel, de esos que son "por fuera" y se tiene una muy linda vista del piso a 100 metros bajo él, por ser de "vidrio".

Brooklyn:- Bueno, Kai no me matara por besarlo ¿cierto?- espero a ver si alguien le respondía XD-¿Cierto?- se ve a un tipo que se lanzo del techo del hotel y paso justo al lado del elevador de Brooklyn gritando I´m the master of the Universe!! XD-Eso no responde mi pregunta pero hace surgir muchas mas o.oU-sigue mirando al tipo que cae, cae, cae hasta que se da contra un tipo que pasaba por ahí-Al menos no se murió, creo o.o-otra pregunta sin respuesta. Después de cinco minutos más llega a su destino, y toca la única puerta que había en ese piso. De esta habitación sale un muy feliz Aoi que lo recibe alegremente u.uU Dios, que cosas escribo.

Aoi:- Sabia que vendrías-

Brooklyn:- ¿Eres adivino?-

Aoi:- No, escuche los gritos de Kai cuando hablaba por teléfono, y también todas las personas a diez Km. a la redonda- explica, mientras lo invita a pasar con un ademán de mano-¿Él sabe que estas aquí?-pregunto curioso.

Brooklyn:-Pues lo deducirá en menos de cinco minutos cuando se ponga a pensar en donde estoy y luego querrá venir y golpear a alguien que justamente tengo enfrente mío- cuenta con una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante mirando a Aoi.

Aoi:- Es broma ¿cierto?-

Brooklyn:- Pues tal vez lo de golpear pero en cualquier otro caso podría romper la puerta o cualquier otra tontería que pase por su mente-responde.

Aoi:- A menos de que alguien lo detenga-agrego.

Brooklyn:- Exactamente-

Aoi:- Bueno, ¿y que te trae por aquí?-cuestiono mientras ambos se sentaban en la "gran" cama, y de verdad era grande, de la suite con sabanas de seda color violeta, combinando con otras de color beige y las almohadas del mismo color.

Brooklyn:-Pues te diré que simplemente lo bese, dos veces y espero que no sepa porqué, sino tendré tal vez que no volver a verlo o evitarlo n.n-cuenta extrañamente con una sonrisa.

Aoi:- ¿Sabes? Conmigo no debes fingir, esa sonrisa es mas falsa que billete de medio dólar-

Brooklyn:- Lo se pero… es mejor así, es mas fácil fingir-

Aoi:- Tal vez por eso es que Kai no se da cuenta de tus sentimientos, no lo dejas-

Brooklyn.- Prefiero primero saber que siente, a decirle y que todo termine mal- baja la cabeza manteniendo aquella sonrisa.

Aoi:- Eres un caso perdido, lo mejor es decir y afrontar lo que suceda, así nunca serás sincero con alguien ni contigo mismo- comienza a decir-Porque sino tambien te herirás solo a ti mismo, te quitaras un peso de encima si lo dices n.n-le aconseja con una sonrisa.

Brooklyn:- Primero quiera saber que siente por mi- repite.

Aoi:- Entonces tengo un plan, lo mejor para saber que siente una persona es causarle celos, si siente algo por ti actuara sin pensar pero si no se hará algo el indiferente-

Brooklyn:- Lindo plan pero si llega a actuar imprudentemente tendrás que pagarte una cirugía plástica n.nU- musita pensando en Kai golpeando sin parar a Aoi como lo hizo con el pobre camarógrafo.

Aoi:- Me lo detienes antes de que me mate ¿OK?-

Brooklyn:- Esta bien, esperemos que no te pase nada, además de que me ayudas no quiero que salgas herido-

Aoi:- No me pasara nada- /Espero u.uU/pensaba y mientras ellos preparan los detalles del plan podemos ver que Kai ya tiene el número de la habitación de Aoi después de amenazar al recepcionista y dejar inconsciente a dos personas que nada tenían que ver con él, estaba en el ascensor subiendo con varias venitas en su sien y de brazos cruzados con cara de mil demonios. Los celos, los benditos celos.

Kai:- Tranquilo Kai, no están haciendo nada… - piensa en varias imágenes que no debería estar pensando-No, Brooklyn jamás haría eso y menos con un tipo como Aoi pero y si… -piensa en cosas iguales que las anteriores solo que "a la fuerza"-No, no y no, Brooklyn es alguien fuerte-imagina varias cadenas y esposas y látigos-o.o Bien, debo deja de pensar en eso, ¿pero si lo agarro de sorpresa?-es medio paranoico el chico ¿no creen?-¿Y si uso algún tipo de somnífero? o.o- varias gotas de sudor aparecen por todo su cuerpo y sigue pensando cosas que no sucederán, eso creo-¿Paralizantes? ¿Patillas para dormir disueltas en algún liquido? o.oUUUU ¿Y si uso veneno? O.OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-Se esta asustando por nada. Bueno, apenas toco el último piso salio disparado hacia la única puerta que había, tanto que literalmente había abierto las puertas con mitad de ascensor en el piso. Y como un loco había tirado la puerta abajo o.oUUUUUU.

Aoi:- Este… hola n.n- dice mientras estaba frente a una puerta fingiendo que la trataba de mantener cerrada, y fingiendo tambien sorpresa y nerviosismo.

Kai:- ¬¬ ¿Dónde esta Brooklyn?- pregunto molesto y dejando que su imaginación volase nuevamente.

Aoi:- No tengo idea n.nU- responde.

Kai:- ¿A si?- mirada fría y penetrante-¿Y que hay del otro lado de la puerta?-

Aoi:- ¿Mi armario?- dijo de manera no muy convincente.

Kai:- Curioso, ¿no es ese tu armario?- señala en el otro extremo de la habitación unas puertas corredizas a medio abrir que mostraban la ropa de Aoi.

Aoi:- Ah, si, los confundí n.nU- varias gotas mas aparecen en su cabeza viendo como Kai quería lanzársele a matar, pues su cabello tapaba sus ojos y sus hombros subían y bajaban a cada respiro que daba, mas un aura negra /Me _parece que si esta celoso_/ piensa mientras ve acercarse a Kai a su "bella" persona /Brooklyn, ¡Ayúdame por favor!/ pensaba y mientras en el otro lado de la puerta estaba tranquilamente Brooklyn recargado en l puerta esperando escuchar algo. Y lo escucho, un estrepitoso sonido que anunciaba la llegada de Kai, o de la policía, o de S.W.A.T.

Brooklyn:- A ver, ¿Kai matara a Aoi o lograre intervenir?- comienza a escuchar a dos personas hablando-Bueno, por el momento va bien pero y si… -piensa en Kai ahorcando a Aoi-No tiene cuerda- imagina a Kai matando a Aoi llenándole el cuerpo de plomo-No tiene arma… Bueno, mejor salgo antes de que todo termine mal-y tranquilamente abre la puerta para encontrarse a Kai acorralando a Aoi en una esquina de la habitación-Ejem… -trata de hacerse notar, nadie le presta atención-Ejem… -repite mas fuerte, ni la mosca que pasaba volando por ahí le presto atención-¡Maldita sea Kai ya deja de acosar a Aoi! ò.ó- grito molesto por ser ignorado. Aoi y Kai se voltean solo para ver a un Brooklyn de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, clara muestra de enojo.

Aoi:- Brooklyn- nombra y se aleja lo más rápido que puede de su "cazador" para acercarse al nombrado.

Brooklyn:- A ver Kai, ¿esta vez que paso?- pregunto, y mas al ver la puerta tirada en el piso.

Kai:- Aoi no me quería decir donde estabas y si simplemente me decía que estabas en el baño hubiera comprendido pero el muy pendejo negaba todo ­­¬¬- dijo dedicándole una mirada de odio puro, con los ojos entrecerrados, y una mueca de disgusto en el labio.

Brooklyn:- Bueno, viendo tu mirada cualquiera pensaría que eres de la policía o algo así jeje… n.nU- murmura.

Kai:- Jaja… no es gracioso, ¿y que hacías acá con ese pervertido?-

Brooklyn:- Cualquiera que te escuchara diría que estas celoso u.u-

Aoi:- Hasta yo se que no deberías haber dicho eso- intenta escapar de su propia habitación mientras Kai esta como ido solo que cabizbajo con la misma aura que un psicópata maniaco asesino n.n

Brooklyn:- A ver… Kai, ya deja de hacerte el idiota, no puedes comportarte por una única vez como una persona normal- una venita se asoma en la sien del bicolor-Por favor, primero fue cuando estabas con Tala y lo dejaste medio muerto- /_Lo cual agradezco n.n_/-Y luego cuando apareció Tala que comenzaste con un ataque depresivo… primero maldecías y luego te deprimías, eso no es normal por donde quiera que lo mires-segunda vena-Tercero fue cuando te emborrachaste, dime ¿quien tiene tantos cambios de humor en menos de diez minutos?- (N/A: A ver, tú... ¬¬ (De parte de Kai también))-Seguiría pero tendría para rato-

Kai: (Suspira)-A ver Brooklyn ¿a vos que mosca te pico? Porque si de raros hablamos te llevaste el premio desde el principio, a ver tus cambios drásticos de humor, a un momento te ríes y al siguiente te pones a llorar como colegiala.

Brooklyn:- ¬¬-

Kai:- Y no me mires así porque tengo razón, además de tus sonrisitas malvadas, el caso de las cadenas, las esposas, la forma en que hiciste que me tragara la pastilla, la cual aun no me dices… ¿sigo? ¬¬- dijo mientras las enumeraba con los dedos.

Brooklyn:- No, ya entendí, cuando de normalidad hablamos no podemos decir sobre nosotros, listo ahora ¿Por qué tiraste la puerta abajo?- pregunto mientras la señalaba.

Kai:- Porque si- respondió cruzado de brazos y mirando a otra parte.

Brooklyn:- A ver, déjame entenderte a ver si puedo, ¿Viniste amenazando al recepcionista, lo se porque el hombre llamo a este cuarto avisando, y lo hiciste porque si?- cuestiono con una mirada inquisitiva.

Kai:-Bien, no se porque lo hice, perdóname por preocuparme- dijo sarcásticamente-Si estas con un pervertido como Aoi es normal que alguien mínimo se preocupe-agrego con un sonrojo muy notorio. Una sonrisa se forma en los labios del pelinaranja al escuchar eso.

Aoi:- Ahhhh- se escucho decir a Aoi que al ver la cara de Kai inmediatamente se callo la boca.

Brooklyn:- A fin de cuentas el frío témpano de hielo tiene corazón- musita acercándosele aun sonriendo.

Kai:- te odio- dice mas rojo imposible, aunque si que es una situación vergonzosa, y cualquiera podría fácilmente imaginar que fue una linda pelea de pareja XD.

Brooklyn:- Se que no es cierto-

Kai:- Es cierto, te odio-

Brooklyn:- Bien, pues que linda forma de demostrarlo jiji… bueno Aoi, gracias por todo y ya me voy, perdona lo de la puerta- dice mientras empuja a Kai fuera de la habitación antes de que si decida matar a Aoi.

Aoi:- Nos vemos, cuando quieras vuelve- Kai lo fulmina con la mirada-Y que no sea con guardaespaldas por favor n.nU-agrega.

Brooklyn:- Lo haré n.n Adiós- se despide con la mano cuando ya estaba en el ascensor-Bien, ahora-mira a Kai que estaba recargado en la pared de vidrio con los brazos cruzados mirando el suelo a unos cuantos metros bajo él, y de paso el lindo paisaje de Las Vegas que daba al estar a esa altura-Kai ¿Podrías explicarme porque rompiste la puerta y amenazaste?-

Kai:- Ya te lo dije, no se- respondió fastidiado cerrando los ojos.

Brooklyn:- Bien, ya entendí… simplemente estabas celoso-

Kai:- Que no estaba celoso- dijo verdaderamente molesto.

Brooklyn:- Bien, no me dejas opción- dijo suspirando y cerrando sus ojos en signo de resignación.

Kai:- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunta confundido mientras lo ve justo al lado de los botones de los pisos-No estarás pensando en… -cae en cuentas de lo que quiere hacer el pelinaranja-No, no y no, ¡no te atrevas!-grito.

Brooklyn:- Gomen- murmura y aprieta el botón rojo que era para detener el elevador, se ve en cámara lenta como Kai trata de impedirlo lanzándosele encima, logrando que se golpeara contra la pared (N/A: Como los maltrato, pobrecitos u.u). Pero fue tarde porque el ojiazul ya había apretado en botón y todo se había detenido.

Kai:- ¬¬- le mira con mucho odio, aunque la escena sea algo rara, pues Brooklyn esta sentado con las piernas algo flexionadas verticalmente apoyando su espalda en el vidrio, y Kai sobre las caderas de su "enemigo" con sus dos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza del pelinaranja.

Brooklyn:- Podrías haber sido menos brusco- dice tocándose la cabeza donde se había golpeado-Eso dolió y sencillamente no eres peso pluma-

Kai:- Y tu eres un maldito ¬¬- murmura-Ahora pon a funcionar esto de nuevo, no querrás conocerme enojado de verdad-amenazo.

Brooklyn:- Bien… desesperado- aprieta otro de los botones pero todo queda igual.

Kai:- ¿Y?-

Mujer desde altavoz:- Por problemas técnicos nos fallo la energía y pues, se jodieron porque nada eléctrico funcionara hasta que el maldito técnico que llamamos hace como una hora venga y arregle el cableado, gracias por su atención y disculpen las molestias- se corta la comunicación.

Kai:- Eso significa…-

Brooklyn:- Que estamos atrapados-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La maldad corre por mis venas XD XD XD, bueno, creo que sino seria algo largo de leer pero será interesante lo que pasara, imaginádselos a los dos atrapados en un elevador, que lindo seria para algún periodista esa noticia XD, bueno, y ahora que me acuerdo, si apenas ahora me acorde **_Traky_**, lo de WTF?? Significa What the fuck?? Puede significar un insulto o para cuando algo es realmente extraño y perturbador XD, en mi caso claro.


	18. El precio

Van a querer matarme, crucificarme, quemarme, balearme porque aun el lemon principal no viene este es algo "ligero" aunque no creo que esa sea la palabra, es solo un pequeño experimento que no pasa a mayores pero que igual deja a Brooklyn deseando mas xD Ya veran que me costo un montón asi que para el proximo capitulo creo que si me tardare mucho o.oU See, mas que en este T.T Espero que disfruten el capi n.n y luego no haya intentos de asesinato o.oU

El titulo no tiene que ver mucho con lo que pasa!!!

Aclaraciones:

-Conversaciones-

/_Pensamientos_/

-"_Conversación telefónica_"-

(Alguna acción)

(Algún comentario o desvarío mío XD)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo XVIII: El precio

Kai:- Eso significa…-

Brooklyn:- Que estamos atrapados-ambos se miraron un instante. Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno decía nada.

Kai:- Fue tu culpa ¬¬- dijo al fin Kai quien seguía sentado sobre Brooklyn rompiendo totalmente la escena tan dramática que se había formado.

Brooklyn:- Y tu tiraste una puerta abajo sin ninguna razón, yo tuve una- se defendió mirando a través de vidrio la ciudad.

Kai:- Pero no nos deje atrapados en un lugar a quien sabe cuantos metros del piso ¬¬- fue su defensa.

Brooklyn:- Bien, en parte fue mi culpa- dice tranquilamente obviando aquella situación.

Kai:- ¿Solo en parte?- le pregunto con algo de sarcasmo.

Brooklyn:- Sip porque la otra parte es del técnico que no arreglo en cableado n.- (N/A: punto para Brooklyn XD) dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Kai:- No sabes como te odio en este momento- musito resignado, a Brooklyn no se le podía llevar la contraria, porque siempre terminaba perdiendo-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-

Brooklyn:- ¿Esperar?- Kai le dedico la mirada mas fría que tenia conteniéndose de golpearlo en su bello rostro, hay que admitirlo-Tu preguntaste-dijo levantando los hombros despreocupadamente y cerrando los ojos.

Kai:- ¿Por qué yo?- murmuro con verdadero fastidio y disgusto, mas unas cuantas ganas de romper el vidrio que tenia frente a él y lanzar a Brooklyn por el agujero que hiciese. Y para cortar esa tensión en el ambiente comenzó a sonar de nuevo el celular de Kai-¿Lo tienes tu o yo?-

Brooklyn:- Tu- y sin ningún pudor comenzó a buscarlo en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón de Kai mientras este enrojecía como tomate bien maduro XD.

Kai:- Eres un pervertido sin ningún escrúpulo ¬/o/¬- dijo entre molesto y avergonzado, que bueno que nadie los veía.

Brooklyn:- ¿Hola?- dice con el celular en mano.

Bryan_:- Hola ¿y como es eso de que besaste al témpano de hielo andante?_- pregunto con una sonrisa y el celular que le robo a Max.

Brooklyn:- Es que estaba gritando mucho y no encontré otra manera de callarlo y te aviso que lo tengo cerca y escucha todo lo que dices- responde sin importarle la pose en la que estaban.

Bryan:-_ ¿En serio?_- pregunto con una sonrisa maligna, Brooklyn le respondió "si" tranquilamente-_¿O sea que el "gatito" escucha todo lo que digo?_-dijo ensanchando su sonrisa, a Kai le apareció una vena en la sien comenzando a ver el celular con odio.

Brooklyn:- Si y deberías parar porque no podré escapar si se enfada- dice con varias gotitas en su cabeza viendo que Kai no estaba para bromas.

Bryan:-_ ¿Y eso por que?_-

Brooklyn:- Porque nos quedamos atrapados en un elevador por una falla en la electricidad, y te aviso que dejes de llamarlo gatito porque luego el que la paga soy yo u.u- explica y alrededor de Bryan ya se había formado el grupo de siempre, o sea Garland, Ray y Ming Ming.

Ray:- _Con que el gatito se quedo atrapado con el bipolar_- esta vez había sido el chino quien hablo, le encantaba sacar de quicio de vez en cuando a Kai y mas cuando no lo iba a matar por estar bien lejos y estar ocupado con alguien mas.

Kai:- ¡Que no me llamen "gatito" carajo!- grito y Brooklyn tubo que taparse los oídos porque sino lo iba a dejar sordo.

Brooklyn:- ¡¿Qué les acabo de decir?!- grito molesto el pelinaranja.

Bryan:- _Lo sentimos, bueno, en realidad yo no pero seguramente alguien lo siente_- mira a los demás, todos al otro lado de la línea niegan con la cabeza.

Kai:- Mas les vale ¬¬- amenaza, y me pregunto si en algún momento se dará cuenta de que esta sentado sobre Brooklyn, bueno, mejor para el ojiazul XD.

Brooklyn:- ¿Y para que llamaron esta vez?-

Bryan:- _Para molestar a Kai pero veo que si lo hacemos rompe la pared del ascensor y salta para venir a Japón y matarnos XD_- responde lo mas tranquilo.

Brooklyn:- El caso es que hay vidrio y el ascensor es de esos que están por fuera del hotel y pues… espero que no mire para abajo- Muy tarde Kai había visto el lindo piso a quien sabe cuantos metros bajo él y había cerrado lo ojos fuertemente abrazando por el cuello a Brooklyn /_Me encanta todo esto n.n_/ (N/A: A mi también XD)

Bryan:- _¿No me digas que le tiene miedo a las alturas?_-

Brooklyn:- Pues… sin comentarios- responde antes de que a Kai se le vaya el miedo y regrese su instinto asesino, y decida asesinar al mas cercano.

Ray:- _Ejem… ¿Kai?_- llamo una vez a ver si reaccionaba, nada y Brooklyn ya aprovechaba la situación, estaba relajado con su brazo libre sobre la espalda de Kai como ¿tranquilizándolo? Bue, algo así

Brooklyn:- Mejor díganme para que llamaron de verdad, porque no creo que haya sido solamente para molestar, aunque… si lo pienso bien, si, es muy posible tratándose de Bryan- medita sintiendo la calida y algo agitada respiración de Kai sobre su hombro.

Bryan:- _Que linda forma de tratarme, y eso que te ayudamos tanto, en especial yo_-dice haciéndose la victima.

Brooklyn:- Bueno, lo de las cadenas fue buena idea… Auch, ¡Kai lo dije en broma!- le recrimina, y es que el muy malvado le había pellizcado y le miraba no muy bien, claro que tenia el ceño fruncido y una mueca con la boca muestra de disgusto.

Bryan:- _¿Te mordió?_- pregunto algo intrigado y es que se imaginaba cosas que nada tenían que ver, extrañamente una de esas cosas tenia crema batida de por medio o.oU

Brooklyn:- No y no dudo de que llegue a hacerlo- nuevo pellizco de parte de Kai-Kai, les diré tu secreto si vuelves a hacerlo ù.u-amenazo el pelinaranja.

Kai:- Bien pero a lo que vuelvas a decir algo como eso haré algo peor que pellizcarte o morderte-

Bryan:- _Hazlo, no puede esperar XD_- dijo muy divertido al otro lado de la línea riendo junto con los otros tres, en aquel momento Brooklyn se planteo la idea de asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente cuando volvieran a Japón.

Kai:- Esa fue la idiotez más grande que he escuchado de ti Bryan-

Bryan:- _Pero bien que Brooklyn me entendió XD_- seguía riéndose.

Brooklyn:- ¿Por qué yo?- musitaba afligido mientras, a pesar de todo, aprovechaba que Kai estaba distraído y usaba su mano libre para hacer algo. A los segundos se escucho un fuerte paff!!-No tienes sentido del humor u.u-fue la conclusión de Brooklyn que tenia marcada en la mejilla la palma de Kai.

Kai:- Lo dice el pervertido sin escrúpulos-

Bryan:- _Esto ya parece telenovela, una muy divertida_-

Garland:- _Si pero ¿tendrá final feliz?_- todos se le quedan mirando-_Solo decía_-prefirieron ignorar aquello.

Brooklyn:- Bueno, ¿y que mas cuentan?-

Bryan:- _Nada y ¿Por qué el sr. Amargado te golpeo?_-

Brooklyn:- Por nada n.nU-

Bryan:- _Aja, y yo soy Madonna y Tala es Britney, y ambos tenemos una relación normal ¬¬_- dijo sarcásticamente notando que tenia, literalmente, pegado a Ray al lado del teléfono que sostenía en la mano derecha, a Garland del otro lado y enfrente tenia a menos de cinco centímetros a Ming Ming mirando con cara de cachorrita abandonada bajo la lluvia porque quería el teléfono.

Brooklyn:- Bien, simplemente mi mano "accidentalmente" llego a una parte del cuerpo de Kai y él lo noto y me pego, ¿contento?- explico haciendo lo mismo que Bryan, haciéndose la victima.

Bryan:- _Si, seguro que fue "accidental" jeje…_ -

Brooklyn:- Vamos, ¿nadie puede cometer un simple error y que no te lo echen en cara?- pregunto esperando que respondieron, después de unos segundos en silencio todos le respondieron un gran "No"-Inmaduros-

Kai:- Si hablamos de inmaduros te llevaste el premio desde el principio, de nuevo, recuerdo a alguien que se puso a llorar por un simple llamado telefónico con cierto luchador que ahora esta con cierto lunático, cierta cantante de tercera y cierta persona con complejo de gato- veamos si alguien le entendió o.O

Bryan:- _¿Podrías repetirlo?_- pregunto pues no le entendieron muy bien y considerando que están hablando por celular a cuatro personas amontonadas hablando al mismo tiempo es algo comprensible.

Kai:- Estoy hablando de Garland lunático- dijo con toda la paciencia del mundo tratando de no descargar toda la frustración que tenia dentro sobre la persona frente a él, bueno, bajo él XD. Y ahí cayo en cuentas de una vez por todas en la comprometedora posición en la que estaban los dos, un gran nerviosismo se apodero de él además del tan conocido sonrojo en la mayoría de su cara. Brooklyn noto eso apenas dejo de sentir una de las manos que se apoyaba sobre su hombro, mirándolo con una cara algo perversa.

Bryan:- _Bueno, tendrías que haber especificado_- y bien que te especifico, solo hay que saber quien es el lunático, la cantante de tercera y la persona con complejo de gato XD.

Brooklyn:- Bueno, ¿y algo mas que quieran decir o ya cortan para que Kai y yo estemos solos en un ascensor parado a no se cuantos metros del piso hasta que regrese la energía?- dijo a modo de indirecta bien indirecta, a ver si ustedes entendieron que quiere.

Bryan:- _Mmm… no se, a ver Ray, tu di algo_- le pasa el celular de Max.

Ray:- _¿Y que quieres que diga?_- ante cualquier contestación Bryan prefirió simplemente levantar los hombros en señal de "yo que se".

Ray:- _Este…_ - y se quedo así un rato con la mirada atenta de Bryan, Garland y Ming Ming-_Ok, no tengo idea de que decir, a ver Garland, di tu algo_-le paso el celular al luchador y este se le quedo mirando.

Garland:- _Tampoco tengo algo que decir, a ver Ming Ming, tú siempre tienes algo que decir, habla_- le paso el celular a la cantante quien gustosa lo recibió-_pero que no sea de tú sabes que ¬¬_- le advirtió previendo de que hablaría la chica, la única sin contar a Hilary que ella se comporta algo machona ¬¬ (N/A: La odio ¬¬ mucho).

Ming:- _Bien, a ver, ¿y como se ve Las Vegas desde donde están?_- Kai tuvo la "brillante" idea de fijarse y a los segundos estaba pegado a Brooklyn como si la vida le valiese en ello.

Brooklyn:- Pues linda, pero estamos demasiado alto como para querer fijarme algo mas- dijo volviendo a colocar su mano, esta vez, en la cabeza del bicolor. Linda pose, Brooklyn con Kai encima pegado de la cintura, un poco mas arriba no mas, con el celular en mano y la otra en la cabeza de Kai que mas miedo no podía tener (N/A: Es humano después de todo los intentos que hizo de no parecerlo u.u)

Ming:- _A ver, ¿que otra cosa?_- hace una pausa bastante larga pensando en algo que poder preguntar, ya que casi todas las que tenia era para hablarlas en "privado", con Garland, Bryan y Ray, con el beyluchador-_¿Ya se, que hacían antes de quedarse atrapados en el ascensor?_-el beyluchador oscuro rió nerviosamente recordando la puerta tirada en el piso y a un Aoi algo atemorizado por la fiera y malvada mirada de Kai, mientras este no hacia mucho de provecho sino que ya le importaba un huevo y la mitad del otro estar abrazando a Brooklyn en un ascensor, total, nadie los veía y seguramente lo olvidarían rápidamente, claro que sabemos perfectamente que Brooklyn no lo olvidara por lo que le reste de vida.

Brooklyn:- Pues… charlaba con Aoi hasta que apareció Kai y derribo la puerta- contó tranquilo esperando escuchar un fuerte grito, y previniendo alejo el celular de su oído, el grito no se hizo esperar y aun teniéndolo bien lejos lo escucho a la perfección, además de que también le había bajado el volumen y todo.

Bryan:- _Ay Kai, cuando aprenderás que la violencia no resuelve nada_- dijo con voz de sabio. Esta vez todo quedo en verdadero silencio, unos grillos de quien sabe donde salieron hicieron su aparición después de varios capítulos de vacaciones XD-_¿Ahora por que se callaron?_-pregunto mirándolos de mala manera, o sea frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca con la boca.

Ray:- _Bueno, es que tu hablando de no violencia es como pedir que Kai deje de insultar a todos los que conoce_- explico sintiendo que Kai ya estaba planeando que poner en el testamento del neko y pagarle a algún asesino para que lo matase, no en ese orden pero igual…

Kai:- Dame el teléfono- le ordeno al pelinaranja, a la única persona que estaba con él a menos de que contase el insecto que estaba pegado a la pared de vidrio del ascensor del lado de afuera.

Brooklyn:- Bien- se lo entrega ahora atrayendo a un despistado Kai hacia él, notando que no le ponía mucha atención, sonriendo complacido al saberlo.

Kai:- A ver Ray, ¿quieres morir pronto o se te contagio la idiotez de Tyson?- pregunto algo calmado con voz suave, de esas que te causan un escalofrío al oírla o un mal presentimiento. Pero no para Ray, el sintió que le clavaban diez puñales al mismo tiempo mas un hacha de las que usaban los vikingos.

Ray:- _¿La segunda?_- respondió a ver si Kai se apiadaba un poco de él cuando volviera, porque impune, no iba a quedar. Este simplemente se golpeo con una mano libre la frente en señal de desesperación y frustración.

Kai:- Te odio tanto Dios, tenias que crear a Tyson, tenias que joderme la existencias, tenias que hacer de Brooklyn un pervertido que si en los próximos cinco segundos no quita su mano de mi trasero va a tener una mejor panorámica del piso de cemento bajo nosotros ¬¬- dijo viendo que el ojiazul entendía perfectamente aquella indirecta tan directa, quitando su mano de inmediato.

Brooklyn:- Fue accidental, no me culpes- se defendió pero Kai prefirió ignorar lo que dijo y continuar asustando a Ray.

Ray:- _Bueno,…y ¿que tal la pasaron los demás días desde que nos fuimos en la fiesta el… 3 día?... era el tercero ¿cierto?_- no recibe respuesta de nadie pero ya todos le entendieron que era lo que quería decir y que quería lograr con ello, librarse del plan de asesinato que Kai seguramente estaba planeando.

Kai:- A ver, me obligo a subir a un juego de altura, cuya personita aun me debe algo por eso- mira con enojo a Brooklyn que se pone a silbar distraídamente-Las fans siguieron acosándonos y les dije que Tala ya estaba con Bryan así que me dejaran de joder de una maldita vez- Tala que pasaba por ahí buscando a Bryan para "jugar" a las escondidas en un armario XD, se quedo a escuchar la conversación después de que le dijeron cual era la situación, o sea, Brooklyn y Kai atrapados en un ascensor-Me enferme y Brooklyn me encadeno a la cama para que no escapara, me debe esa también-sigue mirando feo al pelinaranja que solo atina a seguir silbando ignorándolo todo lo que podía-Nos encontramos con Boris, los Majestics, All Starz y demás equipos de los últimos torneos, aunque me pareció ver a Sanguinex O.o-

Brooklyn:- Las chicas casi lo dejan sin "orgullo"- comenta divertido.

Kai:- A si, y tu casi novia Ray me amenazo con su blade ¬¬- recuerda con fastidio-Nunca vuelvo a salir sin el mío-

Ray:- _Jeje… bueno, seguramente no se habrá tomado la pastilla_- todos prefirieron ignorarlo y siguieron conversando, lo cual molesto a cierto pelinaranja que ya tenia planes mientras el ascensor siguiera detenido, unos muy divertidos "juegos" en los que Kai participaría quisiera o no XP.

Brooklyn:- Ejem… Kai, devuélveme el teléfono tengo algo que decirles- dijo con una sonrisa algo siniestra y pervertida mirando a Kai. Este prefirió no desobedecerle y se lo entrego-Y de paso párate de una vez porque me estas clavando el codo en el estomago n.n"-agrego con una venita.

Kai:- Bien- obedece y se levanta seguido de Brooklyn que se paro en la otra esquina del ascensor y comenzó a murmurar cosas con el teléfono en mano, mirando varias veces a Kai con algo de lujuria, nah, lo mira como si lo comiese poco a poco poniéndolo nerviosos-¿Por que presiento que no pasara anda bueno? -.-U-se preguntaba y al fin Brooklyn termino la llamada, por unos segundos siguió mirando la ciudad y el reflejo de Kai de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados recargado en el lado contrario del elevador. Una sonrisa triste se vislumbro en su semblante. Pero pronto fue cambiada por una alegre, fingida como la usaba siempre, y se acerco a Kai, quien seguía de ojos cerrados pensando en quien sabe que para no darse cuenta de que el pelinaranja estaba a escasos centímetro de él.

Brooklyn:- Nee, Kai- llamo con la voz más inocente que pudo. Este abrió simplemente un ojo y le miro sin mucho animo, a lo segundos lo cerro de nuevo y fingió no haberlo escuchado. El pelinaranja algo divertido por la situación volvió a llamarlo esta vez sin recibir repuesta ni acción alguna. Pero como toda persona "normal" tenía un plan para captar su atención. Vio que este se canso de escucharlo se dio vuelta y volvió a fingir, esta vez que miraba hacia el paisaje pero bien que tenia cerrado los ojos lo mas fuerte que podía para no ver el suelo. Bien, así le dio hincapié al pelinaranja para poner su pequeño plancito en marcha n.n-Kai- lo volvió a llamar por tal vez décimo novena vez o mas, pero esta vez con una voz seductora y al oído, mientras sus dos brazos rodeaban por la cintura al bicolor obligándolo a abrir los ojos de la sorpresa y el nerviosismo.

Kai:- …- aun no se dignaba a decir nada y es que no pudo evitar ver el piso y notar a que altura estaban.

Brooklyn:- ¿Me dejarías preguntarte algo?- musito recargando su cabeza en su hombro mirando la ciudad. Kai no le respondió y el pelinaranja pudo notar como la mano de su "enemigo" temblaba ligeramente-¿Tienes miedo?-otra pregunta que no tuvo respuesta pero esta vez pudo notar fácilmente el estado alterado del beyluchador. Mirando por el reflejo que le otorgaba el vidrio pudo ver a Kai con los ojos abiertos de par en par, la boca entreabierta y una expresión que delataba la exaltación de su dueño.

Durante unos minutos estuvieron en completo silencio, hasta que Brooklyn guiando por una intuición, que le habían servido de vez en cuando, obligo al bicolor a darse vuelta y encararlo.

Pudo ver en su rostro un par de lágrimas que bajaban lentamente por su rostro, la culpabilidad lo asalto de inmediato y el bicolor al estar algo menos shockeado se aferro fuertemente al cuerpo de Brooklyn como si su vida dependiese de ello. Lo único que su mente le ordenaba hacer al pelinaranja era abrazarlo ciñéndolo en sus brazos.

Brooklyn:- ¿Kai?- llamo mas no obtuvo respuesta. Suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del bicolor con ternura, calmándolo un poco y reconfortándolo-Perdóname-musito luego de unos segundos en silencio pero el bicolor parecía no prestarle atención. Unos minutos más pasaron y parecía que el cuerpo tensado de Kai se relajaba ante el confortante calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Brooklyn, y las insistentes y tiernas caricias que le propinaba-¿Ya estas mejor?- pregunto sonriéndole con dulzura a pesar de que no lo miraba, sino que escondía su rostro en su pecho.

Un leve asentimiento le dio a entender que algo mas calmado estaba. Y ya que tenia la oportunidad el pelinaranja dueño de Zeus se deleitaba con el delicioso aroma que despedía Kai, una mezcla extraña entre vainilla y menta (N/A: O.o ¿Soy la única extrañada o que?)

Kai:- Hn- escucho simplemente cuando rozo un poco su mentón en su cuello, ju, parecía que había encontrado una zona sensible en el bicolor.

Brooklyn:- ¿Te gusto?- pregunto pícaramente, algo de distracción le ayudaría a olvidar su fobia a las alturas. Soplo ligeramente sobre el cuello desprotegido del dueño de Dranzer obteniendo esta vez un pequeño suspiro /_Parece que ya le encontré el punto débil_/ pensaba sonriendo /_Ya veremos que más pasa ñ--ñ_/ (N/A: Pervertido ¬¬)

Kai:- Detente- musito quedamente sintiendo los labios del pelinaranja repartiéndole pequeños besos en esa zona.

Brooklyn:- Dime que no te gusta y me detengo- (See, la típica frase -…-U) le murmuro al oído mordisqueando juguetonamente el lóbulo de su oreja, jooo, Brooklyn estaba en el cielo ♥o♥ y Kai estaba disfrutándolo aunque no lo dijera, sus pequeños suspiros ahogados lo demostraban por completo.

Kai:- Hum… - fue lo único que salio de la boca del bicolor mientras sentía una mano intrusa introduciéndose bajo su remera. Brooklyn ya había dejado de lado todo lo que le quedaba de razón (si alguna vez la tuvo) y disfrutaba acariciando toda la espalda del dueño de Dranzer que su mano llegaba a tocar, memorizándola y haciéndose una imagen de ello. Sin dejar de lado el cuello de Kai que empezó a marcar de su propiedad con pequeños mordiscos que hacían que Kai gimiese e intentase ocultarlo. Mas unos cuantos chupones (see, esas marquitas que no se te van en días y que tus padres te matan si las ven xD) que cambiaban la blanca piel que antes estaba por un tono algo rojizo.

See, definitivamente Brooklyn estaba disfrutando de lo lindo hacer aquello, ya a nadie le quedarían dudas de que Kai era suyo y de nadie mas, si, SUYO, ya lo había decidido completamente y no se retractaría de nuevo.

Brooklyn:- Sabes delicioso- murmuro en su oído dándole un rápido lametón en su lóbulo haciendo que ha Kai un escalofrió le recorriese toda la espina dorsal. Como eso no lo hizo apartarse bruscamente Brooklyn siguió dejando marcas en su blanco cuello mientras sus traviesas manos comenzaban a subir lentamente la remera de Kai deleitándose con el cuerpo bien formado de su "Némesis" (♥¬♥)

A los segundos aquella estorbosa remera había desaparecido dejando a Brooklyn pasear con su lasciva mirada por todo su pecho, se relamió los labios antes de besar a un atontado Kai.

Quien de veras ya ni sabia que pasaba a su alrededor, solo se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que le hacia sentir Brooklyn, en aquel instante pareció haber olvidado todo correspondiendo instantáneamente.

Sin mediar ninguna palabra Brooklyn había besado a Kai guiándole en aquel beso demandante de su parte, notando que definitivamente Kai no estaba consciente de lo que hacia, claro que él tampoco, aquello seguramente podría tener muchos desenlaces.

Continúo donde se había quedado, pidiendo nuevamente mas de los labios del bicolor y dejando que sus manos hicieran lo que quisieran, sin notar que tenían un problema alrededor, claro que pronto descubrirían que era.

Las juguetonas manos del pelinaranja y habían descendido hacia el borde del pantalón y habían comenzado a desabrocharlo lentamente, aun sin dejar de besar a Kai.

Era seguro que sabia lo que hacia pero en muchas ocasiones el deseo le gana a la razón, en este caso siendo así, Brooklyn había descendido una de sus manos dejando que se adentraran en los boxers de Kai logrando que este diera un respingo de sorpresa pero igual dejándose hacer, como un manso gatito (xD)

Continúo masajeando e incitando a Kai lenta y tortuosamente, quería que le pidiera, más bien, que le rogara pasar a una segunda etapa.

Pero, lamentablemente un pequeño gritito que dejo sorda a media cuidad los hizo regresar de la séptima nube a la tierra.

Kai/Brooklyn:- ¿Eh?- musitaron ambos mirándose, y Kai sonrojadote a mas no poder.

Voz:- ♥.♥ Por mi no se detengan-dijo la chica que estaba parada frente a la puerta del ascensor con cámara en mano.

Kai:- O///O- Kai entro en razón y empujo lo mas lejos que pudo a Brooklyn _/ OxO ¡¡¡¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!!!!_/ pensaba buscando donde demonios había quedado su remera y notando que al fin el ascensor había cerrado la puerta dejando a la chica atontada parada.

Brooklyn/_Morí y llegue al cielo __♥__♥_/pensaba el pelinaranja en el piso sentado mirando a la nada.

Kai:- Demonios- musito poniéndose su remera y subiéndose el cierre de su pantalón, e inmediatamente se volvió a abrir la puerta salio corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello-¡¡Esto no me pudo haber pasado!!-grito bajando por las escaleras y casi cayéndose por la velocidad. Mientras Brooklyn estaba sentado con la espalda contra la pared del ascensor y los ojos tapados por su cabello, pero no era una sonrisa lo que adornaba esta vez sus facciones, sino una mueca ida y un par de lagrimas que abandonaron sus ojos atravesando sus mejillas lentamente.

Brooklyn:- Creo que ahora si lo perdí- murmuro a la nada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al fin termine n0n, pensé que nunca lo haría uuU perdonen el retraso, de veras lo siento TToTT me apurare a terminar la historia así no se quedan con las ganas, y las demás también por supuesto n.nU

Se cuidan, no me maten T.T

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!!!!!


	19. Secuestro ¿Todo termino?

Hola (escondida en una esfera antigolpes, granadas, armas nucleares, etc) bueno... Misaki te debo una porque en realidad ya queria terminar en uno o dos capitulos mas la historia n.n (aunque igual creo que el siguiente sera el ultimo) pero me encanto la idea... Kaicito lindo seguira sufriendo n.n y Brooklyncito tambien.

Kai:- Yo que hice T.T??

No se o.o pero es divertido torturarte X3 Bueno, al capi de una vez por todas. La cosa se va aponer seria asi que personas de corazon debil favor de no leer XD.

Aclaraciones:

-Conversaciones-

/_Pensamientos_/

-"_Conversación telefónica_"-

(Alguna acción)

(Algún comentario o desvarío mío XD)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo XIX: Secuestro – ¿Todo termino?

Brooklyn:-Creo que ahora si lo perdí-murmuro a la nada. Mientras Kai corría a lo que daban sus piernas por las escaleras chocando con cuanta persona se le cruzase. Su mente era un caos total y no entendía como es que había llegado a ese extremo y ¡con Brooklyn! Simplemente no sabia nada, estaba anonado.

Kai/_Yo ni hice eso... yo no pude hacer eso... ¡¡esto es todo culpa de Brooklyn!!_/(En serio?? o.o Pensé que era culpa mía) gritaba en su interior porque si llegaba a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos estaba seguro de que por "casualidades de la vida" alguna persona estaría grabando algo y lo grabaría a él.

Siguió corriendo hasta salir del hotel notando cierta brisa, si, definitivamente salir al tardecer sin ropa adecuada no era buena idea.

Voz:-Señor, el objetivo esta en la mira-murmuro un hombre logrando que Kai escuchase.

Voz 2:-Comiencen con la operación entonces-les ordeno por medio de un trasmisor otro hombre. El primer hombre que había estado siguiendo a un Kai sumido en sus pensamientos y solo en ello, espero hasta que el bicolor estuviese cerca de un callejón para luego empujarlo y amordazarle la boca para que no gritase, pero igualmente Kai forcejeaba, él no se iba a dejar tan fácilmente, pero sin importar los múltiples intentos de Kai de pegarle justo en la entrepierna al hombre no pudo porque pronto comenzó a sentirse adormilado, ¿Qué era eso que contenía el pañuelo? Fue la ultima pregunta que tuvo antes de desmayarse.

Mientras Brooklyn había decidido que seria de estúpidos quedarse sentado en el ascensor pensando en lo que estaría pasando con Kai y fue a su habitación con un aire ausente, definitivamente Kai no estaría necesariamente "eufórico" de verlo nuevamente.

Llego a la habitación en un tiempo record y encontró al abrir la puerta, un sobre blanco. Lo tomo sin mucho interés, seguramente diría que esa seria la ultima noche y que tendrían que tener las maletas listas a las ocho de la mañana. Aunque ese fuera su pensamiento algo le tentó a abrirlo y lo hizo después dejarse caer a lo largo de la cama.

Con la misma parsimoniosa actitud que tuvo hasta llegar a la habitación abrió la carta pero algo le dijo que esa letra no pertenecía a nadie de administración del hotel ni parecido. Comenzó a leerla. Pasaron los segundos convirtiéndose en minutos y la cara apacible de Brooklyn fue cambiando rápidamente hacia una de desesperación, ¿la razón? La carta, la cual decía algo de haber secuestrado a Kai, ¿Kai secuestrado? ¿Por que algo le decía que no había sido así?

Sin importar ese ultimo pensamiento salio de la habitación hacia el lugar que decía la carta que debía ir si quería que Kai "siguiese con vida", ¿y si en realidad todo era una broma, o una farsa para secuestrarlo a él?

Tomo un taxi en la puerta del hotel y le dio una dirección que estaba escrita en la carta y comenzó a andar, ¿llegaría a tiempo? Eso esperaba, no quería pensar en lo que le harían a Kai si no lo hacia. Pero... lo raro en todo eso es que no le habían pedido recompensa, ¿Qué clase de secuestrador, que se toma el trabajo de secuestrar a Kai a pesar de su carácter explosivo y de mil demonios, no pide una recompensa? Vamos a ver quien fue...

-Y un demonio, suéltenme grupo de secuestradores de tercera categoría!!!!!-estaba gritando el bicolor quien estaba sentado en una silla atado con cadenas de manos y pies a la misma, en medio de una habitación totalmente oscura y con una cara que daría miedo hasta el mismísimo diablo.

Voz 1:- José, comienza a darme miedo ToT!!

José:- Lo se pero nos ordenaron tenerlo quieto en esta habitación hasta que el jefe llegue... después podremos irnos-

Voz 1:- Pero siento que se soltara en cualquier momento y de la nada sacara una metralleta para matarnos y luego buscar venganza del jefe ToT!!!

José:- Joder Mauricio, no seas cobarde que no se soltara esta atado con cadenas!!!-

Mauricio:- Lo creo muy capaz dejo inconciente a Ignacio y mira que aun no se despertó, y además lo dejo seguramente estéril ToT!!!!

José:- See... pobre Ignacio, eso que quería tener hijos y ahora seguramente lo dejaron fuera de combate u.u

Kai:- ¡¡¡Y UNA MIERDA SUELTENME O LOS MATARE A TODOS CABRONES!!!!- grito nuevamente el bicolor dejando saber que estaba bien molesto y no estaba para juegos.

José:- Que llegue pronto el jefe ToT

Mauricio:- Jefe!!!

Kai:-/_Calma Kai, no debes descontrolarte..._ /

CK:- Vaya, estas en un gran lío o.o-

Kai:- Aja, y mira que no estoy para juegos así que o te callas o tendré que matarte!!-

CK:- Eso quiero verlo XD- de la nada en el pequeño espacio en el que estaba la conciencia de Kai llamada Leonardo aparece un martillo que lo golpea dejándolo mas plano que una hoja.

Kai:-¿Decías ñ.n?-pregunto con satisfacción el bicolor, y algo más bueno es que estaba ya tranquilo y dejo de gritar amenazas.

José:- Parece que se calmo Jefe o.o- le dijo el segundo secuestrador a una sombra en el umbral de la puerta.

Jefe:- Vaya... ¿y que le hizo a Ignacio O.o?- les pregunto el jefe mientras Kai se regodeaba de haber callado a su consciencia de una vez por todas ignorando olímpicamente a la cuarta persona que acababa de entrar.

Mauricio:- Lo dejo estéril de por vida TˆT- le contó el primer secuestrador.

Jefe:- Mierda... ¿no que Ignacio quería tener hijos?-

José:- Si pero le advertimos que no se le acercara mucho y no nos escucho dijo que estando inconsciente no le haría nada pero se despertó y comenzó a dar golpes a ciega y le dio T-T-contó.

Jefe:- Bueno... Brooklyn debe estar por llegar así que... duérmanlo n.n tenemos que llevarlo a la otra habitación-

Kai/ _¿El acaba de decir Brooklyn?_/ pensó por un instante Kai.

CK:- Aja... ¿y si piensan asesinarlo o.o?... No, si Brooklyn me cae tan bien ToT-

Kai:- Ya deja de gritar conciencia del demonio, intento pensar ¬¬-

CK:- Pero... T.T-

Kai:- Cállate ¿que no ves que intentan dejarme inconsciente de nuevo ò.ó?- le espeto mirando como un tembloroso Mauricio se acercaba con un paño con cloroformo y una expresión de miedo incalculable.

Mauricio:- ¿Por que yo T.T? ¡¡Me va a dejar estéril!!- dio un pequeño gritito al ver la mirada de loco maniaco que puso Kai-Solo porque perdí en piedra papel o tijera TOT-agrego segundos después. Kai definitivamente en aquel momento no tenia paciencia para nadie.

Kai/_A ver... esta temblando como gelatina ¬¬ tal vez pueda... ñ.n dejarlo como al otro_/ mueve la cabeza mirando al inconsciente a su lado y luego mira malignamente al otro que estaba parado frente a él.

Mauricio:- Jefe... esa mirada es demoníaca TwT ¡¡Es hijo del Diablo!!-grito mientras a su Jefe le salía una gran gotaza en la cabeza, demasiado gallina para ser un secuestrador y ese chico demasiado "asesino" para tener solo 16 años.

Jefe:-Mauricio, se hombre por Dios ¬¬-le dijo su Jefe viendo como la cosa no avanzaba y su invitado llegaría en cualquier momento.

Mauricio:-Pero me va a dejar travestí ToT-

Jefe:- Dios, dame paciencia... – murmuro el Jefe mientras se cubría la cara con una mano, demasiados problemas para dormir a un niño-Juro que nuestro cliente se va a enfadar-

Mauricio:- Hágalo usted si se atreve- le reto.

Jefe:- Bien, ya verán par de gallinas-

Kai/_Con que el Jefe... _/pensó esta vez el bicolor manteniendo su linda sonrisita de psicópata.

CK:- Wow... ¿de verdad no te habrás metido con la mafia o algo?-

Kai:- A menos de que haya sido Voltaire pero... o.o ¿para que llamaron a Brooklyn?-

CK:- ¿Para matarlo?-

Kai:- Eres tan optimista-

Ck:- Bueno... ahí se acerca el Jefe... ya sabes, dale donde mas le duela XD-

Kai/_Esa cosa no pierde el sentido del humor ni cuando es posible que me maten? ¬¬ Que lindo_/pensó sarcásticamente y el Jefe ya estaba frente a él.

Jefe:- Bien... quietecito y acabaremos esto rápido n.n- le dijo acercando el paño a la cara de Kai y este digamos que ya se harto, que fuese lo que tenia que ser, mientras que no lo mataran todo bien.

Y luego de quien sabe cuanto tiempo inconsciente teniendo una charla muy rara con su consciencia sobre homosexualidad O.o en la que la cosita llamada Leonardo le daba todas las pruebas de que a él le gustaba Brooklyn se despertó.

Kai/_Genial, siento como si me hubiese emborrachado hasta la inconsciencia ¬¬_/ pensó segundos después de alzar la cabeza y sentir que esta le daba vueltas como si fuese un remolino.

Jefe:- Parece que ya despertó n.n- escucho hablar al tipo que lo había dejado inconsciente, le dirigió una mirada que le hubiese helado la sangre al mismo Diablo pero ni se inmuto-A ver... cuando demonios piensa llegar mi cliente ò.ó?-

Kai:- ¿Cliente?-

Jefe:- Quien me pidió que te secuestrara y trajese a ese lindo pelinaranja de ojos azules- dijo señalando una silla al lado de él donde estaba Brooklyn en el lindo mundo de los sueños.

Kai:- o.o ¿Y quien es el imbecil que quería secuestrarnos O.o?- pregunto ya mas calmado.

Jefe:- Bueno... eso lo averiguaras cuando llegue... lo cual espero que suceda pronto porque tenia otros trabajos que hacer y me esta retrasando ¬¬ y mas el haber perdido a Ignacio que parece no va a despertarse en un tiempo, ¿Cómo un enano como vos pudo dejarlo así de un solo golpe?-

Kai:- Se lo merecía y vuelve a llamarme enano y créeme que terminaras igual ¬¬- amenazo el bicolor, o sea, no parece ser un rehén en lo mas mínimo.

Jefe:-Enano, enano, enano XD-se divertía de lo lindo torturando al pobre e "indefenso" Kai, pero en un descuido y porque la furia de este lindo bicolor no es para juegos termino igual que Ignacio, o sea, tirado en el piso retorciéndose de dolor.

José:- Mierda... ahora el jefe esta igualito... suerte que no te le acercaste Mauricio o.o-

Mauricio:- Les dije que era el hijo del Diablo-

José:- Bueno, entonces nosotros tendremos que recibir al "cliente"-

Mauricio:- ¿Pero quien era el cliente?-

José:- Eto o.o... –

Voz:- Ya llegue- dijo alguien con una vocecita algo... afeminada.

José:- ya llego -.-U-

Mauricio:- ¿O sea que ese es?-

José:- Que si Mauricio, nuestro Jefe dijo "voz afeminada, pelo negro azabache, ojos rojos y de vestimenta extravagante"- recito José.

Kai:- ¡¡¡Estoy empezando a hartarme!!!-grito verdaderamente molesto Kai, mientras el pensamiento de los secuestradores era "Si no estaba harto antes no quiero conocerlo de verdad"

Voz:- Pueden irse, y díganle a su jefecito que luego le doy el pago n.n, por cierto, ¿donde esta?-los dos secuestradores muestran un hombre tirado al lado de la silla de Kai que se retuerce del dolor-Pobrecito-musita simplemente-Bueno... pueden irse, y llévense a su Jefe que seguro cuando se reponga querrá venganza y yo quiero tranquilidad-les ordeno mientras los otros dos le hacían caso y se iban quedando solos en la habitación Kai, Brooklyn y el "cliente".

Kai:- ¬¬ ¿Quién mierda sos?- pregunto con el peor humor del mundo, que quería irse de una vez, por un mísero momento hasta prefirió estar con Tyson y eso ya era mucho decir.

Voz:- Bueno, te diré quien soy... y luego te diré que haré con ustedes-dijo simplemente-Mi nombre es Sasori- (Me traumo Naruto -.-U además me encanta esa serie) dijo tranquilo-y lo que haré con ustedes era... matarlos-agrego tranquilo mientras a Kai digamos que su respuesta no le entraba mucho en la cabeza.

Kai:-¿Matarnos?-pregunto algo confundido, algo drástico si tenemos en cuenta que no han hecho nada, ¿no creen?

CK:- En que lío te metiste-

Kai:- Ahora no-

CK:- pero... se me hace familiar, ¿a ti no?-

Kai:- ¿Familiar? ¿Ese tipo? Ni por asomo-

CK:- Bueno, en lo que ejecuta su plan malévolo yo me voy a pensar en quien es-

Kai:- Que lindo... vamos a morir y él se va como si nada-

Sasori:- Bueno... comenzare por él- musito con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro y sacando de la gabardina púrpura con cuello afelpado un arma. A Kai se le fue el alma cuando pudo ver como la colocaba sobre la cabeza del aun inconsciente Brooklyn-¿Unas ultimas palabras que quieras decirle a tu amigo, Brooklyn?-le dijo sabiendo bien que esa inconsciencia era fingida.

Brooklyn:- Veo que no se te pudo engañar... y ahora que lo mencionas si-murmuro él con la cabeza gacha-Aunque debí decírselo hace ya una semana- Kai les escuchaba atentamente sin creerse la situación aun, es que no le entraba en la mente como habían terminado así, ¿Cómo demonios habían llegado a ese punto? Claro que no tenia una respuesta clara a ello, pero la pregunta principal era ¿Por qué querría matarlos? y otra mas de igual importancia ¿Qué querría decirle Brooklyn en aquel momento?

Kai:- ...-se quedo mudo, no sabía muy bien que decir y no recordaba haber estado en una situación igual antes, ¿que debía hacer?, ¿que debía decir? ¿Cómo demonios debía reaccionar?

Brooklyn:- Kai...- le llamo captando toda su atención, este le miro notando como el otro sonreía a pesar de todo, a Kai le dio un vuelco el corazón, lo sentía como latía aceleradamente, la sola idea de verlo muerto le aterraba hasta lo mas profundo de su corazón, no podía imaginarlo siquiera pero sin embargo ahí estaba, con alguien a quien ni conocían apuntándole en la cabeza con un arma y diciéndole que dijera sus ultimas palabras, definitivamente aquello debía de ser un sueño... o mas bien, una pesadilla, ¡¡una pesadilla de la que quería despertar de una maldita vez!!

Kai:- Brooklyn... – logro llamarle, estaba seguro que en aquel momento su rostro no demostraba furia, sino sorpresa, preocupación y si, aunque nunca fuese a admitirlo en lo que le quedaba de vida, miedo, miedo de verlo muerto, miedo de no volverlo a ver sonreír... miedo de que desapareciese de su vida como lo habían hecho sus padres, como lo hacían todas las personas a quienes él alguna vez aprecio.

Brooklyn:- Te amo... – murmuro sonriéndole-Y se que debí haberlo dicho hace mucho tiempo pero ¿sabes?... no es algo fácil cuando se que no me corresponderás-agrego segundos después.

Kai:- Brooklyn... – murmuro su nombre aun viendo como el sonreía cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que Sasori le quitaba el seguro al arma listo para dispararle en cualquier segundo-Yo... también te amo Brooklyn- agrego segundos después sintiendo como no podía reprimir todo lo que sentía en su interior, un remolino de emociones que solo le gritaban una sola cosa, ¡¡LO AMAS!! Y se lo dejaban bien claro cuando escucho el disparo y sintió que su corazón se destruía completamente e interminables lagrimas salían de sus ojos, ¡¡¡ESO NO PODIA ESTAR PASANDO!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Aun escondida tras el muro) Perdonen de veras la tardanza y espero que no me maten por lo que acaban de leer.

Igualmente FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!!!! Que la pasen súper bien!!!!!!

Bye bye!!!!


	20. Lo que sucedió

Ve las miradas llenas de odio de las lectoras e inmediatamente se esconde tras todos los personajes de BeyBlade que aparecieron en la historia, los inventados y demás o.oU- Gracias por no enviar las cartas bomba n.nU pero en este si van a querer matarme porque alargo y alargo la historia pero les juro que no es mi intención es que no se que me pasa cuando estoy frente a la computadora las ideas que tenia se van O.o, y por eso no he actualizado casi ninguna historia y suspendí algunas primero terminare esta que solo le queda un capitulo n.n

Aclaraciones:

-Conversaciones-

/_Pensamientos_/

-"_Conversación telefónica_"-

(Alguna acción)

(Algún comentario o desvarío mío XD)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Capitulo XX: Lo que sucedió

Luego de escuchar el disparo se quedo inmóvil, le era imposible hacer algo, la tristeza que sentía en aquel momento no se podía comparar con nada que le hubiese pasado antes.

Sasori:- Ahora es tu turno- murmuro el hombre de pelo negro acercándose al bicolor.

Kai:-...- él se encontraba inmóvil, incapaz de hacer algo, incapaz de decir siquiera una mísera palabra.

Sasori:- ¿Ultimas palabras?- pregunto con una sonrisa de lunático.

Kai:- Si te llego a agarrar... ¡¡TE MATO!!- Amenazo ante lo cual el cliente solo sonrió unos segundos para después dar una sonora carcajada.

Sasori:- Eso quiero verlo... Ni siquiera el supuesto "Ángel de la oscuridad" que destruyo una ciudad pudo conmigo (1), ¿crees que tu si?-pregunto con certeza en sus palabras-Además... supuestamente él no es nada para ti, ¿o me equivoco?-

Kai:-...- Kai quedo mudo ante lo que dijo, sabia muy bien que no era cierto pero ¿de que valdría decirlo si Brooklyn no lo escucharía? Mejor seria llevárselo a la tumba (Pero si lo has dicho en el capitulo anterior ¬¬ Kai: Tu eres la que escribe no me molestes Yo: Cierto o.o).

Sasori:- ¿Ves?, tengo razón y eso que él vino a salvarte sabiendo que podría ser una trampa, ah, que ciegas son la personas cuando están enamoradas aunque no puedo culparlo, debes tener a mas de medio mundo tras de ti- siguió diciendo, y de cierta forma Kai comenzaba a desear que disparara de una vez, su monologo era hartarte.

Kai:- ¿Vas a disparar o que?- le pregunto de una vez, al menos si moría tendría tal vez la oportunidad de ver a Brooklyn y decirle lo que no había podido, solo tal vez podría decirle que el también lo amaba (N/A: Pero si se lo dijiste o.o N/K: Que me dejes en paz, yo solo leo el libreto ¬¬)

Sasori:- Si tanto insistes... -murmuro colocando el arma sobre la cabeza de Kai y quitándole el seguro-Después de todo, es obvio que mueres por estar con él, con quien amas-agrego mirándole con cierta melancolía.

Kai:- Seguramente... –murmuro él. Después de eso escucho nuevamente el sonido del arma disparándose pero nada paso, abrió los ojos que había cerrado por reflejo, ¿Por qué demonios ese tal "Sasori" estaba conteniéndose de reír? ¿Y por que tenia la desagradable sensación de conocer esa mueca de alguien mas? ¿Y por que rayos noto apenas en ese momento que lo que tenia en la cabeza era una peluca y que su verdadero pelo era rojo?-Mas te vale no ser quien estoy pensando-musito con un aura peligrosa a su alrededor.

Sasori:- o.o ¿Y quien crees que soy?- pregunto con algo de preocupación.

-Ese golpe dolió-escucho murmurar Kai girando rápidamente la cabeza a ver a Brooklyn que estaba enterito y simplemente tenia una mueca de dolor.

Kai:- ¿Brooklyn?- llamo después de unos segundos de salir del shock, había algo raro en todo eso y no sabia que era, en primer lugar, no lo avían matado, estaba seguro de haber escuchado el disparo pero... el pelinaranja estaba bien, al menos parecía estarlo-Tengo la rara sensación de saber que mierda esta pasando ¬¬ y por una vez el culpable no es Tyson-dijo recordando esa escena que estaba viviendo en alguna de las películas que le obligaban a ver cuando no tenían nada mejor que hacer que encerrarse en su casa con todas las demás alimañazas llamadas "amigos".

Sasori:- Aborten el plan- murmuro hablando por un celular-Y escóndanme antes de que se suelte que si no me mata-agrego mientras Kai escuchaba todo.

Kai:- Así que era eso...- escucho "Sasori" decir a Kai cuando se dio media vuelta le pareció que en realidad estaba con Satanás por la mirada de lunático, la sonrisa de maniaco y la expresión 100 veces mas homicida de lo normal.

Sasori:- Alguien sálveme T.T-musito el realmente pelirrojo retrocediendo a lo que veía que las cadenas no resistirían la ira incontenible de ese lindo ruso bicolor-No debí aceptar... mejor aquí corrió que aquí murió n.n-y salio corriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello, aunque si dependía de ello.

Kai:- Lo sabia... ¡¡cuando los agarre los fusilo!!- grito rechinando los dientes del coraje, ¿como no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía antes?,

Brooklyn:- No entiendo nada de nada- murmuro Brooklyn aun con dolor en la cabeza, ¿Por qué le habían golpeado si tenían que matarlo O.o? De verdad que había algo que no cuadraba en todo eso. Y aun mas importante Kai se le había declarado dos veces, la primera lo escucho fuerte y claro aunque luego quedo inconsciente y también tenia en la cabeza la conversación que había logrado escuchar a pesar de estar semi inconsciente y aunque indirectamente Kai había dicho que lo amaba, en ese preciso momento olvido todo para sumirse en su propio mundo de fantasías xD.

Kai:- Brooklyn...- le llamo viendo como no parecía estar en ese preciso momento escuchando nada.

Brooklyn:- ¿Que?-

Kai:- No tienes nada que ver con lo que esta pasando ¿cierto?- le pregunto mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Brooklyn:- No... No es mi estilo- respondió sonriéndole.

Kai:- Mejor así... matare a quienes estén detrás de todo esto ¬¬-

Brooklyn:- Primero tendríamos que quitarnos las cuerdas-mira a Kai-o cadenas en tu caso y luego irnos y buscar venganza-todo lindo, Kai se le había declarado y él también hasta ahí estaba bien según su punto de vista pero eso no quería decir que le gustase ser engañado con un falso secuestro cuando él de verdad se había preocupado de que le hicieran algo a Kai-Bien, listo-dijo soltándose de las cuerdas con facilidad, de algo servia ver las películas de acción con sus compañeros y amigos.

Kai:- ¿Podrías... quitarme las cadenas?-pregunto de una vez después de diez minutos de pensar en como sacárselas él solo sin encontrar una respuesta que no involucrara cortarse las manos. Luego de una batalla de diez minutos de parte de Brooklyn intentando quitárselas lo logro. Ahora, ¡¡la venganza!!

Brooklyn:- Por cierto, ¿sabes quien fue?- le pregunto Brooklyn mientras salían del lugar que era nada mas ni nada menos que un deposito a quien sabe cuantos kilómetros del hotel, seria un largo camino de regreso.

En eso escucharon voces cercanas, Kai trono los nudillos amenazadoramente, seguramente eran quienes les habían tendido esa trampa de tan mal gusto, se vengaría de la forma mas dolorosa que existiese. Se acercaron sigilosamente hacia donde provenía el sonido, se encontraron con un deposito mas pequeño al lado del que salieron, se vislumbrara la silueta de al menos cinco personas, quizás había mas y Kai tenia la ligera sospecha de saber quienes eran.

Se acercaron a la puerta y de una patada Kai la derribo mirando a cada una de las personas allí dentro dándoles una sentencia segura de muerte. Todos tragaron saliva pesadamente, definitivamente nadie saldría vivo de eso.

Kai:- Sabia que eran ustedes- murmuro sonriendo como si hubiese perdido totalmente la cordura (aunque creo que ya la perdió).

Brooklyn:- Kai... –a todos se le iluminaron los ojos-mientras que no los mates haz lo que quieras con ellos n.n-le dijo Brooklyn haciendo que las miradas de terror regresaran, tenían la ligera esperanza de que el pelinaranja les salvara el pellejo pero parecía que todo les había salido mal.

Tala:- ¡¡Ten algo de piedad!! No fue mi idea ;O; Fue de ellos- salto el pelirrojo señalando a Aoi, Garland, Ray, Bryan, Ming Ming y Kenny.

Bryan:- Que gran amigo eres ¬¬- dijo sarcásticamente el pelilavanda, aunque mas bien lo decía de parte de todos.

Aoi:- Puedo jurar que idea mía no fue, Brooklyncito jamás me hubiera perdonado hacer algo así- se defendió.

Brooklyn:- Pero te creo muy capaz ñ.n#-

Ray:- En mi defensa... ellos me obligaron-

Ming Ming:- Solo queríamos ayudar a Broo-chan n.n-

Kenny:- Yo solo vine por Ming Ming-

Bryan:- Claro... bien que la idea del deposito y Tala disfrazado fue tuya ¬¬-

Kai:- Me importa una (censurado por alto contenido ofensivo n.n) de quien fue la idea van a aprender a no meterse en mi vida ya sea por las buenas- truena sus nudillos-o las malas-lo que siguió a eso fue el intento de huida de esas 7 personas, frustrada cuando Brooklyn se los impidió y una paliza de parte de Kai que los dejo medio muertos XD-Ahora... vuelvan a molestarme y les ira peor-

Todos:- X.x- Kai se sentía completamente satisfecho después de su venganza y Brooklyn también aunque no había hecho nada pero verlos sufrir era gratificante para el alma.

Brooklyn:- Ahora creo que debemos regresar-

Kai:- Lo note- y para su fortuna (porque no solo los hago sufrir XD) había una limusina frente al deposito-Esto es mucha coincidencia-

Brooklyn:- No me importa, quiero dormir -.- - murmuro él entrando en la parte del conductor y encendiéndolo quien sabe como pero como esta historia no tiene sentido no me voy a poner a analizar-Vamonos de una vez-le dijo ya acomodado en la limusina.

Kai:- Eres un ladrón en potencia, ¿lo sabias?- le dijo notando como no había llave y era casi imposible que ese auto fuera a arrancar peo cuando comenzó a hacerlo lo único que temía era que chocara-¡¡CONDUCE COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL!!-le grito medio histérico agarrándose de donde fuese XD.

Brooklyn:- No eres divertido- murmuro simplemente mientras iban por un camino de tierra a todo lo que daban, y si no fuese porque este lindo pelinaranja sabia conducir, vaya a saber cuando aprendió, habrían chocado veinte árboles mas atrás-Creo que casi atropello a un gato o.o-

Kai:- Si fue Ray no me importa ¬¬-

Brooklyn:- Bueno... era literal lo que dije pero como no escuche un maullido creo que lo esquive o.o-murmuro mientras seguía conduciendo como si los persiguiese la policía, aunque...

Policía:- ¡¡ALTO AHIII!!-gritaba un hombre de azul desde una patrulla siguiéndolos, Kai estaba seguro que peor suerte no podría tener (claro que no Kaicito, ya tienes demasiada)

Brooklyn:- Mierda... aun no saque mi licencia T-T-

Kai:- /_No lo mates, no lo mates, recuerda que lo amas... a la mierda ¬¬#_/- pensaba mientras veía que no desaceleraba sino que parecían ir mas rápido.

Brooklyn:- o.o Kai, este... no funcionan los frenos y vamos colina abajo T-T-le informo.

Kai:- Debí suponerlo, no puedo tener un minuto de paz-

Brooklyn:- Vamos a morir... aunque no me arrepiento de nada o.o... bueno, tal vez de no haberte hecho lo que quería cuando te encadene pero nada mas n.n- confeso tranquilamente mientras a Kai la cara se le volvía completamente roja.

Kai:- Sabia que eras un pervertido ¬¬-

Brooklyn:- Pero me quieres igual n.n-

Kai:-...- /_Maldición_/

Brooklyn:- Bueno... mientras seguimos bajando ¿algo que quieras decir para pasar el tiempo n.n?-

Kai:- Unas cuantas cosas pero la única que puedo decir ahora es que eres un idiota ¬¬- le dijo mientras bajaban por la colina a toda velocidad sin nadie conduciendo porque Brooklyn se había dado vuelta para hablarle a Kai y cuando este noto ese pequeño detalle dio un grito de terror que asusto hasta el de la patrulla-¡¡Toma el volante, toma el volante!!-le empezó a gritar no quería morir tan joven.

Brooklyn:- No exageres-

Kai:- Voy a morir T.T-

Policía:- ¡¡Detengan el auto, dementes!!- les gritaba por el altavoz el compañero del de la patrulla.

Kai:- Si pudiese ya lo hubiera hecho- murmuro sin muchas ganas, para que molestarse siempre que le pasaban esas cosas algo lo salvaba milagrosamente después de matarlo de susto, definitivamente solo tenia que sentarse y esperar a que algo pasara-/_Si, después de todo estoy con Brooklyn y no es tan demente como para querer matarnos ¬¬ Eso creo_/-dio una rápida mirada al semblante del pelinaranja por el espejo retrovisor, parecía calmado, y sonriente, nada anormal considerando quien era.

Brooklyn:- Bueno, parece que estaremos un rato bajando aunque veo un camión y chocaremos en tres segundos- Cámara lenta, Kai mira fijamente lo que Brooklyn dijo antes, un camión iba en su dirección y parecía que no iba a detenerse, al mismo tiempo el ojiazul piensa en lo antes dicho reaccionando, la limusina sigue acercándose al igual que el camión, la colisión en inminente, un ultimo segundo de reflexión en el cual a Kai le pareció ver toda su vida pasar frente a él. Lo siguiente que se vio fue a una patrulla frente a un gran incendio provocado por la colisión de los dos vehículos y un par de alas negras como la misma noche.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Siempre quise poner eso o , supongo que algunas habrán adivinado que paso pero para quien no tendrá que esperar el próximo capitulo. Y no puedo creer que ya estoy por el capitulo 21 o-o, gracia por seguir leyendo aun n.n

(1) Como bien recordaran en G-Revolution cuando Tyson se enfrento a Brooklyn destruyo totalmente la ciudad n.n y lo de ángel de la oscuridad fue porque me gusto XD.


	21. El Final Esperado!

Realmente este fic me enorgullece mucho n.n jamás había echo tantos capítulos y seguro que el/la lector/a que haya esperado hasta el desenlace querrá matarme pero espero que el lemon pueda ayudar a que mi cabeza no ruede por el piso xD Pues... aquí el cap =w= Menores de 18 años por favor…. No les cuenten a sus padres lo que leyeron XDD los psicólogos están muy caros hoy en día para que pueda pagarles uno y los abogados no son muy baratos tampoco XD

Me van a disculpar pero creo que este cap es el que más serio de todos lo digo por la forma en que lo escribí y ni cuenta me había dado hasta que le di la "leída de repaso XD" bue… Eso fue todo, disfruten del cap :D

**Aclaraciones:**

-Conversación-

/_Pensamientos_/

(N/A: Alguna divagación mía)

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Capitulo XXI: **El final esperado

Kai se mantenía aferrado a algo mientras sentía que era cargado como una novia con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, empezando a recordar y salir de su estupefacción. Lo último que recordaba es que estaban a punto de morir por segunda vez en el día siendo atropellados por un camión pero estaba seguro de que algo lo había tironeado fuera de la limusina antes que pasara, era eso o ya estaba tocando el arpa en el cielo, bueno, asándose en el infierno ¬¬. Quiso abrir los ojos pero tenía miedo, si, aunque no quisiese admitirlo tenía miedo de lo que pudiese ver pero quedándose de esa forma no entendería nada.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos viendo unas plumas negras, algo confundido los abrió por completo notando la situación, estaba siendo cargado por Brooklyn quien tenía ¿alas negras O.o?

Kai:- ¿Qué demonios... –murmuro notando que se sostenía fuertemente del cuello del pelinaranja quien suspiraba tranquilo, bajo ellos un gran incendio se consumía.

Brooklyn:- Por poco y no vivimos para contarlo-murmuro suspirando nuevamente, definitivamente tenían una suerte increíble.

Kai:- ¿Que paso?- pregunto no entendiendo muy bien la situación, o estaba soñando o había muerto antes y era un espíritu, descarto ambas opciones cuando en lo recóndito de sus recuerdos uno se hizo presente-Un segundo, ¿Cómo es que tú tienes alas ¬¬?-

Brooklyn:- Es una largo historia y para acortar no son mías- dijo tranquilamente mientras bajaba a tierra firme dejando que Kai se soltase de él.

Kai:- ¿Y de quien son?-pregunto con desconfianza, después de todo tenía que aceptarlo no iba a tener un día normal en toda su vida y eso se lo demostraba, no había mucho de que sorprenderse, aunque debía aceptar que sus ojos daban algo de miedo en ese momento.

Brooklyn:- De Zeus- le respondió mostrando su blade donde debía estar la imagen de su bestia bit, en ese momento, no había nada.

Kai:- ¿Y como...- iba a terminar la pregunta pero el pelinaranja le interrumpió.

Brooklyn:- Es una larga historia y ahora no tengo ganas de contarla pero para resumir esto para mi es tan normal como respirar- el ojivioleta lo miro incrédulo mientras las alas desaparecían poco a poco y el color de los ojos de Brooklyn cambiaban a azul.

Kai:- Luego me cuentas la historia completa de cómo no salvamos, vamos al hotel -.- - dijo cansado, por un día ya tenía más que suficiente. E ignorando a los policías que los miraban con los ojos como huevos fritos XD se dirigieron al hotel, tenían un largo camino aun por recorrer, para empeorar comenzaba a llover, pero para su suerte un hombre que pasaba en auto se apiado de ellos y por el simple precio de sus autógrafos los llevo hasta el hotel-Rata-murmuro él bajándose del auto, ese autógrafo iba a valerle mucho si descubrían que era real y mas en una subasta de fans locas de atar.

Brooklyn:- Da gracias que no pidió nada mas-le dijo mientras se estrujaba la ropa que se había mojado gracias a que el "amable" conductor había pasado encima de un "pequeñísimo" charco, entraron al hotel y subieron a su habitación por el ascensor.

Kai:- Nunca-susurro-ya fueron demasiadas cosas como para soportar esa también- mientras trataba de quitarse el peso extra que el agua de ese charco le había agregado a su ropa, se sentía cansado, demasiado como para soportar más.

Brooklyn:- Agradece que estamos vivos u.u- Kai iba a decir "no gracias a ti" pero en realidad si era gracias a él que estaba vivo así que tuvo que tragarse sus palabras y no decir nada-Supongo que ya puedo decirte como hice para que te tomaras la pastilla-le dijo viendo como le prestaba toda su atención mientras entraban en la habitación empapando la alfombra y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Kai:- ¿Cómo?-le pregunto sin saber cuál sería su respuesta.

Brooklyn:- Ya lo veras- le murmuro estando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, acortando la distancia hasta fundir sus labios en un tierno pero a la vez demandante beso el cual Kai no negó ni un segundo, no tenía razón para hacerlo, ya no.

Kai:- Así que... –

Brooklyn:- un boca a boca es una manera muy útil para tercos como tú- le dijo sin darle tiempo a responder juntando sus labios nuevamente.

Kai:- Supongo que mentiste en muchas cosas en estos días- dijo cuando al fin lo dejo respirar.

Brooklyn:- Bueno, ni que todo lo que te hubiese dicho fuera mentira, cuando te dije que te amaba lo dije muy en serio- dijo uniendo nuevamente sus labios con los de Kai dejando que su lengua explorara toda aquella cavidad pero por supuesto Kai le peleaba tratando de asumir el control, lo cual no logro, Brooklyn se volvió a llevar la victoria cuando se escucho un gemido- Oh, parece que te gusta…- dijo con una risita haciendo que el normalmente impávido rostro de Kai se coloreara de un hermoso carmín.

Kai:- No es gracioso…- dijo bajando la mirada y ocultando su rostro, odiaba sentirse a merced de las personas, por eso se había vuelto fuerte, para nunca volver a sentirse débil frente a nadie, pero… ahí estaba, frente a Brooklyn, sonrojado, con el corazón latiéndole a mil y muchas ideas en la cabeza que no podía ni asimilar, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Besarlo? ¿Decirle que lo amaba? ¿Simplemente dejarse llevar?

Realmente no importaba ya que era Brooklyn quien manejaba toda aquella situación, sonriéndole amablemente, guiándole, susurrándole todo aquello que nunca había querido escuchar pero aun si lo negase con todas sus fuerzas, si quería, que lo amaba, que no lo dejaría, que todo aquello no era un sueño, que realmente había alguien que lo amase de esa forma.

Demasiadas cosas, tantas que ni supo cuando había sido retenido contra la pared por una de las manos de Brooklyn que sostenía las suyas sobre su cabeza y lo besaba sin dejarle pensar en nada más que en sus labios y en aquella traviesa mano que merodeaba por debajo de su remera logrando que pequeños suspiros se ahogasen en sus bocas, inaudibles para todos menos ellos dos.

Kai:- B-basta…- logro articular cuando Brooklyn dejo su boca para morderle juguetonamente el labio inferior e ir bajando hacia su blanco cuello lleno de gotas lamiéndolas escuchando más claramente los suspiros que Kai daba.

Brooklyn:- No quiero- ronroneo con un tono juguetón mordiendo su cuello dejando una marca roja para advertir a cualquiera, Kai era suyo y solo suyo, si alguien se atrevía a tocarlo juraba que eso sería lo último que haría en su vida, jeje…- Eres demasiado tentador…- dijo soltándole las manos para quitarle la empapada remera, estorbaba, y mucho!! La lanzo lejos, no le importaba, luego la buscarían de nuevo… ahora solo importaba que ya era hora de atacar ese bien formado y níveo pecho con esos dos pezones ya duros que saltaban a la vista e invitaban a Brooklyn a jugar con ellos. Y no se hizo de rogar fue mordiendo, lamiendo y chupando todo su escultural torso deteniéndose en esa parte que lo llamaba, definitivamente escuchar los gemidos de Kai era mucho mejor que solo oír sus suspiros reprimidos.

Pronto los brazos de Kai se habían enroscado en el cuello de Brooklyn obligando a mirarlo, aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que lo beso fieramente haciendo que la sorpresa del pelinaranja fuera mayor, si quería participar, lo haría participar. Tomo una de las manos del bicolor y la guió hacia debajo de su remera, era un toque suave y tembloroso, realmente Kai no sabia en que se había metido.

Brooklyn:- Realmente… adorable…- dijo soltándole la mano y levantándolo en brazos sonriendo de forma divertida- Jamás pensé que fueras tan inocente…- a Kai se le subieron los colores nuevamente.

Kai:- Brooklyn ¡¡BAJAMEEEE!!!- le grito sintiéndose ridículo al ser repentinamente cargado como una novia.

Brooklyn:- Como ordene mi princesa… -dijo soltando una risita y dejándolo caer en la gran cama y colocándose sobre un aturdido Kai- ¿Qué mas desea my lady?- seguía sonriendo ante la furia evidente del bicolor, que se intensificó cuando tomo su mano y deposito un beso en ella.

Kai:- Como vuelvas a decirlo olvídate de hacer lo que estas pensando, pervertido- dijo a modo de amenaza divirtiendo más a su amante.

Brooklyn: -Oh, ¿y qué es supuestamente lo que estoy pensando?- dijo acercándose y mordiéndole donde antes no había dejado su rojiza marca.

Kai: -¡¡TÚ SABES!!- grito colérico pero le era difícil sonar así cuando lo estaba excitando. Su voz no había sonado nada convincente más bien un simple murmuro incomprensible.

Brooklyn: -No, no se…- dijo realmente molestando a Kai quien tomo una almohada y lo golpeo con ella.

Kai: -¡¡NO ME TOMES EL PELO!!- realmente se notaba que Kai es inexperto en esas cosas ¿verdad ? Brooklyn ni se inmuto y simplemente le miro serio, sorprendiéndolo. Suspiro un segundo para luego sentarse en el borde de la cama rendido. Kai a veces era imposible de tratar.

Brooklyn: -Realmente… sabes como arruinar la atmosfera- la cara de resignación de Brooklyn logro que Kai se sintiera algo "arrepentido", no es que no deseara que Brooklyn le hicieses "eso" simplemente sería la primera vez que estaría con alguien en "ese" sentido y en todos los demás, admitámoslo . Kai no le respondió simplemente le dio la espalda tratando de saber a donde había volado su remera, la encontró en el rincón más alejado de ellos pero realmente lo hizo solo para mantener su mente alejada de la expresión del pelinaranja.

Pasaron los minutos, interminables para ambos, uno que se distraía con una remera en una esquina y el otro que pensaba en lo testarudo que podía ser a veces su "amante".

Brooklyn:-¿Ahora qué?- murmuro luego de pensar muchas veces si se había golpeado la cabeza para enamorarse justo del ser más frío del planeta (en apariencia claro).

Kai:-Yo que sé, tú eres el pervertido aquí- dijo sin voltear a mirarlo al responder.

Brooklyn:- No soy pervertido, es solo que eres muy inocente…- dijo dando un fuerte golpe al orgullo de Kai.

Kai:- ¿Como me llamaste?- su linda cejita se elevo en un gesto de incredulidad mientras se daba vuelta como autómata mirándolo con los ojos en llamas. Brooklyn noto ese cambio y sonrío para sí, ya lo tenía.

Brooklyn:-Inocente, ¿por qué?- pregunto haciéndose el desentendido.

Kai:- Con que inocente ¿no?- dijo sonriendo de forma maligna.

Brooklyn:-Sip, inocente.- dijo cerrando los ojos pero entreabriendo uno al ver que ya había atrapado completamente a Kai. Y sin que lo esperara, Kai se sentó sobre las piernas de Brooklyn y lo empujo para que quedara bajo él, dejando la mano con la que lo había hecho sobre el pecho del mismo.

Kai: -Vuelve a llamarme inocente y ya verás- Brooklyn ni se inmuto por sus acciones ni por la cercanía sino que contaba mentalmente, y cuando llego al 10… la situación volteo a su favor de nuevo.

Brooklyn: /_es tan fácil de manipular_/-pensó sonriendo ante la situación y regalándole un beso que lo dejo sin aliento mordiéndole juguetonamente el labio.

Kai:-Maldito… aprovechado…-dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento y mirándole con una expresión entre enfado y "algo" excitado. (N/A: Todas ya sabemos que él ya lo está xD Kai: cállate ò.o)

Brooklyn:-Se que te gustó Kai-le susurro al oído mientras se librara de una prenda que a él también le estorbaba, su remera que lanzo lejos igual que la de Kai. Continuo con el trabajo que había dejado pendiente, su mano se fue deslizando lentamente por aquel cuerpo con el que ya había logrado deleitarse bastante pero, faltaba una parte…-y se que te encantara lo que sigue…-agrego unos segundos después mientras su mano jugaba con el cierre del pantalón de Kai, este no sabía dónde esconder su rostro, sabía que estaba completamente sonrojado pero no podía evitarlo, Brooklyn no se quedaba nada atrás, tenía el cuerpo bien esculpido sin llegar a exagerar, era evidente siendo mayor que él, ademas era la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba de esa manera (y que veía a alguien asi…)

Kai:-Deja los juegos…-le dijo con la voz queda cubriendo su rostro con uno de su brazos, el otro se hallaba más que tensionado agarrando las sabanas.

Brooklyn:-Como desees…-dijo con tono divertido desabrochando con mucha lentitud aquella estorbosa prenda que le impedía deleitarse por completo con el exquisito cuerpo de ese hermoso ángel de fuego.

Cuando hubo retirado el objeto de su odio supo que en su rostro estaría la expresión más libidinosa que hubiera tenido jamás. Realmente el cuerpo de Kai era perfecto, desde ese rostro delicado como porcelana, ese cuerpo esculpido tan finamente, solo de él. Sonrío ante ese pensamiento, si, solo de él y de nadie más. Kai al notar cierta quietud y silencio se atrevió a mirar a Brooklyn, quien al ver como le volvía a mostrar su hermoso rostro agarro ambas manos del bicolor y las apreso con la suya contra la mullida cama, entrelazando sus manos.

Brooklyn:-Realmente adoro todo de ti…-dijo y sin contenerse volvió a besarlo en los labios notando como este respondía inmediatamente. Soltó una de sus manos para rozar de forma delicada el miembro de Kai, quien reprimió un gemido mordiéndose el labio con algo de fuerza-No te contengas Kai, quiero oírte…-le susurró sin disimular aquel tono libidinoso con el que le había "rogado".

Kai:- Tonto...-susurro sin poder evitar que su voz sonase ronca del placer. En especial cuando Brooklyn tomo con cierta rudeza su miembro, Kai dio un respingo y abrió grandemente los ojos.

Brooklyn: -Solo relájate…-dijo sabiendo que todo no había hecho sino comenzar. Se acomodo tranquilamente entre las piernas de Kai sin soltar aquel palpitante miembro que le pedía desesperadamente un poco de atención, atención que no planeaba negarle. Comenzó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo con una tortuosa lentitud logrando que Kai comenzara a inquietarse. Lanzo una leve risa antes de acercar su rostro y soplar sobre la punta dejando que un espasmo involuntario se apoderase de su amante. Sin esperar mucho reemplazo su mano por su boca continuando con el ritmo lento y tortuoso haciendo que Kai comenzara a impacientarse.

Kai:-Broo…klyn…-murmuraba de a momentos su nombre y sutilmente movía la cadera al compas de la boca de Brooklyn. Podía sentir como esa lengua lo llevaba poco a poco a su límite.-B-bas…ta…-había murmurado con la respiración agitada y casi sin poder mantener la cordura. Fue en ese momento que Brooklyn aumento la velocidad, los gemidos de Kai pronto se convirtieron en gemidos y llenaron la habitación hasta que no lo aguanto más y con un grito ahogado se vino en la boca de su pareja. Su cuerpo completamente tenso con anterioridad se relajo casi de inmediato.

Brooklyn trago toda la semilla de Kai sin dejar que ninguna gota se le escapase, relamiéndose los labios deleitándose con el rostro de Kai que brillaba perlado por el sudor, sin resistirse lo beso largamente mientras su mano comenzaba a preparar a Kai para lo siguiente. Un quejido más que audible salió desde la garganta del mismo.

Brooklyn:-Solo relájate…-le murmuro al oído mientras uno de sus dedos se adentraba en el interior del ruso tratando de acostumbrarlo a la intromisión. Con cuidado fue introduciendo dos más.

Kai:-Solo…hazlo de una vez-ordeno después de cinco largos minutos de esa dolorosa preparación.

Brooklyn:-Como desees…-dijo retirando sus dedos del interior de Kai y dejando que la erección que había estado aguatando hasta ese momento fuera liberada de la molesta ropa. Levanto las caderas de su casi sumiso uke para así poder entrar en él con mayor facilidad.-Kai, solo…relájate…-le dijo antes de comenzar a penetrarlo lentamente. Escucho un quejido de Kai y como las uñas del mismo se le clavaban en el brazo pero aun así continuo hasta entrar completamente dentro de él.-Tan… estrecho…-dijo después de unos segundos dando la primera embestida, escucho otro quejido del bicolor así que tomo la creciente erección de Kai y lo empezó a masturbar para así mantener su mente ocupada en el placer que le estaba proporcionando.

Kai:-Más…-pudo oír que rogaba y comenzó a embestirlo de forma lenta y suave, tratando de controlarse lo más que podía, pero era tan difícil, tenerlo tan a su merced, su cuerpo, su mente, tenerlo suplicándole de forma tan sensual acercando sus caderas a cada embestida que daba, tratando de sentir más.

Mando a volar su cordura y lo penetro con más fuerza, mas rápido, dejando que el placer se adueñara de todo su ser, dejando que la lujuria se abriese paso, haciéndolo gemir como nadie jamás lo haría.

Los gemidos de ambos inundaron la habitación, Kai era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa más que en Brooklyn penetrándolo una y otra y otra vez, llegando cada vez más profundo dentro de él, haciéndolo desear aun más, le pedía, le suplicaba, le rogaba y era respondido con cada una de esas embestidas que lo hacían tocar el cielo. Quería venirse de nuevo, quería llegar al éxtasis, sentir nuevamente como perdía la consciencia en medio del placer. Fue cuando en una embestida sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba de manera involuntaria, quería más, quería más en ese mismo lugar.

Kai:-Brooklyn, mas…. Por favor…-le suplico sin siquiera importarle si hace apenas unos minutos le decía que no, quería que le penetrase en aquel lugar una vez más, y Brooklyn no iba a negarle tal pedido, lo tomo con fuerza de las caderas y metió su pene más profundo haciendo que Kai lanzase un grito de placer, logro oír un suave mas.

La habitación se inundaba con sus gemidos y los gritos casi desesperados que salían desde lo más profundo de Kai, sus cuerpos completamente bañados por el sudor, tensándose sabiendo que pronto el éxtasis les llegaría. Los brazos de Kai se enroscaron fuertemente en el cuello de Brooklyn sintiendo perfectamente la respiración agitada del otro en su cuello, sabiendo que ya no aguantarían mucho más.

Brooklyn:- Kai…-murmuro su nombre sin detenerse en su placentera tarea.-Ya casi…-murmuro robándole un beso furtivo y lleno de lujuria, sin abandonar esa calidez que le hacía perder mas y mas el sentido. Dio una última embestida sintiendo como su cuerpo y el de su amante se tensaban de una forma que creyeron imposible, llenando con su semilla el interior del ruso y a su vez sintiendo como su miembro era oprimido por el cuerpo del otro, el grito de ambos diciendo el nombre del otro fue lo que indico que habían llegado al clímax, sin poder sentir más que una inmensa felicidad al saber que habían sido ellos los que habían provocado esas sensaciones en el otro. Dejaron que sus cuerpos se rindiesen ante el cansancio. Pero antes Brooklyn salió de forma lenta y sutil del interior del bicolor, solo para dejarse caer a un lado de él.

Por unos minutos el único sonido en la habitación fue el de sus respiraciones, tratando de conseguir todo el oxigeno que pudiesen, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad se pudo escuchar una risa.

Kai:- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?-pregunto sin siquiera abrir sus ojos que habían estado cerrados todo ese tiempo. Se sentía cansado, si, pero feliz, aunque no fuese a admitirlo abiertamente.

Brooklyn:-Solo… ¡creo que soy la persona más feliz del mundo!-dijo como si de una epifanía se tratase sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Kai sabía que lo estaba mirando pero el cansancio que sentía no le dejaba abrir los ojos para comprobarlo.-Te amo Kai-murmuro segundos antes de besarlo tiernamente en la boca, sintiendo que solo eso necesitaba para que una felicidad infinita lo inundara.

Kai:-Tonto…-dijo él simplemente con los ojos apenas abiertos para apreciar la figura de su amante.-Realmente… tonto…-dijo dejando que el sueño se apoderase de él, y aun sin saberlo con una sonrisa sincera que adornaba su rostro, sabiendo que a su lado se encontraba una persona que más que a nadie lo amaba a él, a nadie más que a él.

Brooklyn:-Oyasumi.- le deseo las buenas noches sabiendo que, aunque Kai no lo dijese, se sentía de la misma forma. Rodeo el cuerpo del bicolor con sus brazos como si quisiera protegerlo de algún mal invisible y cubrió a ambos con las sabanas, dejándose llevar por el sueño también.

Después de todo, aquel viaje, lleno de sorpresas, emociones, descubrimientos, dolor y felicidad ya había llegado a su fin, la búsqueda había acabado, ya no era necesario que siguieran solos, que negasen sus sentimientos, esas sensaciones que los llenaban de dicha y una calma sin igual.

¿Habría algo mejor que sentirse enamorado y ser correspondido? Para ellos, es era algo imposible.

_**¿Fin?**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Perdoooooooooooon por este final u.u… me puse a escuchar kokoro de vocaloid y... me gano la melancolía (casi me pongo a llorar ToT) pero me sirvió de inspiración para este final u.u Critíquenlo!! Fue cursi ToT lo admito u///u

No tengo más palabras... tal vez le haga un epilogo, para que vean como seria su relación (y que paso con todos los demás... si alguien quiere D:) Sino quedara en mi imaginación :D (y ustedes podrán imaginar que se la pasaron como conejos en celo XD) Junto con los lindos recuerdos que tengo, los de haber escribido este fic, sus reviews, aquellos que me siguieron hasta el final a pesar de los tres mil años que me he tardado en actualizar D:, y que de momentos no se sabía si este era un fic de comedia, o un poco más serio, uno totalmente paródico!!

Sin mas... **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS/AS** (han sido un público maravilloso :D) se que jama olvidare este fic porque fue al que más empeño le puse (aunque usted no lo crea XD) y es una pareja que amo más que a ninguna otra :D (aunque me estoy yendo por el spiritshipping de Yu-gi-oh! GX XD) Bueno, esta despedida se está haciendo eterna!! Perdonen!! Solo quería decir que... fue un honor :D así de sencillo. Gracias +reverencia de la autora y todos los personajes involucrados+ Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden, **el brooklynxkai dominara el mundo :D** o al menos lo intentara XD

**Owari :D**

**Sayonara matta nee!!**

**Arigatou gozaimasu!!**

**The End...**


End file.
